Monster Among Us
by idreamofinuyoukai
Summary: For two generations, everything that has given them hope, has been stripped away from them. that fateful day, when he met her he, realized that she would be the one to help them end this. he needed her, weather she wanted it or not. Being dragged in to a world of darkness and mystery, kagome will have to survive the chaos, for the sake of friendship...and love,
1. Chapter 1

thank you all for viewing my first completed fanfiction, I would like to address some thing that has been repeatedly brought to my attention. to start out I have read the Scarletti curse. this story has elements of that story in it but written specifically for Inuyasha fans with the characters. I am not profiting from it and to me this is like creating a play where the characters from one story gets to play out a new scenario. I love Inuyasha and respect Christine Feahn read her books! I think that I reasonably cast the characters and gave them and myself room for additions which has given me joy to write. I hope that you can enjoy this story as I have intended it, as a twist of two cool stories. to promote the second of this series, the rightful heir will help to tie off some loose ends at the end of this story and launch into a bigger world where each of the characters can explore the depths of their power and strength of will. please enjoy them and stay with me to see more updates and new stories that are in motion as always have a good day :)

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, I just love them unimaginably. ;3 here goes

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wind rustled through the thick trees of the forest. Birds could be heard in the back ground calling out to the the sky for a companion, one sparrow in particular, was hopping from branch to branch tweeting his hearts content in to the ear of an onyx haired woman.

Kagome wiped the sweat from her brow and looked wearily at the small bird before her. She finished patting the ground around her cultivated herb, and sat back on her heals, closing her eyes to the sound of rustling leaves and bird song. She stood from her crouched position under the pine tree.

" that's all for today, this time next the spring our hill will be covered with herbs for the village." she said more to herself then her flighty companion. That moment the wind chose to pick up and blow her hair across her face. As she went to clear her vision, the basket she had carried the plants in caught the wind and sailed through the air away. " oh no!" she laughed and took off after it.

The basket hit the ground lightly, and she just about scooped it up, as another gust of wind grabbed it out of her reach again. Kagome played this game of keep away with the wind of a few minutes before she was able to catch it. She was laughing and panting from the effort, and almost did not hear the distinct sound of metal clashing against metal. She straightened and glanced around. Not far below her position she spotted two combatants drawing blades. They both looked intimidating, tall in stature and both emotionless in their stare. That, though, is where the comparisons end. One combatant was seething, grotesque in appearance, like a man who made fighting his business. The other was elegant looking and stark in his perfection and color. She squinted to see him better but all that she could see was his silver hair.

There was a moment of speaking between them, but the out come was already decided. The first fighter charged on the silver haired man. Kagome did not see the killing blow, or shut her eyes as the spray of blood erupted. Her heart skipped a beat as she watched the silver haired man, covered with the the other mans blood. She watched him clean his blade and walk away not even glancing back at the corps.

A loud tweeting in her ear caused her to jump, startled. Her sparrow friend flew in circles around her head, warning her of danger. "You don't have to tell me; Did you see him? He was a demon, no man could do some thing like that." she thought out loud. Her companion increased ferocity and she complied. and leaving her hiding place at the top of the hill. Kagome headed out of the forest whistling a village folk song. Her pace increased as soon as she saw the hut that her and her great aunt shared at the edge of the forest. A small red headed boy burst from the hut and charged at her. The little boy caught her around the waist and squeezed the air out of her.

" Kagome I thought you were going to let me come with you the next time you went to the forest." he pleaded. She smiled down at his angelic face and patted his head lovingly.

" Forgive me, Shippo, when I came by your home, your mother expressed concern about you going with me." she said regretfully. She was used to this though, being treated differently. Kagome had always been special, she had abilities to know when bad things were about to happen and she had even been able to heal people with the touch of her hands. She had inherited this gift for her mother and her aunt, but both had long since passed from this world and she didn't know why she was that way, she just was.

Shippo wrinkled his brow " I don't know why she doesn't want me to be with you, Kagome. I love you" he squeezed her tightly before letting go and grabbing her to lead her into the hut.

" Kagome, where are your shoes?" Keade asked as she looked up at her great niece.

" Shoes?" she said innocently. " I don't think I took them today." she shrugged.

" Kagome! You're going to catch pneumonia " Shippo teased snickering at her.

Kagome loved her life, she had become the village healer through all of the superstition of the people, and they had come to trust her with their health. She had even delivered a few children for the village. She just shook her head now, at her friends, their light mood and banter took her mind a million miles away from the murder she had seen earlier. She just hoped that whoever that man was, that he did not incur the wrath of the Lord of these lands. She shuddered at the thought.

The palace satsolid granit built into the side of a mountain not far from the was the oldest palace in japan. Dark things came from the palace, and the Lords reputation was the cruelest, and most violent of all of the lords, even the emperor did not chastise him. Every time the lord comes down from the palace, terrible disasters have befallen the village. Bandits and mercenaries come down wishing to destroy this village and regular murders happen to the young women in the villages surrounding the palace. Her own mother and aunt was a victim to the madness. Kagome shivered, thinking about the terror that has befallen them because of the monster of that palace. There was something happening up there. The villagers were restless in the shadow of that old mansion, and as time passes they seem to grow more, and more, distressed.

A knock at the door interrupted her thinking. She rushed to open the door and was greeted with a six inch wound across a mans leg. She ushered him in and the table was cleared. Kagome cleaned and stitched him up in no time. His manner made it clear to her that he did not want her to touch him but was grateful that she was able to help him. She prescribed him some herbs to crush up and eat with a meal to discourage infection. He half listened as he left and slammed the door in her face.

Kagome sighed.

It was just passed dusk when Kagome felt a disturbance in the night. A screech owl called into the night and her blood froze in her veins. Getting out of bed, she got dressed and was just tying her hair back as a knock was heard at the door of the hut. She opened the door to find a guard, and two horses, outside of the hut waiting.

"May I speak to the healer of the village." he requested. Kagome nodded and went to wake Keade, who posed as the healer, so Kagome did not get noticed for her strange talents. Keade was barely asleep and woke as she entered the room. Kagome quickly told her the situation and the old woman rushed from her place to the door getting dressed before she opened it. " the lord of the Western lands required the aide of the healer o this village. My orders are to bring you to the palace immediately." he finished and waited expectantly.

Kagome gathered the herbs and bandages and made her way to the horse with keade. The guard stepped in front of her.

" Only the healer is to come" he said

"this girl, she is my assistant and is necessary to get me things that my old bones do not have the energy to get any more." she feigned a little more frailty than was necessary. The guard nodded and allowed her to pass. They both mounted and began their late night journey to the palace.

The wind picked up, as the drew closer to the mountain. Like the winds and clouds themselves were warning her not to go, but there was something else that she felt. Something, that told her that she needed to be there that night. Keade was not happy, she whispered a prayer and asked that Kagome's life may be spared.

The palace was impossibly big. The doors were a heavy dark wood that reached up into a high arch. Through the heavy doors the entrance was an elegant front room designed for luxury and functionality with the winding halls and paper walls. They were lead down a hallway into the main house they passed doors and halls winding up the biggest stairs that Kagome had ever seen. They turned down a long hallway and the guard walked to the end of the set of doors and pushed the last one open. Kagome was expecting this to be a chamber of some sort but it ended up being another hallway. The guard walked past every door in the corridor to stop at the one the the very end.

A guard was posted there. They briefly spoke and the one posted there turned and swept in side and then opened the door to allow the rest of them in. Keade and Kagome walked close together. Neither prepared to come face to face with the demon lord, but both knew that disobeying a direct order from the lord was death.

Kagome was startled as she came closer. He was sitting up in a chair, close to his large bed. In the bed lay a small dark haired girl. That though was not what startled her. The man that she saw before her, was the same silver haired mad that she had seen murder another man that morning. This was the demon lord.

As soon as the thought formed in her head, he looked up at her. They locked eyes. She was frozen, terrified, caught in his amber gaze, he was reading her, looking into her soul and the only thing she could hold on to was the resolve to help the little girl and finish her job quickly. Keade noticed they way he was watching her and made her self known.

" My lord how may this healer and her assistant be of service today."she bowed lowly and kagome followed in her example.

" My ward is ill" he said returning his gaze to the shivering little body in the bed. His voice was deep, smooth, and completely emotionless. Kagome snapped her eyes to him she sould see in his eyes that there was something wrong. A healer knew these things. He did not seem to be in immediat pain so she was content to deal with the child firs.

" How long has she been like this" Keade asked approaching the child. There was a deep resonant growl and Keade froze.

Kagome looked at him once more but there was no visible difference, surely that could not have been him. There must have been a dog in the room that they were not aware of. " madame, I asked for the healer to tend to my ward." he looked at Keade and dismissed her.

"I know not of what ye mean sir, I am a healer of the village." she said honestly. He did not even glance at her again.

" You." he demanded. His voice was cold, like ice. His eyes never showed any emotion as she approached them. She leaned over the child and felt her head. The girl was burning up. Rifling through her bag of herbs, she turned to Keade and asked if she could manage some hot water.

" Send for the kitchen boy." he demanded without a thought. Sesshomaru observed Kagome, never taking his eyes off her. Kagome uncovered the little girl who began to shiver immediately.

" Lord Sesshoaru!" she panicked and reached for her lord. He did not reach back to her he just watched.

" Rin, this woman is here to help you." he said. She calmed immediately and let Kagome handle her as needed. Rin was a small girl of maybe eight summers, she smiled, even as she cried over her fever and pain. She assured Kagome, that she was a big girl, and that she would be good for her. Keade came back, and Kagome quickly made tea for the child. She sat by her side as she drank. Coughing and shivering still, Rin settled against her pillow and rested.

Kagime turned to the Lord, and caught him staring at her once more. Seeing an opportune moment to check on him, she leaned close to him and put her hand across his forehead to gauge his temperature. His eyes widened a fraction but he did not move. Keade sputtered at her boldness but did not say anything more.

" My Lord, have you have been wounded?" she asked seriously. He did not answer immediately, instead he stood and removed his chest covering and revealed his bandaged chest. She noted that it looked like he had wrapped his own wound. The blood had seeped through the bandage and it was starting to become infected. "This was not done by a normal blade, my lord" she examined it.

"Hn" was his reply. She looked up at him raising one brow, but he did not grace her with any further comments. She looked through her pouch for something to heal that with. Unbinding his wound, she was horrified by how close it was to his heart, the four inch stab wound seeped poison, She found the dried hairs of a demon flower and rubbed the herb into the cut. The affect was almost immediate. She looked at him as his wound closed before her eyes, and hoped that he did not notice. He did, the reaction she got though, was something she was not used to. " I am grateful." he said not looking at her twice. She thought she may have heard wrong, but did not react, hoping that this wasn't a test.

Kagome sat in amazement that her power was revealed so clearly and yet the lord of the western land did not name her a witch and have her cast into the fire like many other women with strange powers had been. And yet, what if that wasn't her. She peered at him. Was this man really a demon.

Kagome sat with Rin all night. The childs' fever did not reduce until the suns rays were touching the tree tops. Kagome looked at the sleeping girl, and felt warmth in her heart for the innocence that she possessed. She wondered how anyone would poison such a sweet child, but she was sure that is what happened. She looked over at the demon lord, he sat as ever still as he did all night, he did not sleep, and he did not move all night. She glanced at her sleeping mentor and was glad that she at least got to get some rest.

" Do you know who may have wanted to harm your ward?" she asked the sitting man.

" I have many enemies." was his short reply, he continued to watch the sleeping child.

" She is weak and will require rest for a few days and the medicine has taken a lot of the toxins out of her body." Kagome felt the girls head again. She nodded and stood from her spot sitting on the bed. Rin stirred and woke slightly.

" Miss Kagome, will you play with Rin in the gardens?" she begged sleepily.

" I am sorry honey but I must return to my village to continue healing there." Kagome smiled taking her small hands in her own. Rin wilted a little and yawned. " can you come back to visit Rin?"

Kagome thought about her answer. She did not want the child to believe that she would come back willingly, but she had also become attached to her in such a short amount of time. " If the lord calls for me again, I will come back" she said honestly. Looking at the lord she could not see a reaction, but she hoped that the strange feeling that she got from him, was just a feeling. Somehow she knew, though, that it wasn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kagome worked quietly in her garden, the bright rays of the sun warmed the back of her neck, and she whipped the sweat from her brow. It had been days since the late night call, and nothing had happened, she was beginning to hope that it was just a passing experience. That mid morning when they had returned, they were not even settled before they were called away to tend some farmers who had dropped a hive from a limb, while clearing land. Needless to say, they had had little time to dwell on the mysterious Lord.

" Kagome!" she heard Shippos voice, and turned to see him opening the garden gate. He inspected her " I heard that you went to the palace" he said frankly. She sighed, he had never been one to pull punches.

" where did you hear that?" kagome asked, curious.

" I was at the shrine, and I heard keade praying." he said putting his hands on his hips " she is really worried" he shook his head taking a seat next to her, and plucking a weed from the dirt. Kagome continued working, not sure how to proceed. " Kagome... did you see him?" he looked at her.

" Yes... I saw him" she could see the concern on his little face and did not have to guess what his next question was going to be.

" Is it true, is he a demon like the villagers think?" she could see that Shippo was worried, with good reason, she thought. Kagome thought about the lord, more then a little worried herself, he was intimidating, and had the look of a man who could be cruel if he desired. But a demon? She thought back to the duel in the valley and could not remember even seeing him move before he slayed his opponent. What man could do that?

" I dont know." she answered honestly, Shippo was not pleased, but he nodded.

"What do you think about that curse stuff?" he asked nervously. She shrugged trying to ease some of her young friends didnt want to talk about it any more. Kagome still hadn't completely gotten over that strange feeling being around him. Standing up, she dusted off her hands and tried to look sincere in her enthusiasm.

" how bout you and I go into town and get a treat from Songos'" she suggested. Shippo perked up smiling adorably. She helped him up, and let him lead the way down the path to the small village. He skipped, forgetting momentarily the worries about curses and demons. Kagome never wanted to leave this life she had created there. She grasped Shippo's hand and let out the breath she was holding as the village came into sight. It was a moderate sized village, at the foot hills of the lords palace. Around the village was a wall as old as the palace its self, but the structures inside of it were not near the splendor of the perimeter. As they entered the high arched gate, Kagome could feel the stares of the villagers. She gripped Shippos hand tighter and went straight to her destination. Kagome was aware of the suspicions of the villagers, they thought she was different, and tried to avoid her as much as possible. That was why they lived so far outside the gate. She was saddened that she had not been welcomed by many throughout her life but she was grateful for the people that she did have.

They made their way to the mercahnts lane, the trade area was made up mostly of stands and tents pitched for the afternoon or the day. Shippo was singing a tune his mother had taught him, skipping and grasping Kagome's hand carelessly. Kagome saw Songo working her parents food stand immediately and waved.

" Oh Kagome! Good to see you in town." she waved enthusiastically greeting her. Kagome smiled brightly, Songo had been one of her only friends among the village girls. Shippo ran up to her and bowed smiling sweetly. " It'll be some sweet buns for you then Shippo?" sha asked him, the little boy squealed and nodded excitedly. Songo led them back to her stand and banged her hand on the counter. " Kohaku."she ordered

Kohaku presented them with a wooden plate with some buns on it and Kagome reached for her purse to pay. Songo waved her hand and dismissed her action. "No need, we are friends." she said " I want to hear about you. Its been weeks since you've come to town." Songo asked. Kagoem had an idea that like shippo songo had heard something through the grapevine. She pertended that she didnt know what she meant.

" your right, I got my herbs planted in the foothills. Its been a lot of work but, the soil is good, they should grow well." she smiled. Songo knew that she was acoiding the subject but went along with it anyway.

" you are always out in the forest, don't you ever get worried about bandits or wild animals." Songo shook her head.

" the animals are My friends, and there aren't even bears near this village. I am safe out there. And you know that the lord of the west does not allow bandits to roam his lands." Kagome said confidently glad that they could talk about something besides her.

" your right, you would have to be a fool to cross him." she agreed. " I still wish that you would at least take your shoes, for being a healer, you risk your health by running the forests bare footed, look at you." she laughed and pointed at her exposed toes. They both laughed enjoyin their moment of girlishness.

Kagome froze she felt watched and just as sure as her senses were, she heart footsteps and a familiar voice behind her. She groaned. " Kagome, my love, you have returned." a dark haired male placed his hand on her shoulder and turned her to embrace her boldly. Kagome stiffened uncomfortable by the unwanted contact.

" Hello Kouga, I have talked to you about personal space, please don't make me do it again." she was not sugar coating it any more. He was too forward, and, after years of aggressive flirtation, she was done allowing him to think that there still might be a chance. She dislodged herself from his grasp and he wilted slightly. But, he was not the giving up sort.

" Kagome, you know you want to be my woman, my family owns you know as well as I do that a farmers wife is well respected in the community." he leered at her and she was aware of his lust for her. She was disgusted and frowned moving away from him. She was not the kind of woman that cared for money or power. She was a healer, and her only goal in life was to mend the sick and dying. Kouga knew this, and he had always wanted her to leave her dream behind to become a farmers wife. She wanted more then that.

"kouga aren't you already promised to the butchers daughter ayame?" Kagome hinted trying for the millionth time to divert his attention on to someone else.. He shrugged and snorted.

" that girl is not going to be my wife, the only woman I want is you, Kagome." he grabbed her hands in his and looked into her eyes earnestly. " I will wait for you. Even if it is for the rest of our lives, I will never give up on you Kagome." he vowed solemnly. Songo and Kagome stared at him unbelieving. They weren't sure if her was thick or if he really hadn't heard a word she said.

As he walked away they shook their heads at him and returned their attention to the day. Songo still wanted to talk about the incident.

" kagome I heard, about your trip to the palace, stop avoiding it and talk to me, im really worried." songo focused, her face was grave. "i still remember when they brought my aunt home from the palace. The things that happened to her ther are unimaginable. Tell me what happened."

" I went up to the palace and was asked to tend Lord Sesshomarus' ward. She had been poisoned and was close to death when I got there." kagome relayed. " I healed her, the best that I could, and wen I saw sign of the toxins leaving her system I left."

" you saw him didn't you." Songo demanded the answer. Kagome paled and she could feel her heart race. She nodded. Songo let go of the breath that she was holding " this isn't good, nothing good has ever come of this. Kagome, let me teach you how to fight. Your life is too precious to be defenseless. Kagome looked at her friend. Songo was a powerful looking woman, as tall as some men. Her father was also among the men of war that worked as the cities civil defense. If anyone could teach her how she could.

" I would love that." she said honestly. " but I don't know if I'll have time to learn what you can teach me. I have this feeling, Songo. Its not good."

" Kagome, you have to listen to your gut. Your almost never wrong. Remember when I first met Miroku, he grabbed my but and you told me, even when I was cursing him, that we would make a good couple. That was months ago. You also saved my life." Songo smiled. Kagome sputtered. She did not like to talk about the powers she possessed, but she had indeed healed a fatal cut to Songo's leg when they were out playing in the forests. Since then they had been friends, and Kagome has also sewn up a lot more of her injuries.

Kagome looked up, the clouds were beginning to gather, and she saw rain in the distance. Indicating to Songo that she had to get Shippo home, she excused herself respectfully and got Shippos attention. Shippo was chatting away with Kohaku about hunting, and was reluctant to be parted from him, but willingly left anyway. She walked with him, hand in hand, down the road.

When Shippos hut came into view she saw his short mother stooped over attending to another one of her children. The red haired girl reached up, clamoring for her mother to pick her up. Shippo ran to his mother and hugged her around the waist. " mama, me and Kagome went to Sangos! It was so fun." he reported happily. She smiled down at the young boy, and patted his head lovingly. When she looked up at Kagome, her eyes lost some of the light and she stared at her dully. Kagome, used to this by now, offered her a warm smile and reached for her purse. Shippo took his younger sisters hands and trotted into the hut. Kagome lingered a second wishing to give something to her.

" I have some salve I made for cuts. It has camfry and sage with a bee's wax base. This should help with scrapes and bruises." she stepped forward to hand it to the woman. She looked at Kagome reluctantly stepping forward and accepting the gift. She muttered her thanks and turned, walking into her home without glancing back.

. The walk home was long and quiet. Even the birds seemed to still as she passed. Kagome was unsettled, the day had not turned out the way she had hoped and still, she struggled to find her thoughts. She could feel a shift in the wind, something was coming. Whether good or ill willed, she could not tell, but the stark inevitability of it made her almost quake.

With out even meaning to, the night crept up on Kagome. She was, though long in her bed, unable to sleep. Frustrated, and feeling the drag of the day, she lay and close her eyes once more praying for the rest she sought.

Kaogme was in a haze, she was bombarded with images, and could not figure out where she was. There was something odd about this dream, she felt on the border of reality, seeing what was around her, but it was like she was watching as a third party as well. Nothing made sense, except that she was walking down a corridor. "Come", a voice that was vaguely familiar called to her from some place close. She halted, fearing the dark. "I cannot waste time, you must hurry", He urged. Foot fall after foot fall, her steps echoed across the wood floors and chilled her blood, but, she continued ever closer. The door that she stopped in front of was carved, dark, wood. Smooth to the touch, she could not make out the figures across the panel, and caressed the raised edges with her fingertips. As soon as the door was touched, it slid wide open, inviting her in.

Cautiously, Kagome stepped across the thresh hold, entering a dark room. At the end of the room, past a few stands of shelving, she could make out the tiny glimmer of a candle light. Her curiosity peaked, and she found herself drawn to it like a moth in the darkness. Getting closer, she was able to make out the silhouette of someone, working at the desk. Their back was to her, but she knew that they were very aware of her. The room seemed to grow colder as she stood there waiting for them to move even an inch. Trying to find her voice she found the courage, approached the person, and lay her hand on their shoulder.

" Why you have called me here." she heard her own voice as if it were a distant sound, a whisper on the wind to her ears. When he turned, she was startled, caught once more in an amber stare. The lord sat at his desk staring intently at her. She looked at him, taking in the changes her dream had created. He had stripped markings across his cheek bones and a crescent peaking from between the silver bangs brushed from his brow. She tried to take a step back, startled, but his hand shot out and caught her arm stopping her effectively.

" Tell me your name, healer." he demanded not releasing her. His eyes bore into hers, searching for something she did not know, and he didn't leave her room to disobey. She stood feeling very real danger in the wake of her dream, she concentrated trying to wake herself, but failed. She took a calming breath and decided to allow the dream to run its course.

" Kagome, my Lord." she answered dutifully as if he were the lord, the creature seamed pleased enough through his stoic mask, and released her.

" You will call me Sesshomaru from this moment forward." he said commanded surprising her. Her heart thudded in her chest.

Confused she sputtered, " Why should a lowly peasant address her leader so informally." she bowed with the respect he was due. He stood and looked at her almost irritatedly, she felt the blood run cold in her veins.

" Rise now, and never bow to another. It is ill befitting of the lady of the western lands." he said and walked to the shelf behind his desk, on the top shelf he located a small box and set it in the table. His eyes were set, and Kagome felt like a trapped rabbit, unable to escape. She looked around foolishly for some one else.

" Who," she furrowed her brow confused. Sesshomaru looked at her, he took a step in her direction and reached for her wrist and the small parcel. She saw two more indigo stripes across his wrist and marveled at how sharp his claws looked. He produced a small silver bracelet with a crescent shaped sapphire gem mounted in the center and placed it over her wrist clasping it. She looked from her wrist to his face. He was observing her, still showing no emotion in his eyes. All at once the lights came o and her brain caught up with what was happening."...me?... Please lord, surely there are more beautiful and worthy women to consider... in all of your lands." she tried.

" this Sesshomaru, will consider no other." he said finally. She felt her airways restrict as panic set in. she watched him as he sat back at his desk and rolled out another scroll and began scribbling as if unconcerned by any distraction. Kagome stood there shocked she had no wish to become a lady of anything, she was so angry at the thought of being torn away from her life that she thought for a moment and risked everything.

" I refuse." she said clearly. She knew that defying the Lord was death, she wasn't sure what was happening but she suspected that this was indeed the lords doing.. He paused in his writing.

" you cannot." he did not even flinch. Kagome gaped, sure that open defiance would be the way to get out of this, or meet an early death.

" watch me." she challenged and reached for the bracelet yanking with all her might, breaking it right then would be the least of her worries, and she hoped that she did. What an arrogant Lord. She was shocked, and squealed, as volts of electricity shot through her hand and up her arm. Looking at the pretty accessory, she felt the weight of his snare. Her eyes shot to him, who continued working unfazed. " what have you done?... Am I to be another victim to your curse, demon." she spat furious and shaking. She glared at the top of his silver head, his long bangs hid his eyes from her. He took pause at her words.

" Demon?" he looked up. " do I appear a demon to you?" there was almost a smirk on his impassive face when she nodded. He stood slowly. " tell me Kagome, does this demon scare you." she froze, feeling the surge of power that filled the room. She took a step back and nodded once more. "Good." he stopped a few inches from her and grasped a lock of her hair and brought it to his nose. She dared not even breath, feeling his breath on her shoulder and neck, she was not certain that this was a dream.

" This is not real, this is a nightmare." she gasped and tried to break free of him. She did not even move an inch, and he seemed not to even realize she had tried.

" I will be coming for you." Sesshomaru stated and released her, and sat back once more at his desk.

" you will be coming for me?" she repeated dumbly she felt her mind beginning to wake up and she fought to stay and get the answers she deserved. The room began to dissolve around her. And the last image she remembered as her eyes opened to the ceiling of her hut, were amber eyes.

Kagome launched out of bed and panted, letting the trauma of her night mare wear off she fought hard through the stress to search for the cause of her fear. She came up blank and was almost ready to go back to sleep. When her heart was settled she said a prayer of thanks, but as her hands came up to join in prayer, she heard the clink of metal. Her heart stopped and she could not even breath as she opened her eyes to see a silver band secured around her wrist, in the center, was mounted a crescent shaped sapphire. What was going on, Kagome panicked, there was one image that popped into her mind, and it sent her into another fit of hysteria. Him. He was coming for her.

All over she began to panic, she frantically paced around her room dealing with the onslaught of emotion. She struggled to remember the fine details but they blurred even as she reached to remember. Finally, she came to a viable solution. Run


	3. Chapter 3

The crisp morning air felt good on her skin as she walked down the trail to the village. She was shopping for the final supplies before going to the mountains to hopefully escape the lord and his agenda. She tried not to think of the clinking piece of metal, that wrapped like a shackle around her wrist. She had covered it with another cloth bracelet, worried that some one would see it and think that she stole it from the palace, the only thing that wold happen then would be her swift delivery to the lords court. She was scared. Some how it came into her possession and she had not left her home. She knew that no one else had entered the hut, but some how, this thing was on her wrist when she woke up.

She walked past few people in the early morning. The people scattered in the town square were mainly merchants, the shops for the most part, were empty. There were just a few diners at the local food stand, getting breakfast before they head out into the fields. Kagome wasn't one to gossip herself, but she knew, that to hear anything worth listening for, she was in the right place. Seeing a woman rush from one group to another, her ears perked as she saw the woman hurry across the road to whispered to a small group of people in front of her. Merchants always hear the morning gossip first.

" Yes...I heard it. He's coming here, and I heard, from a friend that works in the palace, that he is enacting the right of marriage! He demanded that all unmarried women were to be gathered tomorrow for the lord to chose from us, a lady of the West. Could you imagine living in a place overlooking the villages. They're sending a Currier with the proclamation today" she was nearly beside herself with the juiciness of the story.

" can you believe it" a man interjected. " there hasn't been a woman in the palace as a family member in years. Not since lady Izayoi passed away." they shook their heads and wa respectfully silent for a second in her memory. Kagome nearly bolted right then. It was too close to her fears being realized. This could not be a coincidance, she was sure of it, he was coming for her. Thankfully in her mind, she would be far away, hidden in the forest long before he came.

" I am glad my Eri is already married." a woman stated relieved, a group around her nodded in agreement.

" the wretched woman that he chooses is just a sacrifice to the curse, just like the rest of them." another said shaking their head. There began to be a lot of talk about curses and deaths in the village. Kagome felt her blood chill from the memories and gossip. He was sending word, today? Glad that she would be leaving earlier she payed for her supplies, and left the village by the quickest means.

Just before she was out side of the village boundaries, she heard a familiar voice, and tried to run through it. " Kagome, please wait." Kouga ran after her breathless, she saw that he was not going to leave and stopped. He bent over and took a second to catch his breath. " I want you to marry me." he pleaded when he had his air.

" Kouga I don't have time for this." she tried to walk around him.

" Please, Kagome I cant chance loosing you to a village right. Don't let that monster take you from me." he pulled out the copper bracelet that had been his mothers when his father had purposed to her. She shook her head not wishing to be bound by yet another covenant she did not want.

" Kouga, I have to leave." she said. He tried once more to stop her.

" Kagome, you and I belong together. You need me. I cant ever imagine myself with any one else. Marry me Kagome." the desperation was clear in Kouga's eyes. Kagome hardened her heart and turned .

" No Kouga, I do not love you." she pushed past him and ran from the village. She heard him calling her name, but she refused him, turning her mind to more pressing issues. Like getting far away from the village, and Lord sesshoamru.

It was a long time before Kagome stopped running. She doubled over panting and coughing. Looking around, she knew where she was. The hill side of her mothers flowers. Kagome paused for a moment, looking to the now over grown trail to her mothers garden. She wanted to go and hide in the fragrance of the peonies, but she knew some how that if she did not keep moving that he would find her. She did not know how much of her dream was real, clearly something had happened in order for her to have the bracelet. Her mind was hazy, trying to remember the details of her dream but unable to. She finally stumbled across her washing stream and sat by the babbling brook.

The sun was beginning to raise in the sky and warmth spread across the valley, warming Kagome. She stretched her arms and yawned. She would just be there for a while, and then she could keep moving, she told herself.

Some how her plans got pushed aside as kagome got fixated on tending to the wildflowers in the fields. There were many among them that she used regularly, and she couldn't just sit there and let them die. By mid day she was covered with dirt and grime from working the land. Wiping the sweat from her forehead she looked lovingly at her handiwork.

Sesshomaru stepped from the warmth of his carriage, sure that he would not find who he was looking for. The faces of the villagers blurred as he walked straight past the blushing women to the village magistrate, a vassal of his that served him briefly in the army. " Takeda," he acknowledged the bowing man.

" Lord, Sesshomaru. It is a pleasure to be in your presence, and an honor that you might consider someone from this village to be your bride." Takeda bowed once more and Sesshomaru fought the urge to roll his eyes. Bringing his hand up to silence him, he waved his hand, and his adviser stumbled out of the carriage, Naraku fumbled with his scroll and quill before taking his place next to him.

" Naraku," he waited.

" Yes, lord Sessomaru," Naraku brushed back his long black bangs and cleared his throat. " The lord of the Western lands Sessomaru, has enacted his right as Lord to chose from among, you a bride. Let every unmarried woman of this village step forward at once." he heralded. There were fifty unmarried women in the village, some rushed forward eagerly, dazzled by the lords unique looks, and others nervously stepped forward, the dread visible on their faces.

Sesshomaru took a steadying breath, certain that she was not among them. And surely face after face, he did not see her. Frustrated, he turned to Takeda who jumped to serve him. " are you sure that this is all of the unmarried women of this village?" he he demanded.

Takeda looked into the crowd of womenm and resigned to shake his head. " the call was sent, some chose to hide rather then be chosen. Lord Sesshomaru, we shall find them and punish them for disobeying your orders." Takeda said enthusiastically, but then he paused and considered the lord, thinking. "... though if there is some one in particular you are seeking, my search may be more effective."

Sesshomaru did not like to be called out, and the fat little man was annoying him, but he saw no way to hide his intention, he wanted, _her_. " I am searching for the healers apprentice. I have chosen." he finalized it not caring if any would try to sway him or not. He could see the color drain from Takeda's face, briefly Sesshomaru wondered if the man was going to lie to him.

" Lord there are other women of the village. She is trouble, mischievous and insolent to the teeth. The village has also come to rely on her skill. I implore you lord if it would be your will choose another woman. I would offer my own daughter in kagomes' stead." he bowed. Sesshomaru chose to ignore him, and brushed past, not sparing him a second glance.

" if you have need of an apprentice healer, you may call her from the palace. If she wishes, she will attend you." he stated loud enough for the villagers to hear. There was a mixed reaction of both jealousy and relief. A few of the men, and elder people, looked at each other worriedly, he did not miss the old healer in the crowd. Sesshomaru was about to walk away and form a new strategy to find her, when he heard the outraged shout of one of his subjects.

" you want Kagome!" The man shouted horrified. " No! she is mine. You cant have her." he stepped forward. Sesshomaru looked bored at the young man, who wore his dark hair in a leather thong-ed warriors tail. He snorted and dismissed him as an insignificant threat.

" What right do you claim?" he challenged his threat clear in his voice.

" I am going to marry her. I am her intended. You are claiming from the unmarried women, would you take from another man?" the closer Sesshomaru came, the less vibrato the man held in his voice.

" you are a liar. I am the lord of this land, no marriage shall be officiated by any one, but me. Since I would never allow what is mine to go to another, you cannot be her husband." Sesshomaru glanced down at his fingernails bored " I will spare your life. Never lie to your lord again." he turned and left Kouga in the clouds of dust, kicked up by his heals . He turned to his most trusted adviser and did not have to vocalize what he wished.

" my lord requires a horse." Naraku demanded. The peasants clamored to find him what he wanted. " Lord Sesshoumaru, you wish to find her your self?" Naraku whispered uncertainly as he helped Sesshomaru to settle atop his mount. Sesshomaru looked at him and nodded. " how will you find her, these mountains are vast as they are bountiful, there are leagues between here and the next town." Naraku bowed in submission, showing his loyalty to his lord while still questioning his actions. Sesshomaru motioned for him to cease his posturing and stand.

" Naraku, take care of tonight feast arrangements, I will find her, I know it." he said before guiding the horse to lunge forward, out the east side of the village. The wind was almost cold on his ivory skin, not enough to affect him, but to warn him of the impending weather. The paths stretched out before him,and as his horse cantered at a comfortable pace, Sesshomaru contemplated.

That dream had felt so real, he almost believed that she was there, in his study as he dozed poured over his families volumes of history. The details of the dream were a blur but the one thing that he knew as he woke that morning, had compelled him to enact this right and find her. She had to be his. Sesshomaru was not easily taken with anyone, especially women. Born into a high ranking family, he was used to people trying to worm their way into his good graces, to manipulate him to their purposes. Because of that, he had never considered any one to be a friend, they were ally, and subject, that is all that he had allowed himself. He preferred the silence of his study to the irritation of people anyways .

Then there was his families tragic past. He scoffed as the villagers had come to call it a curse, they even named him a demon. There was something going on, something that has to do with his family and their past. But he even had to admit, that the deaths had all been unexpected, a blow to both the sanity of his father and grand father, and to his brother as well. He had watched the most powerful man he knew, crumble to a child's strength holding the corps of his last wife.

This had crossed his mind when he decided to claim her. This girl was different then anyone he had ever been around. He could not fool even himself into believing that he cared for her, but there was something inside him that refused to let her go. He felt power on her, she might even be strong enough to live through this. But, she was difficult, he saw it in her eyes, that she was bold and was used to getting her way. he could not hope to entrap her, and keep her in sight at all times. Then again, no challenge had ever got the best of Sesshomaru, and he was determined to protect and keep her from being another victim.

Something possessed him to close his eyes and take a breath, smelling the air almost. He wrinkled his brow at the purely instinctual move, and decided to halt his horse, tying it there, and continue on foot through a narrow goat trail into the forrest. The path was winding and rocky but he paid little attention, as he was captivated by the sound of a woman's song. He knew in that it was her and had to keep his steps from increasing in speed, feeling a rush from nearly attaining his goal. He had found her just as he had known he would.

She was crouched at the base of a giant leafy tree, messing with the roots of a plant, while she sang. He must have stepped on a twig because, as soon as he cleared the tree line to the meadow, she froze. " how did you find me?" she said breathlessly. He could read the dread in her posture, her shoulders slumped, and her back was rigid. she still did not turn to look at him.

Sesshomaru was not certain what the answer to her question was, how _had_ he found her? He did not honestly know, but, he, Sesshomaru always found what he sought. He shoved aside her questioning to get to the point of his visit. " I, Sesshomaru, am enacting my right of marriage. I have chosen you, Kagome." Sesshomaru knew that she was about to run before he caught her, and stopped her before she could take two steps. She closed her eyes and cringed away from him, when he did nothing to her, she opened one eye, and then looked at him. When her eyes rested on his face she seemed confused and her mouth opened like she was going to say something, but she just closed it again.

It took her a moment to say what she wanted, but she was determined not to pull punches" I am not fooled by your disguise." she insisted and tried to pry out of his grip, He held her effortlessly.

" What disguise, Kagome." he demanded stilling her to look at him. She glared angrily at him and stilled of her own accord. Seeing that she was no longer going to run, but to stay and confront him, he let her go.

" You are a Demon." she said coldly. He thought about this for a second. " I know that you are not what you seem, and I will not be fooled." Kagome looked at him suspiciously. She thought back to the incident in the forest the first time that she had seen in. what man could move so fast and kill so mercelessly.

" Do I appear a demon to you Kagome?" he allowed the smirk to touch his lips, he was surprised that she would be taken in by village superstitions, and wanted to prove to her that it just superstition.

She searched his face and wrinkled her brow. "... no, not now." and he didn't. His face was clear of any markings, and his hands were just that of a man, calloused, and rough from work and swordplay. But she had heard that demons were capable of disguising themselves.

He read the doubt clear on her face. " what could do to prove to you, that I am just a man." he stepped closer to her, and could swear that he could hear her heart beat pick up. She looked at him for a second and reached for his wrist, which he allowed her to take, and she inspected the length of his arm, she even rubbed at the skin of his wrist to see if he had covered markings with paint. " let me ease all of your fears." he reached for his belt knife, when she saw it she tensed, unsure of what he was doing, but he only drew the blade to his own hand and sliced just enough for a few ruby droplets to run down the palm of his hand. She was startled. "what demon could bleed?" he said settling the matter.

She was convinced that the blood was real and slapped a leaf on the cut. He wrinkled his brow at her and noticed that there was something else bothering her. She brought her hand to a cloth bracelet on her left arm and drew it back, he nearly gasped in shock." how did I get this then?" she held out her wrist. Sesshomaru looked at his own families crest, mounted on his grand mothers engagement band. He stared, perplexed, and more then a little startled himself, at the heirloom.

" When did it come to you?" he asked solemnly. He did not know how she had gotten it, but he had looked for that piece that morning, fully intending on giving it to her just as he had in his dream.

" two nights ago after a vivid dream. You gave it to me, as a Demon." she stated. He frowned he did not remember being a demon, even in his dreams. But there she stood, with his own will manifested into reality. He eyed the piece and remembered a catch that he was not going to mention first about the piece

" Are you able to remove it." he voiced his fear, his mind racing. She looked at him searching for an answer to his confusion. She shook her head. He reaffirmed his resolve as she confirmed his suspicion

" I have tried a hundred times, and time again it shocks me." she said. " What is this?" she asked.

"only I can take it from your wrist." he smirked and drew the cloth bracelet back around the silver one. " come with me, Kagome. You are my chosen bride. You belong with me, it is already written into fate that we would join." he stepped closer to her his eyes heated and she could not tell his intention. Taking a step back she bumped into the giant tree. He did not trap her there or block her way to escape, he just held his hand out to her. His proposal.

Kagome looked at the plain ivory hand, her heart was racing, she felt the force of destiny pressing her to take it. Something in side of her compelled her, cried out for her, to take it. She closed her eyes, dreading the repercussions of her decision, and took his hand.

" then you have willingly accepted?" he bated her the challenge clear in his eyes. She paused amazed at his cockiness. She saw the change in him.

" I will accept, for I do not believe you would let it other wise, my lord?" she mocked him, knowing that she held her life in her hands. He did not react to her antagonism, just ushered her to walk ahead of him down the trail. She huffed and grudgingly walked.

" you are right, I would not."


	4. Chapter 4

This is so exciting posting my story. thank you to everyone that reads, favorites and/or reviews.

- 3 idreamofinuyoukai

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters

The ride to the village was strained. Kagome sat atop the horse trying not to look as miserable as she felt. He had been cordial, polite in all ways, even insisting that she ride while he walked along side her. She sighed, it had been a whole ordeal getting up there, she hated making things more difficult then they had to be. She had tried to walk, was intending on it, but he had demanded that she get up on the horse. That's what he wanted... so that's what happened. She felt dread, pressure from the gossip of curses, and the string of unsolved murders that came from the palace. She eyed him suspiciously, he didn't look like a murderer, but then again he didn't look like a demon either. She wasn't sure who this person was that she was dealing with, but,she _was_ sure that he was used to getting his way, and... Who could tell him otherwise?

She caught him looking at her, and met his eyes straight on. She was not the kind of girl that let people walk all over her, not when it was her freedom at stake. She dared him with her eyes. He was already willing to take her from everything she loved to suit his own purposes and she would make sure that he knew how that affected her. she was mad.

Sesshoamru was aware of the challenge in her eyes. She was far from happy with him, even accepting his proposal, she scorned him for claiming her. He was not going to apologize though. Why should he, he had full right to choose whomever he wished, as long as they were living among his people. He chose to acknowledge her anger with unquestionable solidarity that said; He wasn't changing his mind.

The longer that she looked into his eyes the more she saw that he was resolved." May I ask you a question, my lord." she ventured trying to hold back her exasperation.

" I would like you to address me as, Sesshomaru." he insisted throwing formality out the window. He wanted her to know that he was fully intent on making her his and treating her as an extension of himself.

" L-..Sesshomaru, why did you choose me, I don't have any desire to live as a noble, I am a healer, that is all." she asked, his expression didn't change. He continued walking for a few moments before he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, she waited.

" I have need of a wife to be lady of the west, that is a role that is not kept long in my family. I knew when I first saw you that you were different. I am not sure yet how this is connected, but I can't let you go" he said certain of it in his expression and voice.

" This is apart of a scheme? Your going to use me as bait, am I not worth anything to you?" she asked, he did not falter as he heard her quiet voice full of outrage and shock.

" No, I am a man of my word. As I intend to marry you, you have my loyalty and protection. No one will bring you harm, you have but to ask and your will will be done, second to my own. It is because of your difference, that I would entrust that role to you" he vowed to her. Blood rushed to her cheeks, he seemed as determined in this regard as he was in solving his own problems.

" You have no idea who I am. I could Drive you to murder in the first week." she pointed out, hoping he would take the bate and lighten the mood. She was really starting to get nervous.

" You will find that long suffering, patience, and discipline are my strong suits." he shrugged.

" ...And if I run away." she tried seeing how far his patience would last with her.

" I enjoy a good chase." Sesshomaru answered calmly. Kagome looked at him dead on and tried to call his bluff, she couldn't, and slumped in the saddle sighing.

When the village came into view, they both paused, taking a second to look at the buildings sprawled out within the village walls. Continuing through the east gate, Seshomaru noticed that people stared, not at him, but at kagome. He glanced at her to see her reaction, but she didn't seem to notice, except for the nervous glance that she gave him every so often.

In the village square they were met with mixed reactions of shock and disgust. Both were focused at her. She felt small, but held her head high while Sesshomaru lead the horse to the square. When she dismounted, he held out his hand and helped her down. She allowed him to help her down and tried to look around, but was dragged along to the ceremony that was being staged as they walked up.

Kagome searched the crowd for her great aunt. She found Keade, her aunt was standing with Songo and Miroku. They all looked worried whispering and patting Keade on the back with how clearly distressed she was. Songo met Kagomes' eyes and Kagome could barely keep the tears from spilling from her eyes. Songo nodded at her and she said her good byes while she passed them in the crowd. She was loosing hope, Kagome wanted to rush to them, tell them it was all just a joke and that she could really go home. But, the only thing that she could do as she and Sesshomaru passed, was mouth an apology to her mentor and friends. She didn't see Shippo in the crowd, she was almost thankful, not knowing if she could bear saying good bye.

Sesshomaru stopped just before his destination, and looked for Naraku, who was hurrying over from the carriage, looking disheveled like he had been napping. He chose to overlook this as he jumped into action and began calling for the leaders of the village. Naraku had always done what he was asked, and tried hard to make his life easier, what more could some one ask of an adviser.

Takeda scurried out of his home, dawning the ceremonial robes and hurrying to them. He looked at Kagome and she could see the resentment that he had for her, he didn't like her. Since she was a child he had never trusted her, and had spread rumors about witnessing her using strange magic.

" I Sesshomaru have claimed this woman from this village in my right as lord of this land. As customary of this tradition your village shall be honored among the villages, and in one weeks time I shall be here, joined in marriage." he announced to the vassal, who bowed, almost swooning with gratitude. Kagome looked at the graying man, almost disgusted at how greedy he was.

"It is the honer of the village that you have chosen from among us. May the kami bless you and your bride." he smiled and bowed once more. Then he added with a wicked grin on his face, "If it be your wish Lord Sesshomaru, we have set aside the finest living arrangements for you while you are awaiting matrimony. And, should you have need of any thing, food or... women, just let me know and your wish will be my pleasure." Takeda said giving Kagome not so much as a sideways glance, she blanched embarrassed to be affronted so blatantly, not that she cared what that noble did with his time, but his answer surprised her. Sesshomarus' hand tensed slightly, Kagome looked at him, feeling the tension and searched for the emotion to show on his face, but it was a mask that was unreadable, until he moved.

Sesshomaru had had enough of this annoying little man. His hand shot out and caught him by the throat." see that you do not forget to bow to _Lady_ kagome, my bride... My attendant will see to all of my needs." he stated icily dropping him and turning to lead Kagome away from the vassal. He wished that he had killed the man there, with Kagome he did not wish to scare her, but for now he made a mental note to punish him another time.

As tradition dictated, the village hosted a great feast for the visiting lord. All of the villages best cooks slaved away for hours, to create a fine meal fit for the ruler of the lands. Sesshomaru was placed with honor at the head of the table reserved for the important people of the village and counsel. Kagome sat to his right, to the chagrin of some of the more bold people around them. Sesshomaru even demanded that all rise for the future lady of the west as she walked into the dining hall. All stood, not daring to defy a direct order, but Kagome blushed, shamed to be treated with such regard, by people that didn't like her. Sesshomaru held a look of challenge in his eyes as he held her chair out, ignoring the looks of shock some dared show him. He took his seat and allowed the villagers to sit and commence with the celebration.

Sesshomaru was offered every dish at the feast, some he partook of, where others he passed, not interested, all though, he offered to Kagome. She ate little, and thanked him for every offering he presented her. Which became tiresome, but she did it with all the enthusiasm she could muster. Servers bowed lowly to him, showing their respects and looking for his approval, but he only waved his hand, directing them to her. Kagome picked the things that interested her, but kept mostly to herself.

She was struggling to keep calm. Everyone was talking about her, she felt it; their eyes watched her every move. The servers, people she had known her whole life, did not bow to her and she didn't expect them to. Searching the room for her only family and friends, she saw no one. She took a steadying breath, and assured herself that she could survive this. _He_ at least thought she could.

It was dark by the time that they were ready to leave, the feast had lasted well into the night. Kagome stared into the darkness, she had slipped past Sesshomaru on the way out, and thought she might be able to get home before he got out. Beyond the small torch light at the front of the meeting hall was utter darkness. She looked up searching for the moon and only found a thick cloud cover. Sighing she started walking in the direction of her home.

She watched her path carefully but did not see him before walking right into him. Cursing quietly she rubbed her nose which had collided with his sternum. " How do you do that." she grouched, taking a few test breaths to make sure that her nose was still there.

He looked at her slightly amused " You should not walk in the dark by your self, Or do you not care for your safety." he said before looking to his right suddenly. Out of the hall a dark shadow spilled forward nervously catching his breath like he had been panicking.

" Lord Sesshomaru," Naraku came running out of the building and bowed to both of them. " Lady Kagome, you are a vision to behold. My Lord Has chosen well." he smiled genuinely at her and did not turn his back on her to address the Lord. Kagome looked at the admiration on Narakus face as he talked to Sesshomaru and she smiled "My Lord, your arrangements are befitting your standards. They are ready for you if you so desire." he said proudly.

Sesshomaru barley regarded him" You stay there." he answered flatly and began to walk away. Kagome walked after him, looking back at the dumb struck Naraku she waved her good bye, and saw him bow in her direction. She was tempted to run off and leave him out there, but she didn't. Some how she willed herself to take each step in the direction of her home.

The walk was filled with silence. She could barely see in front of her and even stumbled a few times. Yawning tiredly she stopped for a second taking a second to clear her mind. That all that she had realized.

For the life of her she did not remember falling asleep, but she opened her eyes looking up at his face in his arms as he carried her. She could not read his expression, but she realized that he had his eyes closed and was breathing deeply, the look on his face concentrating on something. She was so captivated by what he was doing that she did not notice him carry her through her own garden gate. He had found her home without ever been there before. Kagome tried to rationalize it in her own mind, but was distracted suddenly by a sound from inside.

Kagome could hear Keade sobbing, wailing like kagome had died. " Keade, I am here." she called, Sesshomaru allowed her feet to touch the ground and Kagome caught the crying woman as she burst through the door.

" Thank the heavens that you have been spared by that de-... oh dear kami!" she froze seeing Sesshomaru standing there behind her.

" Healer" Sesshomaru nodded.

Keade looked at him with a mixture of anger and fear. Shaking slightly she stepped aside and allowed both Sesshomaru and Kagome to enter. Their hut was small, just barely enough room to fit the two of them. With three, one being a man that was taller and broader then most, it was crowded. Kagome retired to her mattress, which was in the room she shared with Keade. Sesshomaru followed her.

" My Lord it is unseemly that you should sleep in the same room before your marriage... I cannot allow my grand nieces virtue to be compromised." Keade protested. Sesshomaru walked past her and sat against the wall next to the head of her bed. Kagome was already asleep, her back to all of the inhabitants of the room, clearly not caring about modesty, or respect. Keade frowned not pleased, but was satisfied that morality would be observed, even by a demon. She went over to her mattress and sat up, watching him like a hawk.

Sesshomaru paid little mind to the old woman. Closing his eyes to escape her angry stare, he meditated allowing his mind to clear as his father had taught him, to sharpen his senses, and discipline his mind. He did not have to open his eyes to know when the old woman fell asleep, he always just knew. He never required much sleep and did not get tired often, but, the soft sound of Kagomes' breathing not far from his head lulled him into a light slumber.

A few inches from where Sesshomaru now slept, Kagome felt like she was being pulled from her sleep and tried to turn over. Even through fighting she found herself some where she did not know. In front of her, she saw a flickering light, partly being blocked by the shadow of a tall man. Her mind was hazy but she felt the dread filling her mind. This was just like the last time. Kagome looked down at her wrist the bracelet was gone, but the trace of its shackle was something that, in this reality, felt just as real as if it were still there. She found herself lagging behind, and he stopped impatiently.

" You must hurry." he demanded, she knew that voice. Kagome recognized Sesshomaru as soon as she caught up with him. She saw the strange markings that she had seen in her last dream. Once more she saw him as a demon, but why.

" Why have you brought me here, again." she demanded, not wanting to play these games. Sesshomaru did not answer. Kagome followed him, taking two steps for his every one and struggling to keep up. The scenery warped and she felt like she was floating.

" stay close." he said reaching back to grasp her wrist. They stepped on to a wooden surface and Kagome recognized that they had entered some kind of hallway. He passed a series of rooms and stopped at the end, at a door that was carved with a great battle scene. The flickering candle light allowed her to see the image of a great demon carved onto the wood. She wanted to take a closer look, but Sesshomaru ushered her through. Behind the door, was a winding staircase that lead to an upper room. She walked by faith letting her steps guide her up to the last one. At the door he reached in front of her and pushed it open.

The room was dimly lit. he swept in and walked around her to his objective, she stumbled and bumped into him. Apologizing quietly, she saw what had stopped him. He was looking at a mural that was half covered with a curtain. " what is this?" she asked him looking up at the side of his face. Nothing made sense, she didn't understand why she saw him this way, or why he had convinced her today that he _wasn't_ a demon.

Sesshomaru looked like he hadn't heard her. He just stared at the mural, contemplating something she had no idea about. Finally, after a while he looked at her. " what do you see?" he asked.

It was like the carving on the entrance door, a great canine demon standing on a cliff side teeth bared and blood dripping from its lips. Under its massive claws were destroyed buildings and terrified people. The demon she noticed was pure white with two magenta stripes on either side of his face and a sapphire crescent that sat between its brows. She looked back at Sesshomaru whose markings resembled the beasts. She felt that there was a catch to his question, this was some kind of test, she was sure. She looked at him, his face was a mask, as it was any other time, but there was a fire in his eyes that wasn't there a moment ago. "you." she answered seeing the resemblance. He turned to her and grabbed her arms tightly.

" Repeat yourself." he demanded almost manically.

" Its you in the picture... it's what you want, isn't it." she tried to pull free but failed. He did not seem to respond but then released her suddenly. She nearly fell, but caught his arm.

" That... is not me, it's my Grandfather." he said looking up at the mural again. " The Great Demon Lord. my father and I were supposed to follow in his lead, to become the strongest of all youkai." Sesshomaru clenched his fists glowering at the giant canine.

" I do not understand. What do I have to do with you gaining power?" she said not making any connections. He looked at her, and she could see the consideration in his expression.

"i am not yet sure, but..." he said turning to her and drawing his hand to her face tracing her cheek with his claw, she tried not to flinch when she felt the sharpness of his razor claws." I need your help... you are the only one who can do this."

" I don't know if I can... I am just a healer. How can I help you" Kagome said trying to put some distance between them.

" there is a way, I am close to the answer. I know you are the one who will free me." he lingered there looking into her eyes, his own heated.

" Free you? This is a dream, you showed me today that you were not a demon." she reflected on the conversation earlier that day. She knew what she had seen. You couldn't fake that.

" What do you sense, Kagome." he almost purred. She humored him closing her eyes and took a steadying breath, extending her senses. She could easily feel herself in her bed, the self awareness something as basic to her as breathing. She also felt a disturbance in her normally peaceful room. The throbbing pulse of power that emanated through the room had been like rainfall in the background, beating against the window pane. Spending the day with him, had she ignored it, it was something she would normally never have missed, or had she been in denial? Suddenly she recalled the feeling of shock she had gotten when he stepped into the clearing earlier, like he had announced his presence beforehand. She opened her eyes once more to be caught in a smug demonic stare. She wrinkled her brows.

" I don't know what it is..." she said a little scared of what she had felt.

" Do not deceive your self... you know the truth." he whispered, " Soon enough, Kagome, you must face the darkness. Free me before you are consumed by it." He grasped her shoulders, shaking her slightly and released her, stepping back he began to fade.

Kagome was aware that she was waking up. The night had escaped her again without rest. she could feel the haze of early morning and knew that she would forget the dream if she did not try to remember it. She tried, but could not hold on to the images in her memory. Kagome herself, found sleep to be preferable to the real life problem that sat, waiting to take her away. She turned over, and tried to fall back asleep.

Sesshomaru woke as soon as he felt her shift in her bed. He turned to look at her peaceful face and took a second to memorize it turning and fingering a strand of onyx hair that cascaded over her face in sleep. sighing He almost did not want to wake her, but either way, she was not going to be happy with him, again. shaking his head he knew that this was not the conventional way to take a bride but everything in his soul cried out to him that she would be the key to what ever had been holding them back from... he didn't know but knowing that she would probably never wish to be partnered with him, he frowned, but this was what he had wanted. He thought briefly about what it would be like to see her smile when she saw him. He hoped one day she would, liking what he saw he just observed her, thinking to himself that he might as well enjoy her serenity, while he could.


	5. Chapter 5

Sesshomaru was angry by the time he finally met Naraku in the village Square. He brought his hand to his neck as he tried to work out the stressed muscles to relieve his headache. Over his shoulder Kagome had finally calmed down and ceased beating her fists on his back.

" You never said anything about leaving today." she spat angrily. He almost sighed, he had known that tracking her down and getting her to agree would be the easy part. When he had informed her when she woke that he had business to attend to in the palace, she had almost rejoiced thinking that he would leave her there, but as Keade walked around the room gathering their belongings she had panicked and tried to run past him to the door. Since then he had dealt with a barrage of insults, and fists, none of which fazed him, but the constant stress of her emotions was beginning to ware on him. The old woman stood close by patting Kagome on the back, she had been cooperative since he had informed her that she would be allowed to accompany them to the palace. He suspected that she just wanted to keep an eye on her.

"I must." he answered. He knew that she was afraid to leave there. But, he would not leave her so far from his sight.

" You can put me down now. Though I cant see why I cant stay here, you gave me a week." she huffed.

"Run and I will catch you." he promised and allowed her to stand. She huffed once more and straightened her clothing bitterly. " I will not leave you here, you are more protected within the walls of my palace. " he said flatly and chose to ignore Keade who scoffed. " Naraku." he grabbed his advisers attention, who had been smartly minding his own business.

" Yes my lord, you are ready to depart?" Sesshomaru did not answer, but as always Naraku loyally fetched the horse and carriage. Loading the few bags Keade had in her possession Naraku bowed his thanks in receiving a thanks from both Keade and Kagome. Before he took his position at the reins and they all set off.

Kagome stared out the window, choosing to ignore Sesshomaru, who sat across from her. She was depressed, knowing how many people would be worried about her. She took one glance to her right, and was grateful that he had allowed Keade to go with her.

She was not looking forward to living in that dark palace, all she had ever wanted was to run free in the mountains tending her herbs and healing the sick. Kagome was tired of dealing with this pompous lord who ceased her life without regard for her desires, and was exhausted from the restless nights of mental turmoil. She sighed and closed her eyes reflecting on the dreams. She could not remember what he had wanted, or what happened, it was like as soon as her eyes opened she could not remember anything except that he was there. Kagome was not sure if it wasn't all just another nightmare, she even as an adult, had nightmares about monsters. Also, she had not noticed any indication that he knew anything about it, passed the fact that his grandmothers bracelet appeared on her wrist, and even then he did not seem to think much of it. She was frustrated at how stoic he was, he seemed to care enough about her but his impassive expression and lack of humor was really starting to grate at her nerves. She glanced at the door wondering if she could actually make it to the tree line, she doubted it.

Some how he read her mind. "Kagome, if you continue to contemplate running, Keade and I will be switching places." Sesshomaru warned. Snapping her eyes to his face she saw him sitting there with his eyes closed, meditating.

" I assure you my lord I have no intention of running, as of yet." she exaggerated a bow. He frowned slightly opening his eyes to look at her and she could tell that he was not pleased.

" Sesshomaru." he said not letting the irritation touch his face any more then the initial reaction. It was so minute that she had almost missed it, and would have if she hadn't been looking for it. Sesshomaru could see the challenge in her. He knew that she was aware of his desire for her to call him by his name, she was bating him. He was a man that enjoyed a challenge, looking into her eyes he saw one and it was not displeasing.

They arrived at the gates of the palace. Kagome stared in awe at the seemingly impenetrable fortress. The outer wall was tall, made ith stone and said to be hand crafted and put together by an ancient master artisan. She was busy looking around when he caught her, and set her on the ground without warning. She gasped from the sudden movement but was fine as soon as her feet touched the ground again.

In front of them there was a group of people. She looked at each one of them, they were all immaculately clean with matching uniforms and each had a look of apprehension about them.

" Our lord has returned with his chosen. All bow before Lady Kagome." Naraku scurried to announce them. Naraku was a little apprehensive himself as the lord looked from each person to the next. They all bowed dutifully. When he nodded it was like a breath of fresh air has washed through all of them. She saw a change in them all. As soon as he was satisfied with them , they all seemed to melt into conversation and anticipation. Kagome smiled at all of them and tried not to look too foolish.

" Lord Sesshomaru!" a small voice cried out, as a shriek of orange and yellow streaked across Kagomes vision, and attached to Sesshomarus leg. She looked wide eyed at the scene, he did not flinch, he merely looked down at her and nodded. It was incredible how boldly Rin showed affection toward him. He maintained his stoic posture and detached her.

" Rin, you have behaved while I was away?" he asked, a small warning in his voice. The little girl was heedless of his chastise and nodded smiling brightly and squeezing him tighter.

"Yep, she has waited for your return. What kept my lord? Have you found her?" she detached herself and peered innocently at him.

" I have." he acknowledged.

" Hello lady Kagome. Thank you so much for healing me. May I show them to their room, my lord?" she pleaded, he merely nodded and the child grabbed ahold of Kagome's hand, and dragged her inside, past the crowd of dispersing house staff. Kagome was amazed at the child's energy. She wondered how she could maintain such spirits while living in such an intimidating place, and considering how intimidating her guardian seemed to be, she wondered at how such a child came into his company in the first place. Rin led her down a familiar set of hallways. In the light of the morning sun the paintings and statues were antique art and lavish architecture that created the feeling of dark elegance. She did not feel at ease, she could feel a chaotic thrum batting at her nerves. She felt surrounded. Glancing down at Rin and back at Keade neither seemed to notice.

Rin let go of her hand when they were in front of a dark heavy door about halfway down the hallway where she had been brought.

" Lady Kagome. You and Keade get to live next to Rin" she beamed and pushed the door open. Both kagome and keades' jaw dropped when they entered the room. As with the rest of the palace the room was dark wood and marble but all of the furnishings down to the last detail was pure white and detailed with pearls. " this is Rin's favorite room. Lord Sesshomaru told Rin that it used to belong to his mother." she traced the edge of a silk table cloth near the entrance of the room. Kagome looked around she heard shuffling and panting. Rin looked back. " hi guys finally caught up?" she laughed.

They both bowed toward Kagome and turned to Rin irritated. " you realize that by loosing us you risk the lords wrath on us." he sighed and wilted. " hes going to kill us this time for sure. Its only a matter of time."

" Gin, Teno, you worry too much." she giggled and skipped away. They both frowned.

The day passed in a blur of activity. Rin gave Them a tour of the whole palace. She hummed and skipped along the way naming the rooms and the people who worked there. She knew every one. They were treated differently Kagome soon noticed, the people who knew and liked Rin were dedicated to her, but the majority of staff seemed to treat her with a certain disdain while never truly saying it out loud. She thought back to the beginning of this whole thing, Rin was poisoned by some one. That person, she suspected, may still be a threat in the castle.

They had passed through three sections of the palace when they reached a wide ached hallway Rin passed it without even a glance. Kagome looked back down the abandoned looking corridor. " Rin where does that lead." Kagome asked. Rin stopped and considered it a moment.

" Rin does not know. Lord Sesshomaru said never to go in there, and that that is were his father used to live, When he was Lord." Rin said thoughtfully and continued on. " needless to say, Lord Sesshomaru would be very angry with us if we went in there." she shrugged.

Kagome glanced back once more at the corridor, there seemed to be a wind that picked up through the hall way. She froze in her tracks, there was some one in there. She could feel it. She shivered as the battering throb of power rammed into her own aura and nearly made her double over

"Kagome what is it that ye feel." Keade urged. The old woman seemed to be searching her. Gripping her hand like a lifeline Keade steadied her . Kagome was able to take a breath and shove the feelings under the surface so she could function again. Just being here was a drain on her energy.

" I dont know, I just have this feeling." she shook her head trying to get back some of herself. Rin was watching her carefully. Stepping closer, Rin looked up at her and smiled.

" Lady kagome, have no fear of darkness. Lord Sesshomaru always comes." Rin's confidence was astounding, and left Keade and Kagome looking after her curiously. Kagome smiled to herself. If anything, she thought, Sesshomaru seems to have earned Rin's devotion, and it didn't appear to have anything to do with being doted on. She had a hard time picturing Lord Sesshomaru, as the Doting father figure. No there was a respect between them, a loyalty that had inspired the amount of confidence that Rin had just displayed.

The rest of the tour was uneventful. Kagome was sure that it would take her more time to learn her new home, but as it stood, she did not see herself being let go, at least alive. Though during the whole day she had only Glimpsed Sesshomaru once ascending the stares to what Rin called Lord Sesshomarus Private Tower. Kagome was not worried about seeing him, she hoped she didn't. Kagome glanced at her mentor who was beginning to wear out from all the walking.

" Keade, you look tired maybe we should return to our room until dinner." Kagome said hoping that she might be able to finally be able to have a moment to think. Keade read the plea in her eyes, and looked relieved herself.

" Ay, kagome you know these old bones well. I would, if it weren't any trouble to you miss Rin, return to my room and let my old bones rest." Keade used her walking stick with a bit more enthusiasm, and hunched over slightly. Rin fell for it easily. She agreed right away and the guards could barely keep up as they headed back to Sesshomaru's Private wing. Rin said good buy, and left them at the door, when they arrived, there were two more guards stationed here. Kagome nodded to them hesitantly, and swept past.

Each of the weary women went to their own bed. Kagome sat on the edge and touched the soft cover. She had never sat on a real bed before, not other then when she had attended Rin. Now this one was to be hers for a time. Then she would be expected to move? To where? She swallowed hard dreading her fste. She felt like a prisoner, bound here in this chaos, by the will of a notorious monster himself. She winced, as an unexpected twinge shot through her, a strange energy approaching, it hurt er senses. She almost doubled over with the amount of pain it caused. Then it stopped. She had time to sigh in relief before she heard the next sound.

A soft knock on the door snapped her attention, and she gasped before running to answer the door. Naraku bowed lowly.

" My lady Kagome the lord has requested your presence." he said looking up at her.

Kagome looked around and nodded. " where should I go?" she asked wondering what she was supposed to do.

"Do not worry My Lady I will show you to the Lords study" Naraku purred and bowed, ushering her out into the hallway. One of the guards followed them a few paces back. " I assure you, My lady, that the guards are a necessary precaution. You are aware how the lords mother was takenwhen he was of a young age. It seems, that she was attacked while tending the West garden. Lord Sesshomaru, I am sure does not wish you too fall victim to the same fate." Naraku reassured her. Kagome felt grateful that he seemed to be offering her friendship. She was used to people being hesitant around her, not sure about her energy and abilities, but, Naraku had not only welcomed her, but extended advice and made her feel welcome.

" Thank you Naraku, it means a lot to me that your are willing to help me." she was genuinely grateful to him. They stopped after a few more minutes outside a wide door. Naraku knocked once.

" Enter." came a short reply. Naraku slid the door open for her and did not even try to follow her in. the door closed behind her quickly. It was a large, room with a few shelves. Walking past the rows of shelves, Kagome saw him sitting at his desk in the center of the room. She walked up behind him. Kagome was flooded with the sense that she had done this before. She considered tapping him on his shoulder. Reaching out to him, she was sure he was going to catch her wrist, but he didn't. He merely glanced up at her touch, and nodded at her. " sit." he gestured to a chair across from his. Kagome went over to the chair, and sat. He looked like he was still half absorbed in what ever he had been reading.

She sat there a minute in silence. Watching him. He looked at peace, his stoic mask firmly in place, she wondered what it was that he wanted from her.

" What is it that you wish of me." she ventured. Amber eyes locked on her.

" Kagome, that is a question that I have asked myself countless times in the last week. I know that I have need of you, how, I am not sure yet. For now I would be content if you shared an hour or so with me before the evening meal." he put his papers down and focused on her. " Tell me Kagome, what do you think of this palace?" he asked curiously.

Kagome felt small under the weight of his stare. " I do not care for this place." she said honestly. His eyes softened slightly and he leaned forward to rest his chin on his palm.

" Tell me what do you suspect." Kagome was not sure if he was mocking her, but he seemed to be interested in the answer.

she felt the thrumming in her ears again. She tried to focus through her on coming headache to answer him. What was it about this place. she paused thinking. "there is an energy about this place that gives me a headache. Especially that place Rin told us was your fathers abandoned corridor."

He was looking thoughtfully at her before he answered. " I assure you that corridor is not abandoned. That is the place my father resides. Never enter, lest you fall victim to his insanity." Sesshomarus face darkened, and he went to a place in his mind Kagome did not even want to know about. "give me your word that you will never enter that corridor." he demanded with all the authority of a lord. Kagome nodded.

" Your father? He lives there... how sad." she felt the weight of it in her chest.

" It is his own weakness. He let his own heart cloud his judgment, and it ended up costing him his sanity." Sesshomaru was merciless toward his father. " Do not be fooled. His life may be sad, but he is still more dangerous then any opponent I've ever faced." For a moment, Sesshomaru thought back to another time, When his fathers stare alone was enough to cause invaders to tremble in their boots, he lost everything when he met _her._ Sesshomaru shook his head, not wanting to spend his time remembering all the things he hated about his family. He focused, once more on Kagome. " enough about father, Do you find your living arrangements acceptable?" he asked

" It is the most beautiful room in the house." she smiled. He seemed satisfied by her answer, so she went on. " Rin told me that it had once been your mothers?" she asked.

"Yes. That room adjoins with a nursery and she would stay there with me as an infant. The entire wing is mine. You will notice that none but those considered to be family may reside there. There are only two house staff members allowed in that corridor aside from your personally assigned guards who are only allowed in the hallway when summoned and never after dark. Do I make myself clear."

Kagome nodded. "Only family in the wing, no one after dark. Who are the people allowed into the wing?" she asked. He seemed satisfied with her progress.

" they are Zen and Naraku. Zen is the head of house staff, and Naraku, as you know is my head of security and adviser." he answered.

" Have you known Naraku for a long time?" she asked curiously. Sesshomaru paused looking into his memory,there was a curious blank expression and he glanced back at her like he had forgotten what she asked.

"For as long as I can remember." he said finally. He shook the sensation off, and got back to his objectave. " Remember the rules. And, never venture without your guards. Even within the walls of my palace, I have enemies."

"Lord Sesshomaru..." she started, but he interrupted her irritated..

" Kagome, we will not repeat this discussion. You are to be my wife. It is not proper, even for a lord to allow his wife to use a title to address him. Relent, and call me Sesshomaru." he made his argument. He had no intention of allowing formality to come between them. He hated the endless posturing of most people, and, his _wife_ was going to treat him like a husband, not a lord.

" Sesshomaru... I will do as you wish. Both in keeping with your rules and avoiding the specified wing. You have my word.."

" very well. There is only one more matter to discuss."

" Yes, Sesshoamru." she felt her heart rate increase and was dreading even the mention of it.

" Our wedding in six days. I realize that there are certain hang ups to this union. It is no secret that there is nothing between you and I, something that has already been acknowledged. Our marriage, for now, will me my assurance that you will not be harmed, while I figure out what is going on here, I will not ask more of you" he paused trailing off. He had realized from the first moment that, she had no wish to be with him. There was a sense of relief, since he did not reach for peoples company, but he also felt some disappointment that she had no desire to be his.

Kagome felt relieved, in a sense she had agreed to become his wife, but the fear of unknown, and joining in matrimony with a virtual stranger was causing her a lot of stress. She looked at him, he was pretending to be mildly interested but she could feel the anxiety in his statement. He did seemed to care about her, at least enough to give her some kind of option. She saw no way out, so she had to make the best of a bad situation. Wracking her brain, she sought the key to retaking her life.

She thought for a moment, allowing for her idea to form fully. Kagome went out on a limb. "Sesshomaru, I have a request of you."

Sesshomaru read the curious look of consentration on her face. Sesshomaru wondered momentarily what she wished for, what ever it was, as long as it would keep her there willingly, he would give it to her " ask, and it shall be yours." he answered fully intending on keeping his word.


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome finally laid her head down on her pillow. The day felt like it had dragged on. After she and Sesshomaru had attended dinner, she had been swept away on another adventure of Rin's. She was growing to like the child more and more as she was able to get to know her. She thought about Shippo, and her heart ached. She missed her small friend. He had always been there smiling and playing tricks. She could feel her eyes closing. She was exhausted, she knew it, but she also knew that if she fell asleep she would be bombarded with nightmares once more. Even then she cpuld feel the call, pulling her into the dream world.

Kagome sat up and shook her head. " there has to be a better way." she groaned. She clenched her fist and brought it down on the plush blanket. She glanced down at her new night yukata. Pure white and made from silk. It was just one of a few discoveries she and made when she had gone looking around her new room. He had had clothing made, and placed into her wardrobe for both her and Keade. The old woman had almost been offended, and refused to indulge in such luxury. Kagome had shrugged and put on the robe, she figured that based on his promise to her she would not worry about such small a thing as clothing.

But now, she wished that she could have the same faith that she would not wake up exhausted like she had the last few nights. She closed her eyes and reached with her senses. She could feel all the workers in their quarters. They rippled against her senses humming like a lullaby in their slumber. Closer, she could feel Rin and Keade. They too, were peaceful and serene. Above all the disturbances none was more disturbing then the constant thrum that had grated on her energy all day. It would not settle, and it seemed like a caged animal, vicious and snarling. She tried to cover her ears, to drive away the noise. Burying her head under the blankets, kagome decided that she would sleep, if it killed her. And soon ..she was drifting off.

Kagome was aware when she started dreaming. She fought It, stressing her mind to the limit to reach once more to wake. But his will was too strong, and her mind too taxed; Kagome was disoriented as the world around her began to materialize and haze around her. She recognized the room as the study she had spent the afternoon in. Confusion set in for a moment, before she realized what was happening, again. The moment that she saw his silhouette against the light of the flames she remembered their last encounter and the cryptic message he had given her. " Sesshomaru! How could you once more pull me from a nights rest!" she scolded. The demon paid little mind to her anger. He continued as he had been sitting at his study desk.

"kagome, you do not fail to surprise even me." sesshomaru looked at her something had changed. He seemed more then he had been in her other dreams. He gestured for her to come closer. She stood a meter from him and waited for what was in store. " you are finally here." he commented as though she were late. Kagome had little paitience for this brand of teasing.

" What is it that I must do Sesshoamru. We have met this way twice, and you have never told me what it is that I must do. Tell me why when I wake I try to remember but cannot" she went straight for the point not willing to be toyed with any longer.

" this place no longer exists in regular time. Once you leave this place your memories must be left here too." he answered perplexed though knowing as much.

" How is it that you are here as one thing and there as another. You are not the same people. You do not even act alike. It does do not even seem that you know yourself what is happening." Kagome questioned. She was not convinced what was happening wasn't apart of something elsemouch bigger. Even in her waking hours she coud feel the pulses of energy that extended through the whole palace.

" I have always been here. As long as I can remember I have been trapped here" he clenched his fist and ground his teeth. " what you know of me, is only a shadow of my self. Let me show you something Kagome." he extended his hand. Kagome took it and the ground seemed to disappear from under them. They appeared in a familiar part of the palace.

" this is that corridor that you made me swear never to enter." she observed.

" what foolishness. By everything I know this is where we will find the answer. You must come to this library, to find there what we need. Come and I will show you, There is an enemy within my palace walls. In all this time, I have not been able to find them. As with you, my other self cannot remember the things of this realm either, a furtherance of this spell." he stated hating to admit it.

"spell... You mean you are asleep as well." she said shaken by the realization.

Sesshomaru looked at her like she was an idiot, and kagome tried not to be too openly angry. " Are you really to be my salvation? You are blinded by your own fear. Believe in what we are doing, that is the only way that you can free us both."

" Both? why am I being targeted?" Kagome said outraged.

" You are mine, as I am yours. My curse is extended to you as it was to my mother. He will be coming for you, As he did to my mother, and my grandmother before her. You must free me before he kills you. Kagome, you are the only one I've found with the power."

" How?" she asked shaken by the slight rawness that was in his voice. Kagomes heart thudded in her chest.

"You must find the item that retains our power and unleash it. Then I will end this." he for a scroll that sat at the end of one of the shelves. He unrolled it and kagome was caught by the image of a priestess, penned on the parchment. Within her hands the priestess held a gem of xtrodinary beauty.

" What is it? Where can I find it?" she asked determined to get this over with. " I need to destroy that gem?

" I do not knowwaht its form is or where it will be found. I only know that he is watching you. Do not go out alone. Never in the night. He will find any opportunity to take you from me." he thought for a moment. " you must find a way to remember. Tell me, did my gift appear to you the first night I called you?"

" Yes, you scared the life out of me but I was able to at least know that you were coming for me. What are you thinking."she wondered. Sesshomaru went to a shelf behind him and pulled a yellowed scroll out. Opening it he showed her a symbol of a spider.

Sesshomaru looked at her and handed her the image " this is the sign of my enemy. For three generations, he has lurked in the shadow. Once, he had not been as he was, jealous and vengeful he craved the power my grand father had." Sesshomaru explained as he had been told by his father.

" Do you have any idea why he would be here for that long. It seems so personal." Kagome inspected the scroll trying to memorize it.

" once my family sat at the head of the demon council, under the emporer himself. My grand father was his right hand and no one could stand before him. Some how war broke out between the demon lords and the empirial court and in the struggle the emporer was killed. After two of the four demon lords were killed. The surviving ones, my grandfather amoung them, fought to keep the power that they had gained. But though they couldnt be killed, the leader of the opposing force has cursed our existance. Keeping us weak in this lowly form" he finished taking and folding the scroll into small pieces and folding her hand around the paper.

" what happened? Do you know who that leader was, or if they are still alive." she asked.

" I could olny assume that they do still live, though its been a hundred years. For a demon, time has little meaning." he said " and I am sure that there is a demon behind this. That is why I must be free. I have to continue my grandfathers work as the lord of the western lands. I can feel the covenent in my blood, I need to end this, no matter how far it goes."

Kagome's mind was going a thousand miles an hour the story sounded familiar she looked down at the scroll once more and it came to her. " Sesshomaru Where is it that your family keeps their treasury?" she asked. "maybe what you need has been hidden there among your families treasures."

he said finally. " you can not go there with out me." he thought for a moment "nothing of that great of power is stored there. It is within the palace, something that I cannot find and yet resides close enough to taunt me."

" How will I know what this thing looks like." she asked concerned.

" I cannot tell you. You will feel the power of great demonic energy trapped inside. There is not much time. Take this and remember this is the sign of my enemy. You are the only person who can find ." he looked like he regretted giving her this task but he was resolved to break this spell. Kagome wilted slightly under the weight of his goal.

" I will find this thing for you. If I can remember. This spider? What should I do once i've seen it" she asked a little intimidated.

" Nothing. Take caution with you as you search for the gem. I will aide you as I can." he said unable to do more.

Kagome felt the energy draining from her. Yawning she regarded him wearily. " I will not get a good nights rest until you are free will I?" she did not mean to sound so bitter, but feeling at the edge of waking she knew that she had not been able to rest for another night.

" Kagome, it is not safe here. And as long as we are connected, and I am sealed, you are fated to die. I will not be able to prevent it." she saw the irritation in his voice and decided it was not a good idea to complain right now. " there was one more thing. This one does not retain much from my other self. I remember the promise you asked of me." Kagome saw the smirk on his lips she sighed and wondered at this demons response.

" do you also agree, Sesshomaru?" she asked. She heard something close to a chuckle and she snapped her eyes to him wondering how he could laugh at her so.

Sesshomaru was as close to peace as he had ever experienced just then. " I am a demon and do not understand your human sentiment, but I have already given you my word and I am a man of honor. What you ask, will be done." her eyes widened and something inside her sighed heavily with relief, she could not even contain the joy that she felt and beamed.

" I am grateful." she bowed.

" it is I that owe you a great dept. for my salvation is at the cost of your welfare, I cannot repay what you will sacrifice." he turned to her the corridor evaporating around them until they were left in darkness. She knew that she was once more about to wake.

"Sesshomaru, I give you my word that I will free you and help to drive away the darkness from here." she vowed falling into the darkness. She felt jolted. Like someone had shaken her.

" What are ye talking about Kagome. You have been tossing all night with these dreams." Keade said concerned, Kagome cursed, and shook the sleep from her mind, there was something weighing on her. Her heart was accelerated and she could feel the fear of her nightmare subside " What did you see." Keade asked seriously. Kagome thought hard. Focusing she tried to push past the barrier in her mind.

Shaking her head, she shrugged. " I have tried meditating. There is something that I am missing like my mind is barred from remembering. Even so I feel a great burden on my shoulders."

" What is that in your hand Kagome." Rin said coming out from behind Keade,

" Child I told ye to hush."

"Sorry miss Keade, but Lady Kagome has something in her hand." Rin pointed. They all looked at the neatly folded piece of paper in her hand. She unrolled it and revealed the image of a spider. " yuck, I hate spiders!" Rin made a face.

" What does this mean!" Keade was horrified.

" I don't know." Kagome said spacing out

" Would you like to play in the garden?" she asked changing the subject abruptly.

"Rin I would love to go to the gardens with you." Kagome smiled. She refolded the paper and set it on the table next to her bed. Rin was so excited, she jumped up and down clapping her hands.

The crowd of women exited the room as soon as everyone was ready. They were greeted by their assigned guards who bowed lowly to them. Kagome was still not sure about people bowing to her but she smiled graciously and they set off for the dining hall. Rin held Kagome's hand, reminding her of Shippo. Again Kagome's heart was filled with remorse for not seeing her friend before she left. She turned to look at Keade but the woman was busy checking out a carving on a random door behind them. Kagome stopped.

" Keade what are you doing." Kagome asked. She went back to where keade was.

" I noticed child that every so often there are doors in this hallway that have these strange creatures on them. Kagomes' eyes snapped to the heavy wooden door. There was a scene of a giant canine standing on the edge of a cliff staring into the forest below. She contemplated it and even reached to caress the carving.

" this is strange. I feel like I've seen something like it some where else." she wondered but shrugged not concerned.

" That is what I mean. They aren't on every door just a few along the hallway." Keade said turning and leaning against the door. At once, the door opened and she fell into what she thought was another wall. Keade sighed relieved but gasped when she felt a pair of hands standing her back up. " excuse this old woman my lord, I did not know." she bowed lowly to him, who stood there impassively.

Sesshomaru was surprised to find all of them out side of his private library. He observed all of them for an instant. Kagome and Rin were hand in hand looking at him curiously. Their mirrored expressions almost caused him to laugh, but he hadn't laughed in years more then a chuckle at someone elses expense. So he noted it an moved on.

"Keade, you are welcome to all rooms of the house excluding the private corridor and my personal study and tower on the third floor." he said assuming that is why they were there.

"Lord Sesshomaru, miss Keade was just admiring the picture on the door. That one is not my favorite though." she said for Keade, who was now unsure what to say to him. Keade nodded, grateful.

" we were all just going to the dining hall to break fast, will you be joining us." Kagome asked. He was looking at her.

Sesshomaru barely heard what she said and answered "hn" his mind had been on her since he had woken that morning. He felt something, it was becoming urgent but still his mind could not find the answer. He walked ahead of them to the dining hall the guards stalking the rear. Kagome, he observed, did not even seem to be fazed, and yet he was sure it had to do with her finally being here in the palace. He was not looking forward to it but he could not avoid him any longer. He needed to see his father, soon.

The dining room was set for them already and as soon as they sat the servers came to deliver their food. Sesshomaru took his place at the head of the table. He gestured for Kagome to sit to his right, which she did. Rin sat next to her and Keade after that. The women engaged in light conversation commenting on the architecture and grounds of the palace. He paid little attention, until Rin mentioned playing in the West garden.

He did not like it. But the happines on Rins face quieted his rebuke and he was resolved.

" I cannot wait to go there it looked so beautiful." Kagome responded. He did not eat much, never had been one to over indulge, and departed from there.

As Sesshomaru got further and further from where she was, something inside him told him to go back, and demand that they not go. He did not listen, and went further into the hallway. When he got to his study, he looked out of the window. As soon as her name crossed his mind he spotted both Kagome and Rin walking hand in hand toward the maze, their guards tagging along behind them.

Kagome was relieved when she felt the fresh air on her face. With Rins hand in her own, they set off for the garden. Ahead of them was the topiary bushes that stretched to the sky and arched at the head pf the maze. Rin smiled at her.

" Want to play a game with the guards?" she giggled. Kagome quirked her brow at the young girl but listened. " on the count of three lets run and wait for them on the other side of the maze."

" I don't know about that... will you get in to trouble?" Kagome did not want the girl scolded.

" how would they, with _you_ with me, we are pretty safe with them so close." Rin sneaked a peak behind them to the whispering guards. " good, they're distracted. 1...2...3!" she burst forward Kagome in tow and both giggling as they ran. Kagome did not remember how they got out but they cleared the last stand and was greeted with the vast garden. There were bushes and vines of all types still dormant from the winters last chill. Kagome could tell that in the spring this garden would be blooming with flowers and the heavenly aroma. Rin, though, still wanted to run, and soon she found herself in a fierce game of tag. The guards still hadn't emerged from the maze.

" Pause, I cant run anymore." Rin plopped down and Kagome was more then happy to comply. She sat back and closed her eyes. " lady Kagome!" Rin said grabbing her arm and bringing her to her senses again. " there is some one over there."

Kagome sat up at once, and looked to where she gestured. Kagomes' heard almost stopped. He was there stalking them from behind a stand of rose bushes. When he realized that he had been caught he stepped forward and came towards them.

"Kagome you must come with me, there is not much time." Kouga grabbed Kagomes hand and pulled her to stand. He turned and tried to pull her along but Rin and Kagome pulled against him and yanked free.

" I'm not going anywhere with you! You need to leave." Kagome asserted. She didn't know where but she had felt watched, and she knew that Sesshomaru would not think twice about killing him.

" I wont leave you here to die. Can't you understand that I am in love with you, and have been since we were children." the desperation was clear on his face and in the rawness of his voice. Kagome did not like the way that his eyes had hardened.

" Kouga you need to leave. I have told you, that I do not love you, but I do not wish to see you killed. You must leave. I am needed here." she tried taking a step back.

" I cant let you do that. You _will_ be mine." he brushed aside all of her objections and grabbed her throwing her over his shoulder.

" Come back." Rin shouted. " You cannot take her." she ran after him and beat him with her little fists.

He turned, knocked her to the ground, and took off despite Kagomes struggles. Kouga followed the perimeter of the wall to where the brick met the boulders of the mountain side, propped against the wall and rock. was a crude wooden ladder. He stopped at the base and re adjusted her. She kneed him in the stomach forcing him to drop her and she ran. She did not make it far before he had her once more in his grasp.

" let me go!" she demanded fighting him all the way. He ignored her and started up the ladder. On the other side the mountain was built up and jagged, allowing for hand grips. Now dangling, she dared not struggle lest they both fall. " don't you understand that hes' going to kill you when he finds you... I don't want you to die. Lave me here and go." she begged him.

" by the time that prissy aristocrat even knows your gone, we will be far away." Kouga said confidently.

" Your wrong." she said and shook her head.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note:Poor kagome... and to kouga! to think that dumb wolf would actually steel from Sesshomaru! hehe well here's what happens.

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters

He rounded the last corner to the entrance way only to walk right into Rin, who's face was covered in tears. He felt his blood chill and could hardly keep himself from bolting for the door in order to hear the child's words.

" Lord Seshomaru, a man stole Kagome! I tried to stop him, but I wasn't strong enough." she wiped her eyes and cried a little harder. Sesshoamru felt a fire in his core that had seldom burned with such fury. He swept past her.

" Rin, go up to your room and wait there, I will call you once I have her, and she is safe." he knew that she would obey him. He looked around, expecting Naraku to walk around the corner, as he always seemed to do when he was in need, impatiently he strode off without him. Sesshomaru strode out to the front post, not wishing to waste any more time getting to her, even without his head of security there to help dispatch guards. " there has been an intruder, I need men combing the grounds, and the outer perimeter, Kagome has been kidnapped. I want men to search through the gardens for her personal guards." he walked straight to Hyate, the second in command of the guard and solders units. He was alert, and had men scurrying to his command before Sesshomaru was even done speaking. Sesshomaru took a second to clear the rage from his mind enough to think. The man was going to pay. For now though, he had to focus on getting her back safely. He set off, determined to catch up with them, if he knew Kagome, she was not going to make it easy for the village man, she would fight. She might even be able to give him enough time to catch up to them.

A little ways away form the north side of the palace, Kouga was struggling to keep Kagome still. She fought him hard, and kneed him in his stomach, again, which caused him more anger then pain. "Kagome, stop struggling. We need to get away from here, fast. Don't you understand who I'm saving you from? He will _never_ Love you, all he is is a war mongering Lord, with too much power over other peoples lives." Kouga was angry at her for not wanting to go with him, he was also beginning to suspect that she actually cared about the monster. Kouga had looked into that mans eyes and saw a soulless being, intent on his own will. He shook his head. Surely, she would be able to see that. " I don't understand how you could even stay there." kouga was thankful for his contact.

" Kouga. I told you already! I have a deal with Sesshomaru, we are friends, I am okay there I can even still practice medicine. This is my life and I wasn't going to marry you, weather Sesshomaru called me or not. Get it through your thick skull. _Put Me Down And Leave_. He _will_ kill you and I don't want you to die over this. You have a good life back in the village, Ayame is waiting for you there. She would be hurt if she knew that you were here doing this." Kagome said starting off reasonable sounding but, the more she talked, the less he wanted to listen, until she was struggling and shouting in his ears.

"Friends? That is laughable! I will not stand idly by and allow you to be taken by another man. You are mine. My grandfathers brother is a chief in a northern village. The Lady of The Northern Lands is an acquaintance of his and will officiate our marriage, if he asked. We will be lawfully wed before he can even find us. After that he has no right to you." She saw that she could not reason with him, he was determined to have his way no matter what she wanted.

They traveled in silence, done arguing about where he should leave her, or if he even would. Kouga looked over his shoulder. " Kagome, I don't want to fight like this, I hate it when you wont talk to me."

" You don't love me Kouga, you wont even consider what I want." she sniffed letting the sadness fill her voice.

He paused " What do you want... I would do anything for you." he said determined to dry her tears.

" You could let me walk on my own, its not much but it would make me happy right now." she made her voice really small, hoping he would bite.

" I'm not dumb, you just want to get away" he snorted.

"Your right, but, I have no idea where I am, and I would get lost out here. So why don't I just follow you for a while, and we can get up to the northern lands and escape Lord Sesshomaru." she said with a little more acting skill.

" I knew you would see things my way. I hear the mountains are beautiful. You will be perfect as a spring bride. My grandfather can perform the ceremony" Kouga laughed out loud and stopped for a rest, setting Kagome down. He cupped the side of her face and pulled her into a tight embrace. She let him hold her, though her mind, she was screaming to slap him across the face. He turned to find someplace to sit, and she took off like a light, he lunged to grab her but, he could not grab her before she was out of his reach and flying through the forest back towards the palace.

" Kagome come back! I thought you loved me" he called and cursed. She could hear him perusing her and she pressed harder, trying to put as much distance between them as she could. She felt bad for deceiving him, but she was not going to be taken to a foreign land to be forced into another marriage.

It was a few minutes before Kagome was able to rest, she paused, listening for Kouga behind her. She heard nothing. Sighing, she slumped relieved that she could think for a moment. Looking around she saw nothing but forest around her. Twilight was tinting the forest to a hazy cluster and she was resolved to make it back to the castle before nightfall. She stood, and set off into the direction that she hoped the palace was. She was not afraid of exposure, the night was starting out with warm breezes rolling off the mountains, but, she had never been in this part of the forest and was only walking in the direction that she believed the palace to be in, she had no real idea of where she was.

And...Her feet were killing her. She looked down at her shoes and did not think twice before bending over and taking them off her feet. She set them aside. kagome was getting discouraged by looking around and not being able to tell if she were going the right way or not. She tried to peer through the tree tops, to see the mountain, but the rapidly falling dusk made that impossible. " Sesshoamru... where are you. Its almost dark out here." she wondered aloud.

" Calling for your lover?" a deep cackling voice penetrated the silence. the wind picked up around her but she watched the trees, they didnt move. Her heart sped up and she felt a strange arua stalking her just beyond the tree line. She steadied and tried to catch her breath. " kagome, you will die today. What a lovley corps you will make, I shall watch personally as they bury you in the family cemetary." he seemed to take pleasure in that thought and laughed aloud.

" Who are you!" Kagome stood and shouted to the voice. He cackled again and Kagome whirled around not sure where it was coming from. She took a step back, and made the decision to flee. She turned and launched forward, leaving the cackling voice behind her. It followed at her heels as she ran. What ever creature pursued her, it caused a storm of energy that threw debris of tree branches, and splintered tree trunks. She dodged and shot right suddenly, bursting into a small meadow.

" Sesshomaru!" she yelled, her heart thudding in her chest. He was behind her, a shadow consuming the forest around her. she could barely make out the form stalking her, and mocking her terror. She didn't know how she knew, but she knew that what ever form this monster took, it was getting closer. Sesshomaru was getting closer too, she was not certain how close, but the force of his energy heading directly for, her gave her the strength to stand and turn to face it. He cackled once more echoing through the trees and shaking her to her core.

Kagome was trembling, fear was pushing past her defenses, and there were tears streaming down her face, she tried to push them back, but was unable to as he stepped into the clearing. She gasped. He stood there disguised by a white baboons pelt. She could see his wicked smirk, under the mask. Face to face with a monster, Kagome was not ready to give up, and yet saw no where to run. Standing her ground, she gathered the courage to stand up against him, and prayed that Sesshomaru showed up before she died.

" Pathetic wench, do you think you can stop me when the rest failed. Your lover is too far away, and your cries wont reach him." He strode to her, and grabbed her by the throat, picking her off the ground. Her hands shot to his wrist, and she clawed him, trying to both take the weight off of her neck and loosen his grip. As soon as her hands made contact with his skin, a white light shot out, nearly blinding her, and she heard him yell in agony. He threw her to the ground, and she looked in awe at her hands that tingled with the pulse of energy. " Bitch! You dare try to purify me." he growled and delivered a kick to her stomach she felt the air leave her lungs and she cried out in pain. " I will kill you. You will not escape" he promised. She covered her head and brought her knees up to protect her body.

" Sesshoamru." she called her voice barely audible. she gasped and coughed her, throat burning from strangulation. She felt he was close. She could feel his rage like an inferno and felt fear herself as he emerged through the tree line.

" damn," the man cursed, he turned to her, and she heard the malice in his voice. " this is not over" he disappeared in the darkness of the miasma and was gone.

Kagome heard Sesshomarus footsteps before she saw him. He hurried over to her and examined her. " I saw which way he went." she managed coughing a little but shaking from the fear of nearly dying. He frowned and said nothing.

"My men are combing the forest now, they will find him." he said after a while, not moving from his position kneeling next to her. He was furious, almost shaking as he saw the bruising on her neck and arms. She had been beaten, and yet he could still see some of the fire in her eyes. Sesshomaru lifted her from the ground, and headed back toward home. He could feel her eyes boring into the side of his face. What could he say? he thought, that he was sorry he forced her into this situation and put her life in danger for his own interest? Holding her so closely he could hear her struggled breathing, feel her tremble, shivering still from the trauma of the attack. Worse, the purplish bruises along her neck and arms made him want to destroy the entire valley with his bare hands, and, rip the beating heart from the man responsible.

He felt her grasp the front of his tunic and looked down at her. " I know what your thinking...but, it wasn't Kouga, someone else was out here, waiting for me. He knew my name, and wanted me dead." she rasped and coughed. He stopped.

" He?!... did you see his face?" he demanded a little harsher then he had intended.

" I never saw his face, he wore a baboon pelt as a disguise, but, I burned him somehow with my hands, I don't think he can touch me... It saved my life what ever happened" she managed. He resumed walking, memorizing these details, he felt the anxiety and rush for having guessed right about her. It was unintended experement, but he gathered valuable information.

" How did you get away from Kouga." he asked curious.

" He let go, and I ran away. He never could catch me as a child, and still cant." she managed a smile, but then it faded. " I was on my way back, when that monster appeared out of no where."

they could hear the guards and the mounted solders before they came into view. They circled them with a half ring and each of them bowed to sesshomaru. Naraku was first amoung them and he dismounted with a flurry.

" Hail. Lord Sesshomaru, we have found the fiend." Naraku trotted up with his horse following, and bowed elegantly. He froze when he saw the state Kagome was in, and a look of total concern came across his face. " we need to get Lady Kagome to the healer immediately," Naraku jumped down from his mount and offered the reins to Sesshomaru. " My Lord I will see that Kagome receives the care that she needs, if you would rather doll out punishment for injuring your intended in such a way." Naraku was prostrate bowing so lowly that the tendrils of his midnight hair, was almost touching the ground. He knew how much Sesshomaru liked to doll out punishment.

" I will see to Kagome's health. Have the man thrown in the dungeons. I will deal with him later." he said. " I want you in my office as soon as you reach the palace." Sesshomaru put Kagome up on the horse and made sure she was steady enough to stay on. He took the reins in hand, and began treading to in the direction of the palace. He could hear Naraku barking orders and doing his bidding and was content to let him do so, for now. He looked at Kagome, who sat slumped in her saddle. They had made it back to he grounds, and she didn't even look up when they reentered the palace walls. He helped her down from the mount, and assisted her walking through the entrance way. She was silent as they reentered the palace. Keade was waiting there, pacing. When she laid eyes on Kagome, she rushed over and bowed to Seshomaru.

" My child, what in the Kamis has done this to ye, when the servants spoke of a village man, I assumed that foolish wolf of a boy Kouga was behind it. but this? I don't know what got into him, to beat ye so." Keade shook her head. Kagome grasped her hand, wanting to explai but with so many prying eyes and ears she couldn't.

Keade ushered Kagome towards the long hallway leading to their private wing. She needed to get kagome taken care of. Keade was beginning to worry about Kagome, she still hadn't said anything, but her breathing and stride was even, if not slow. Keade was sure that she had been beaten, but Kagome had yet to mention who had ausaulted her.

Sesshomaru was at their heels, watching closely as they made there way to the wing. He was now was sure there was a conspiracy going on. It had been too convenient. He cursed himself, he had known that morning that it hadn't been a good idea, and had let them go any way. Peering at the yellowing fingerprints on the side of her neck, he cursed himself twice more.

Sesshomaru was not in the mood to play games with the old woman and her modesty issues. When she moved to step in front of him while seeing to her injuries he stepped around her the other way and took a seat close to her spot sitting on the edge of her bed. Kagome looked at him as he took his seat and he tried to read her face. She was shaken, with good reason, but she was also trying to be brave, and he suspected that it was partially due to his own temper, which was visibly on the surface.

" Sesshomaru, I was scared. I thought I was going to die there... Thank you for finding me. I could help you try and find this person, since I'm the target it should be pretty easy right?" she was looking at him seriously, he couldn't force himself to turn away such sound logic.

" that is not your task here. I have been gaining strength for this moment, you must let me protect you." he finalized it, Kagome looked at the floor thinking for a moment.

" there is a conspiracy, I'm sure. Kouga had said that he had gotten help. Maybe it was someone from inside the palace. Sesshomaru, he was not human, every where that he was, felt like it was being eaten by this sick aura." she shivered at the memory. He looked at her considering her words carefully.

" I also came to that conclusion." he conceded allowing her to at least brainstorm with him.

" who would hold that kind of grudge, to span three generations? Is there anyone that old on your staff." she wondered realizing the implication of that statement.

Did he have people who had also worked for his grandfather? He could not come up with that answer like something was filtering the answer from his mind. He struggled with this idea and pushed it aside as ridiculous. He knew where he must go. Sesshomaru looked at her hard he was still angry at himself for allowing her to slip from his grasp for even a second. " it is not your job to take on the monsters inside these palace walls. This is _my_ battle, I will not allow others to touch what is mine and get away with it. Stay here wile I try to find some answers" he clenched his jaw and stood from his position sitting next to her.

" Wait Sesshomaru, I need to help you... I feel it." Kagome stood after him and reached to grab his sleeve. He turned and caught her hand.

" Kagome, I need your trust. We made an agreement. Right." he said to her, stopping her with a glance, she nodded. " then allow me to protect you, I am sure you are the one who will assist me in uncovering this, but, in order for me to protect you adequately, I must speak with my father. Rest, I will return tomorrow." he released her hand. He turned on his heal and left the room. The corridor was filled with the raging emotions that simmered just below the surface of his calm demeanor.

The abandoned hallway was an intertwined fortress of cobwebs and dust, he passed through them unfazed. He could just barely feel the tension in the air, as he drew closer to the old library, he could almost feel his fathers restless aura. He was becoming overwhelmed by the intensity of it, but then again, he was steadied by the remembrance of tragedy to firm his resolve.

He came across the properly engraved door, and did not even pause before pushing the door open. The library was in darkness. " Father I have come." he said. Though it was dark, Sesshomaru did not feel impaired, his senses were keen, searching for his fathers movements. He was not prepared though, for the sudden impact colliding with the side of his face. He turned out of the punch and steadied his footing for battle.

" You brought her here, after I commanded you to leave her in that village." Sesshomaru's father was enraged. "She's already dead isn't she. I smell her blood on your hands." her man swung at Sesshomaru again, missing with his forward hand, but catching him off guard by turning his back fist into a rib breaker. Sesshomaru staggered and jay hooked out of his teach.

" Father, tell me what I want to know. I came to you before, with no success. This killing has to end, she must survive this." Sesshomaru ducked a right jab and a back overhand punch, but found him self backed against a corner. He had to get the key to defeating this monster before Kagome was another victim.

" Tell me Sesshomaru do you have something to protect? Or is this another game to gain power and stature among the lords." he snarled teeth bared and in his face. " do you love this girl enough to see this through to the end son."

" father, I have made a deal with the girl that makes it to where she stays here willingly. I will not allow her to be killed while I free our family from this." Sesshomaru spat.

" hhmm, you have yet to awaken. How can you save that girl, when you do not even know yourself." he snorted in his face.

" I have no need for your games. I am Lord Sessomaru, ruler of the Western Lands. There is only one foe, lurking unseen that stands in the way of my destiny. Tell me how to defeat it. You have been here since the death of Izayoi, stewing in your own insanity-" his fathers hand shot to his throat.

" silence... you know nothing. You fight in ignorance. Playing right into his games. You are too weak, in your state, to defeat anything. You have to awaken before its too late... _I_ realized too late." he looked distant like he was drifting to another place in his mind.

" explain this, father. What do you mean... awaken."

" We are not of this form, we are disguised even from ourselves. Unleash your true self and you will know what must be done."

" Your speaking in riddles, father. Tell me how I can defeat this monster and keep Kagome alive." Sesshomaru demanded, stepping froward and stepping out of the corner his father had backed him into.

" Call your brother home."

" I will not."

" You must combine your strength. Or, awaken your true form. But until you awaken ,the curse has the upper hand. Your wife will never be safe." he retreated into his own thoughts.

" Father."

" I have already called for him. I had a feeling you would not listen to me about that girl. I hope the happiness she brings you id worth risking her life for. Your brother should be here within the week." he turned and started looking through the shelf. Sesshomaru watched him for a few moments, thoroughly incensed that his brother was already on his way. The closed his eyes, feeling a migraine come on. He mentally noted why he didn't go down here often. He had thought that last weeks brawl had been enough to sate his appetite for a while, but he had also not expected her life to be threatened the first day that he had brought her home.

It was the speed of the attack that had him worried. all of the other women had been married into the family before the attacks started. It was like there was a sense of urgency that compelled the monster to attack so quickly. He thought about his fathers words. He needed to change into his true self? But he was just a man, was he not? He had always been this way, wouldn't this be his true form? He felt goose bumps raise on his neck, he shook off the feeling and took one last look at his mumbling and psychotic father tottering around his library and turned to leave. He had a lot to think about.

Sesshomaru walked back to his private hallway and looked at each of the doors at he passed them. He stopped before the two doors that held all of his incentive to fight. He glanced briefly between the two before walking to one and pushing the door open.

Rin's bed chamber was immense and decorated to perfection. He did not have to search for her he found her sitting by her fire place on a small rocking chair that he had had specially made for her. He crossed the room and knelt next to her.

" Lord Sesshomaru, you came back for Rin, that means that Kagome is safe?" she asked worriedly. He nodded and she sighed in relief. "Please forgive Rin for being bad, I will stay with my guards from now on, and I'll never play tricks on them again." she swore while tears streamed down her cheeks.

" Rin, you may go and see her if ,you wish, but I have to asked you not to leave this hallway. You are not to allow anyone into this area, not even Naraku. If they come in you must hide until I can find you. Promise me you will not disobey." he said calmly. She listened carefully and agreed. He patted her head and stood.

" Does Lord Sesshomaru mean that Rin can visit Kagome, now?" she asked on the edge of her seat. He nodded once and she shot out of her chair and crossed the room.

She glanced back at him once before rounding the corner and entering Kagomes room. He listened momentarily to the joyful laughter of his ward, and the mothering chastise of Keade. He marveled for a moment, before exiting and treading down the hall to his chamber,that he had people that meant something to him. Who brought him a measure of comfort during the day. He was able to worry about them, care fore them, and protect them. He realized then how close he had come to loosing it all. Loosing Kagome. He did not like the feel of that emotion. Certainly he was not in love with the girl, but she had surprised him. " Friends, hu?" he snorted at the notion, and entered his bed chamber. And yet he could not deny that it had peaked his interest.

She had looked at him so earnestly. " Sesshomaru I have one request... if we can both manage to live. I would like to be your friend." she had smiled and for a moment the sun caught her eyes and he was transfixed, staring into a sea of blue. He had been surprised, to say the least. He was prepared to give her land, or things, whatever she desired. What she asked, was something that he had never been any good at.

" Friends? That is what you wish? Kagome, know that I would give you anything, up to half of all that I possess." he had asked. She just smiled. " are you certain that is all you wish of me?"

" Being friends would make everything else unimportant. Friendship is a bond that cannot be broken by time or distance." her words echoed in his mind as he sat by his fireplace and stared at the burned up wood and ash.


	8. Chapter 8

The door to her chamber opened. She knew it was Sesshomaru before he had opened the door fully. She didnt know why, but his aura was unmistakable. Seeing his face, she felt relieved that he had come to see her, and smiled warmly at him as he approached. He acknowledged her with a nod before coming to sit at the foot of her bed. His posture was tense, she could tell that he had sometihng on his mind, but she couldnt begin to guess what could set _him_ on edge.

" Are you well?" he asked after a few seconds. his façade hadn't slipped and

" Yes I am anxious to stretch my legs." she said honestly, he nodded a little absently, and she could tell that his mind was still somewhere else. He shifted and looked at her. His eyes were unreadable, and he was searching her as though he were trying to come to a decision about something.

Sesshomaru spoke after a moment. " Perhaps we could take a walk together. I have gotten word that brother has returned to the palace, and has enacted certain traditions that need to be dealt with before we can proceed with our wedding." Sesshomaru did not look amused. She cocked her head to the side, and tried not to show the shock that she felt. _That_ was what had him so upset?

She smiled warmly and tried to reasure him. She had seen shippo this way with his younger sister... Siblings, they never want to get along. " Brother?... What traditions? Does this mean that we are stalling the wedding?" she did not mean to sound _so _eager, but she could not hide the glimmer of hope in her eye. He ignored it affectively.

He tried not to be too surly about her light attitude and carefree smiles, when he was at the edge of an explosion. He despised when his brother came home. He was ready at any time to beat the boy, but that mouth of his always made him want to send him into the next relm. He took a steadying breath and tried to explain further. "The female brought into the family, to continue our line, must be approved of by the living relatives."

kagome paused."... Approved? Like what, cattle for inspection? You never mentioned that I have to live up to any standards." she was visibly upset and he was taken back for a moment.

" This is only a formality, they have no sway over my decisions and I have no intention of allowing you to be taken from me." he said like it was a matter of fact, he was amazed that she could change moods so quickly. Kagome thought of the very real possibility, that she would be stuck in a room with three men, exactly like sesshomaru, and felt weary. Looking at him she judged that he already knew what she was thinking, and by the look on his face, he wasn't too excited to go through with it either.

" Alright then. I will do it. We are going to be family after all. What is he like, this brother of yours." she asked letting the panic subside,she smiled coming to accept what was happening, but Kagome was taken off guard by what he said next..

" he is a fool,"

she paused and blinked a few times. He looked serious, and she had to stop herself from giggling at him " A fool? Really? you are obviously the heir, so it is you younger brother? Come on, I bet you are a lot alike." she smiled innocently and saw him flinch like she had slapped him. His eyed deadened and she knew she had said the wrong thing.

" We are nothing alike!" he said harsher then he had intended, she did not flinch, just looked at him trying to read his expression. He exhaled and looked over at her once more. He sighed and took a chance to reach for her hand. She looked at it momentarily before taking it, and marveled at how much bigger his hand was then hers. " forgive this Sesshomaru, I do not wish to speak of him any longer. He will be here in the afternoon, he's already sent word. Then, we shall have a private dinner in the upper dinning room." he informed her squeezing her hand tightly before releasing it. " let us go to the gardens, I will wait for you in the hallway" he stood and departed from her presence.

She took a second to gather her thoughts. Her hand was still warm from where he had been holding it. Looking at it speculatively, she saw no mark or impression that he had held her hand but there was a lingering warmth that was deeper then the skin. She shook those things out of her mind, and got out of bed. She dressed promptly. She could not allow him to wait on her, too long. She threw on a kimono that had come furnished in her wardrobe. The material was a sapphire blue with silver embroidery and trim. She took only a second to admire it before sweeping out into the hallway. Sesshomaru was there talking with some guards who looked extremely nervous.

" are you certain its him?" Sesshomaru sounded irritated the guards trembled. She stepped closer and he stilled as though she had caught his attention. He turned and looked at her, his eyes softened from cold fire, to liquid amber and he turned his back on the guards to greet her. They exhaled silently.

Sesshomaru was sure when she entered the hallway, when he turned she was breathtaking, wearing the same shade of blue as her eyes. He tensed realizing that the guards were also staring at her." that is acceptible " he noted complimenting her with a nod. Kagome blushed unsure how to receive the compliment and thanked him shyly.

Sesshomaru did not know what came over him but when he saw her he could no longer focus on his anger, and at the sight of her gentle blush he was speechless. She was lovely, and he had known this before, _he was a man_ _after all_, but there was a certain sensation in knowing that the woman in his company was also the one who would stay with him for the rest of his life. If he could keep her alive, that was.

He turned his mind to more productive matters, before he could allow himself to become attached, he had a monster to slay. The still purpeling bruises showed still on her thin neck." Let us be on our way." he said feeling something a kin to guilt, the bruises were still a reminder of how fragile that her life was. He ushered her ahead of him determined not to let her out of his sight.

She peeked at him through the corner of her eye and caught him lost in his daydream. She halted her pace and he stopped before walking into her, but, she was not sure that he had realized that they had stoped. " Sesshomaru?" She said softly, getting his attention. She looked back at him and his eyes fixed on hers. " I know your feeling guilty about yesterday, but, I am okay... really. I _choose_ to stay here, I feel like there is something I have to accomplish here, Something only _I_ can do. You told me, a few days ago that you felt something when you met me, and you_ knew_.I _also _knew then, that this is where I needed to be. So don't feel guilty for it, its my desire to be here." she reached for his shoulder and patted it lovingly, the way her mother used to do when she was upset.

He looked down at her hand and caught it with his own, she was nearly surprised by the gesture but there was a look in his eyes that quelled her uncertainty. "Kagome, listen to me, I am not willing to allow you to be hurt, even if it cost me my life. If I have guilt, it is because I have not adequately protected you." he kept her hand and continued walking toward the side garden entrance. Kagome looked down at her hand, still grasped tightly in his in some ways she was aware that this was one of the first times he had openly shown her affection, and she felt the color stain her cheeks. He didnt seem to notice as they walked cown the hall to the stair and moved closer to the west garden. He had warned her that he hadnt been out there in a while, but as they walked through the garden door to the inner garden room, she was greeted with the perfection of a well tended atrium. She glanced back at Sesshomaru, who was looking around like he was reliving a distant memory.

" How long did you say it has been here, untouched." she asked. They both walked to the outer door to the garden, and just as before she was greeted with immaculate flowerbeds, bursting with life. There was too many unexplained things, She thought about it, and every time she had asked the age or era of certain people and objects he looks as though he was caught out of faze, is irritable and confused. Also, he seemed to always know where she was, even when she made no sound. They stepped out onto the stones of the pathway. It took them through a winding path latticed with plants just before bloom. Kagome was amazed at the variety of plants.

"Look here, this flowers roots can become a salve that eases arthritis." she pointed at a purple flower that littered the bed as a ground cover. Sesshomaru nodded not quite understanding but appreciative of her happiness. " and this one! The leaves can be dried and turned into a sweet tea." she clapped her hands together. " I've never seen so much of it in one area. May I?" she turned to him and pleaded with her eyes.

" This is your home." he answered. She smiled broadly and bent to gather the leaves. She harvested a handful and while she was working she gasped. " you see this. If you mince the dried stem it can be boiled and turned into a gel for burns. It actually helps to regrow the skin." she turned the full force of her eyes on him. She was so excited by all the varieties of plant life that she found herself bent over, working in the dirt.

Sesshomaru looked thoughtfully at her and unexpectedly he knelt on the earth beside her and began to tend the garden. She looked at him taken back, she hadn't meant to get so caught up, but he seemed to want to take part in her happiness. She appreciated the company and found peace even in the silence of his company.

It was a while before they took a break. Kagome wiped the sweat from her brow and sighed content. " this is a lovely day. I am glad we got out today, I havent felt this good in days." she sat back and admired their handiwork. She looked back at Sesshomaru, who was finishing up his section. He was perfect, not even breaking a sweat though the sun was beating down on them. He sat back himself.

His eyes turned to her and she smiled warmly. " I like being friends." she admitted. " how long has it been since you were able to spend time with some one, no pretenses." she asked. He thought for a moment.

" I have never had friends, the people around me are political relations and subjects. I have never indulged in friendship, and, until you made me aware that it was even possible, I never considered becoming friends with you." he said honestly, no punches pulled. She tried not to cringe but found an admiration for his stark honesty.

" Oh yeah? what changed your mind." she laughed, as though the notion of never having friends was silly. Which it was, in her oppinion.

" You. I hadn't considered this marriage as anything more then a duty, and responsibility to finally uncover this murderer, and to fufill my obligation to my family and territory. You intrigue me, and you talk to me like none has ever dared to in my life. you are also willing stay with me, though your life is being threatened. What you are risking, I can never repay, so I owe you a great dept, and with everything that I have offered to you, you have chosen to become friends with a man such as myself. I am a ruthless warrior, and a cruel master, undeserving of such an arrangement." he said as a matter of fact.

She nodded, reached for his hand and rubbed the dirt off of it. Wit the other, she reached over and patted his cheek he didnt move. " you're a good friend." she smiled and they both fell into silent company.

" well ain't that cute." a scathing voice penetrated their silence. Kagome looked up, only to be confronted by a man nearly as tall as Sesshomaru, with the same silver hair and amber colored eyes. But that, was where the similarities ended. His eyes, were passionate and like fire assaulting her, but his eyes didn't linger on her but for a second. " you are a piece of shit." he spat at Sesshomaru.

" watch your tongue filth." Sesshomaru hissed and stood from his place. Kagome scrambled after him, feeling the rage between the two. " this is my future wife you are speaking before, show her respect."

" It ain't her I was talkin to!" the man was indignant, he looked over at her concideringly and winked. " I think your real pretty miss." he nodded, letting the fire drain partially from his glare. Then, he turned to his brother. " Sesshomaru, how could you do this, after everything we've been through. Her life must be worthless to you! Arrogant prick!" he seethed " when father told me you chose a bride, I didn't believe him I didn't want to. But, here is the proof. You're here with her in the gardens. The same one that your mother was killed in, and you still act freely, without consideration of her welfare. That pisses me off."

" You are rash, and short sighted as always. I can beat this, and I will not allow any to touch what rightfully belongs to me, not even _you_." Sesshomaru looked down his nose at his younger brother. "Inuyasha, you may go, I have no need for your assistance in protecting my chosen." he dismissed Inuyasha with a wave of his hand.

" you prick! You really think you can handle this on your own. You are so arrogant!" Inuyasha growled before launching himself at Sesshomaru. Sesshomeru stepped to the side, missing the force of impact, but was caught by a spinning back fist, which caught him in the throat. He turned out of the punch and fired back.

Kagome watched amazed as these two grown men, Sons of the second western lord, battled each other. She watched them exchange blows to the face and abdomen with a kind of wonder. These men knew how to fight, they moved with grace and passion, not letting their movements move beyond the tight control of precision. She realized then,why Sesshomaru was considered unbeatable. What she saw in his face was a mixture of joy and malice. Love for the fight, and he was good.

Inuyasha was not going to let Sesshomaru win. No way could he allow another woman to be killed like kykio was. This woman was just like her, similar in appearance, and she shone with a light that was almost palpable. She was purity, he could feel it. He ducked under a forward jab with lightening speed moving into an inside position and fired an uppercut... He should have seen it coming.

Sesshomaru was smiling when Inuyasha moved in on him, as soon as the boy fired his uppercut Sesshomaru shot his forward hand past his guard, and caught him by the throat. The boys uppercut landed hard, but the small pain was nothing to the satisfaction of watching his brother hang, struggling and turning blue in the face. When he felt his honer had been satisfied, he dropped him to the ground and dusted off his hands.

Kagome was stunned, She looked from one brother to the other. Sesshomaru was indignantly brushing some non existent dust from his hakima, and Inuyasha sat massaging his throat and cursing under his breath, just loud enough to be heard. It was outrageous. Kagome couldn't hold It in any more and giggled at the absurdity of it all.

" What are you laughing at. Girl?" Inuyasha was unable to hold back. He was puzzled, and really couldn't think past his bruising limbs and sore throat to figure out why she was so amused.

" I have never seen such a display of brotherly love. Forgive me for being rude, I just found you both so entertaining." she smiled at Inuyasha, who blushed and sputtered half angry. He stood and brushed the dirt from his cloths.

" Girl, you are too beautiful to die in this castle married to this cold prick. Some one like _you_ should be loved and comforted, and That is two things this guy has no idea about. Get out of here, I'll hold him off till you are safely away. " Inuyasha said to her with good intention standing back up and preparing to launch himself at him again.

Kagome smiled understandingly and shook her head, confusing him. " I understand that you are trying to protect me, and I thank you for it. But it's okay, because, Sesshomaru and I, are friends and I trust him." she looked him in the eye, stark in her sincerity. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he looked a little distressed on top of his confusion, finally realization and fury hit him and his face turned red.

Turning on his older brother he bared his teeth and growled. " how did a cold bastard like _you_ find this woman. I swear if you let her die, I'll rip you to shreds!" He was riled back up and nearly foaming at the mouth. " the old man will be livid. yeah.. Then we will both kill your sorry ass." he said launching himself at him once more. Sesshomaru tied him up in a matter of seconds hooking his arms through both of Inuyasha's forcing an awkward wrist lock and making Inuyasha struggle.

Sesshomaru smirked satisfied and let the boy go. He walked over to Kagome and stood by her protectively. Showing that he would not be swayed by anyone, not even his own brother. Sesshomaru's face was a mask, his eyes gazed coldly at Inuyasha, but there was also a small sense of pride, but for what, she could not be sure.

" Inuyasha. I am looking forward to being your sister. My name is Kagome, I don't think we were formally introduced." she bowed formally.

" Ka-Go-Me?" he repeated slowly. " That is like that kids game." he hummed it softly and she smiled.

" Yes your right. My mother chose it." she revealed reflecting on the past momentarily.

" Kagome, I would be honored to call you family." Inuyasha said a little solemnly. There was sadness etched in his eyes. He had the eyes of a man who had lost everything, kagome had a hard time looking away but was shaken back to reaity when she heard the sound of sesshomarus voice.

" Inuyasha, I suggest that you return to your chambers and ready yourself for dinner. Kagome and I have other things to attend to this day." Sesshomaru said with mock boredom. Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms, turning his back on Sesshomaru. Kagome was ushered back toward the palace she turned and waved at Inuyasha who watched her closely, she smiled.

" Good by." she bid him farewell before they passed through the atrium and turned down the corridor. She looked up at Sesshomaru hapily. " I like him."

" I do not." he answered. And stopped short, turning to her and halting her by grabbing her hand to stop her. She turned back to him and looked at him puzzled. His face was a mask of steel, she did not understand how his moods could change so rapidly. She could feel negative emotion coursing through his already chaotic aura.

" what's wrong?" she stepped closer, closing some of the distance between them. Kagome made a bold decision and reached up to cup the side of his face in her hand. " its going to be alright," she tried to sooth him.

Sesshomaru was in between emotions, rage for his younger brothers insolence and insistence that he had no regard for her life, and partial irritation that Kagome would not find him as repulsive as he did. Now, he stared into her eyes as _she_ assured_ him_ that he would be alright. She was beautiful, he had known that from the beginning, but her gentleness and kindness always seemed to catch him off guard. He reached to her hand and grasped it with his own possessively, she saw the change in him immediately and felt her heart quicken, like a rabbit being cornered by a dog.

Kagome watched his eyes melt from ice, then heat up to magma in a matter of seconds. She was caught, transfixed. He was going to kiss her, she could see it. She was close enough, that all she wold have to do is lean forward. Blushing she weighed her options between allowing him to kiss her or weather she should run away down the hall and pretend that nothing had happened.

Neither made a conscious choice to lean forward, but they both did. their lips made contact simultaneously and they reached for the other to draw them closer. Their first kiss was hesitant, feeling out what the other was comfortable with.

Kagome was held tightly in his arms, her own were under his, awkwardly grasping him enough to show him that she was there. His lips were soft against hers, gently moving and coxing her to respond. She closed her eyes feeling more content then she had expected to. When they finally kissed, he could not stop himself from pulling her close and kissing her. She was dazed, He pulled her back to him and kissed her once more this time a little more aggressively then even he had expected. He waited for her to pull away or push him back even a little but she didn't. When he released her for the second time her eyes were still closed and did not open for a moment afterwords. When her eyes did open it took her a second more to come back to earth.

Kagome shook herself back to reality, he was there standing still so close. her heart was beating against his she could feel the tension of his arms around her and the still possessive gaze that tracked each micro expression that crossed her face. Sesshomaru wanted her as he had never wanted another woman. Not being one for interactions, he preferred to be alone, and the few women that had come and gone in his life had not interested him, they had annoyed him _almost_ to the point of murder. But, Kagome was different, from the first time he had laid eyes on her, he knew she was different. he had never been drawn to speak to and certainly not to touch many people, least of all power seeking women. the innocent fear that stained her face reinforced his resolve. letting her go he allowed her room to breath and lead her down the hall walking just ahead of her. Kagome hurried to catch up and tried to hide the blush that still stained her cheeks.

Within just a few hours Kagome was thoroughly irritated. She had been standing on a stool in her chamber for an hour being fitted by a seamstress; Who took no small joy in jabbing her with the needles. " ouch!" she squealed.

" Oh don't be a niny! This dress is my masterpiece, Lord Sesshomaru will not be able to tear his eyes from you all night." the woman named Aku swooned. Kagome suspected that she wished that it were _her_ marrying Sesshomaru instead.

" Why so much fuss over a dress I'll only wear once?" she asked honestly.

" hunn, you only get married to a Lord once. This is not like in the villages, where you can choose to separate. this is til death do you part. And knowing this family, it might not bee to long till that happens. Better for them to remember you as the vision of beauty that I've created for you, then as a cold corps. The last one was thrown from the third story balcony. There was not much left of her when the masters got to her." Aku gossiped not feeling any pity that Kagome was now completely uncomfortable.

" Balcony I thought Sesshomaru's mother had died in the gardens."

" Oh she did, it was the last masters second wife Izayoi that had been thrown. Lord Inuyasha's mother" Aku said nonchalantly as though it had once been high drama and was now just common knowledge.

" Inuyasha? I met him earlier today." Kagome said " how long ago did that happen.

" It's been years. He's here you say? Its the first time since _she_ died, you know his wife lady Kykio... I should start on reinforcing his robes those men do love to fight one another." Aku giggled to herself. " don't tell the masters, but I bet on Lord Sesshomaru every time."

" ouch!"

" Sorry dear that one was _not_ intentional."

Kagome sighed and continued to stand still until the seamstress had either run out of needles to jab her with or gossip evidently finishing the alterations at the same time. Kagome stepped down from her stool and looked at herself in the mirror. She gasped.

" That's not me!" she said confused. The seamstress laughed loudly.

" Of coarse it is dear, you are my master piece, no other could construct such a lovely gown that complements such lovely features. My work is done." she clapped her hands together and began putting her supplies back into her bag. When they had successfully gotten the dress off of her again, Kagome sat back and sighed.

" I'm never going to get used to these gowns." she muttered.

There was a knock on the door. A maid red headed opened the door and bowed lowly to Kagome. "The master has called for your presence in the upper dinning hall. I am here to escort you there." she said Kagome smiled at her and stood.

" Yes, of coarse, let me just get dressed..."

" Let me, the master said that I had been appointed to be your personal maid, this is well within my realm of responsibility." she bowed again.

" I can get dressed by myself." she laughed as though it were ridiculous.

" My lady it is my job the lord will punish us for not following his commands." she said color draining out of her face slightly. Kagome furrowed her brow seeing real fear in her eyes and decided that she wold talk with him about his reign of terror. She relented and nodded.

" My name is Riku, it is my pleasure to serve you milady." Riku smiled

Kagome was frustrated and nervous. Riku had insisted on putting her in the most restricting cloths in her closet. The gown was snug without being tight, but her arms were covered to her wrist with too long sleeves that flowed past her hands and a sash that wrapped around her middle and restricted her breathing space. She was far from light headed, but close enough to lack of oxygen to realize how uncomfortable it was. And then there was her shoes. Riku actually pulled out some high topped leather boots that matched the black trim of her kimono, they laced up and felt like she had entrapped her feet.

Riku was silent walking next to her and the only real sound in the hallway was the sound of her guards shuffling in their armor to keep up. " Riku have you ever met Sesshomaru's father." she asked nervously.

" never my lady, he has been isolated by his own will for years, even before I came here. I've heard stories of his youth though. He was said to be a very gentle and compassionate lord."

" Are you sure that's Sesshomaru's father?" she asked

" That was before he went mad. I talked to a maid that ventured into that forbidden corridor and she claimed to have been attacked by a shadow and said she also heard a howl like a ferocious beast." Riku s eyes glinted as she relayed the information. " I have never gone there myself but four days after she went in there she was found in the gardens. The poor girl had been pushed from a window."

" She died? How long ago?" she was shocked.

" Time moves slowly around here it is hard for me to remember." Riku said thinking for a moment.

" Riku, don't scare lady Kagome, that was an accident, that girl could have fallen over a drawn line on the floor." one of the guards said. Kagome looked back at him. He was a youth with jet black hair and teal eyes. She looked at him seeing him for the first time. There was something off about this place. She looked back at Riku who stuck her tongue out at the guard.

" I am obligated as her personal maid to warn her of dangers in the palace." Riku justified herself.

All the while they moved ever closer to the dinning hall. This was a part of the castle Rin had shown her two days ago. She smiled remembering how she had run around the big table.

It was the moment that she had been dreading. They stepped in front of the giant arched doorway. Riku stepped in front of her and opened the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Sesshomaru was there when she entered following her personal maid. Riku whispered to the guard to her left and he stabbed his staff to the ground getting everyone's attention.

" Lady Kagome as arrived." he announced. Kagome blushed to the root of her hair. She tore her eyes away from the guard to look around the room. She saw the huge chandelier and remembered that Rin had said it was her favorite one in the house. Below, was the huge table, it was set with four place settings and a glowing candle centerpiece. She was captivated only momentarily at the decorations. Sesshomaru was walking toward her, his eyes were tense she could tell that he had not been enjoying himself. Behind him she saw Inuyasha sitting at the table and watching them intently.

" Are you prepared?" he asked quietly. she could see emotion in his eyes and it intimidated her slightly. She was used to him never being shaken by things, and yet, she could almost see anxiety in his face. She swallowed hard and nodded. He reached out for her hand and she took it using him as an anchor. They sat next to the head of the table. Her to his left.

" Kagome! Good, your here. I'm starving, when's that old man gonna get his ass down here." Inuyasha said tiredly propping his chin against his fist.

She felt a little better hearing Inuyasha so nonchalant. But, when she looked at Sesshomaru, she could see nothing but dread. She feathered her thumb over the back of his hand trying to comfort him. He glanced over at her and she saw him slide back into his usual impassiveness and she relaxed.

It was just a minute after, that there was a sound outside the door and both doors opened revealing a giant of a man, who resembled both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Sesshomaru's father swept into the room and circled the table to his place at the head. He looked around at his sons and then his gold eyes, that mirrored Inuyasha's more then Sesshomaru's, rested on her and she could see the fury building.

" I do not accept." he said looking directly at her. Kagome felt small under the weight of his stare. Sesshomaru held her hand tighter, Giving her courage.

" Father it is not your choice." Sesshomaru spat seething.

" Told 'ya prick." Inuyasha snorted. " Lets kick his ass for risking the life of such a cute girl." he stood and cracked his knuckles.

" Send her home, She does not belong here." his face was impassive and he reminded her of Sesshomaru just then. Sesshomaru stood not allowing his father to override his own will. Kagome saw the tension rising in the room, Sesshomarus father looked as though he would be a hard fight for Sesshomaru, and she wasn't sure if she was about to see their family explode into a fist fight, for the second time in one day.

" father, as I have said before I will not allow any to touch what is rightfully mine. Not even you. She stays, and as the acting lord, I have the full authority to do so." he was not playing games with them. Both men looked at him exasperated.

" Is this life what you wanted for yourself, girl?" His father turned his eyes on Kagome once more.

" No. It is not." She said honestly.

" I have been told it is your decision to stay. Why is this,

if you have no want for this life." he sat back and smirked at Sesshomaru who met his eyes full on.

" Sesshomaru and I are friends. And I want to help him to catch whoever is trying to kill me." she stated. Sesshomaru's father looked taken back, and he glance at his oldest son to see if she was real. Sesshoamru met his fathers eyes square on.

" trying? There has already been an attack?" he inquired of kagome she found her voice again and answered shakily.

" Yes, yesterday I was attacked in the forest, but I was able to live long enough for Sesshomaru to get there." Kagome admitted.

" What! How did YOU get away." Inuyasha stood from his seat. Kagome was surprised at their shock, even Sesshomaru was looking at her.

" I.. burned him."

"Burned him!?" both Sesshomaru's father and Inuyasha said together.

" Father, we need her here. Understand, that I knew from the moment I saw her that she is going to help us end this." there was a moment of consideration from all of them. The silence stretched on for what Kagome felt to be an eternity.

"what is your name Girl?" he asked

"Kagome." she bowed respectfully in her chair.

" Kagome, I am Toganomaru, both Seshomaru and Inuyasha's father, I accept youpermit you to marry my son. On one condition." Touganomaru turned his eyes on his eldest son. " Sesshomaru, if she dies here you will be stripped of your position, and I will pass the lordship on to Inuyasha."

" what! I don't want to be a stuffy lord?! Inuyasha shouted outraged.

" I accept" Sesshomaru conceded. He would not allow his authority to be userped, and if all else failed and kagome did die, sesshomaru was content to kill is brother and take back his position. He nodded confirming it to his father. Touganoumaru narrowed his eyes at his eldst son, reading his train of thought. Inuyasha had no chance, he sighed.

" since that is settled. Let us dine as a family." he ended the conversation and the guard, who looked more then a little shaken, walked to the kitchen entrance and knocked twice on the door. At once, there was activity all over the dining space. Maids and kitchen staff brought food and drink, serving every one according to their desire. In the same way that the bustling activity began, it came to a close when they dispersed, most back into the kitchens while some remaining to attend their needs.

Kagome waited until Touganoumaru and Sesshomaru had both started eating to pick up her utensils. Across from her, Inuyasha devoured his plate like an animal, belching and slurping his food. She froze, watching him, he was like a starved dog eating for the first time in days.

" Inuyasha you are disgusting." Sesshomaru remarked stopping to watch as well, he sneared. " cease your filth this moment." Sesshomaru scolded.

" Inuyasha, that is simply unacceptable for an heir of the western lands!" Touganomaru chided with a little more humor in his voice then his eldest son. Inuyasha did not look fazed, he simply slowed down his eating to a less distracting pace. " that is more acceptable." his father commented, sesshomaru nearly growled.

" Don't get to eat often enough, traveling and fighting bandits. I had to deal with some real wise asses that thought they could brush me off and trample by me on their horses. Said they were warring with the mountain folk, They weren't anything though and I took them out with no problem." he shrugged

" Where was this band of mercenary's?" Sesshomaru asked, his interest peaked.

Inuyasha shrugged." About two days journey to the north. Weren't more then fifty of them though its a small enough threat and I've already taken them out."

" Well done! that is the demon in you." Touganomaru nodded proud. Kagomes eyes snapped to him. He looked completely serious. " embrace it son." Kagome felt goose bumps rise on her skin, and was suddenly aware that Touganomarus aura was very different then Sesshomaru's or Inuyasha. She zoned out and could feel that she was having a moment of clarity, the room became a swirling chamber of battling auras. She blinked not sure if she was really seeing it or imagining. When she opened her eyes a few times she was not sure it was real but could still see them. The three of them were consumed by it. It was something that she had been trying to ignore. But, it shocked her, how blind she had been. Looking around just then, it was like a fog had been lifted from her mind. She could feel close to realization, at the cusp, but unable to step through the threshold.

She had never counted herself as superstitious, but the strange things that these men brought around had her almost getting out her prayer beads. She watched the mixed reactions. Inuyasha looked at his father like he pitied the man. Sesshomaru was seething more then normal, while Touganomaru continued to eat as though he had said nothing.

Sesshomaru slammed his fist down on the table. " Enough father!"

" Can't take the truth, Sesshomaru, it is our history, and birthright." Touganomaru insisted.

" let the old man babble Sesshomaru, we all know hes nuts." Inuyasha shrugged and went back to eating. Sesshomaru glared daggers at him.

" It is not craziness. We are under a spell, you can't even see whats happening, its not your fault, your both weak of mind and refuse to see what is real. Neither of you had your mothers here to help me to raise you, Forgive me." Touganomaru said somberly.

" weak of mind!" Inuyasha scoffed offended then he leaned over, very much the conspirator. " So pops, how do we break this spell and become demons?" Inuyasha baited Sesshomaru, encouraging their father even though Sesshomaru was close to coming over the table at him.

" I don't know." Touganomaru's face darkened. Inuyasha swallowed hard realizing that it may not have been a good idea to egg him on." but, I did once. I saw it in a dream."

" This is insane! You are delusional." Sesshoamru tried to end the conversation.

" You are the one who sees a delusion son." he answered looking him straight in the eye. Touganomaru glanced over at Kagome who was watching, listening intently. There was a look of clarity that crossed his features and he looked ather as though he were seeing her for the first time. " you know, don't you?" he said looking interested in her.

Kagome could not deny what she was seeing, the moment that he spoke the word "demon",she was hyper-aware of their dominating auras. This would not be a first in her life, and just as in the forest, Kagome had always had a knack for getting herself out of trouble. There was the ability to heal, somethings she could not use on demand, but, could use in dire circumstance. And then, she had always been able to read people, tell if they were a good person or not or weather they were lying to her. These men were different though, they had a strange energy, not quite pleasant, but were they demons? Could she even believe that? When he addressed her she froze not sure what to say to him.

" how dare you." Sesshomaru stood from his seat.

She looked from one face to the other. Sesshomaru was nearly at the point of explosion, but Touganomaru ignored him.

" I am your father. I do not need to go through you to do anything. Even speak to your chosen. Speak girl. You know... don't you? That we are demons." he looked at her seriously.

" I... am not sure." she answered.

Sesshomaru looked at her impassively but she could feel the betrayal. She felt guilty, but it was not like she could ignore her future father in law; who just so happens to not consider answering to the most powerful man in the lands, who also just so happened to be looking at her just then.

" I will not stand for this. Don't you dare drag Kagome through more of this insanity." Sesshoamru said finally. Touganomaru looked at his son hard and Kagome could see pity in his eyes.

" Sesshoamru you said not moments ago that you knew that she would help you win this?" he paused for Sesshomaru to nod in accent. " ask yourself, why you, who despise the company of others, would want this girl around" Sesshomaru furrowed his brow, realizing that he had indeed asked himself this question. " To _use_ her. You can tell, as _I_ can that she is strange. She can see, maybe even do things that cant be explained. It's the spell. Even as you are, you are trying to break it." Touganoumaru smiled and sat back. Kagome was perplexed beyond belief, mostly because she found him to be the most sane person she had encountered in this place. He was not shrouded in mystery, he did not seem insane. He seemed like a man that had to live with a lot of tragedy, and who thought he was a demon in all honesty. And really, at this point, she was not certain of anything. Except, that in four days she would be married into this insanity.

" That's not right." Inuyasha stood up. " You cant use her to deal with this stuff. Dad, we are not demons. There is something stalking us, maybe it _is_ us but, grams, Sesshomeru's mom, mine and Kykio have all died and left us alone here. Kagome doesn't need to be just another grave stone on the family estate! I wont stand for it." it was Inuyasha's turn to explode. Kagome's heart warmed and she could not help the tears that welled in her eyes. " find another way to catch your murderer, and another person to awaken your demon side."

" What are you saying Inuyasha." Touganomaru questioned him turning to his youngest son.

" What I'm saying father is that I was okay when I thought you were going to fight and tell her to leave. I see both you and Sesshomaru plotting to use her like a tool for your own agenda. You heard her, she never wanted to live here. You forced her here, you arrogant bastard! And you, father, want to use her for the exact same reason he does! What is wrong with the two of you that you cant see that she could live a better life away from all this madness." he had gotten quiet and pushed his chair back.

" you will not take her from me." Sesshomaru said rising to the challenge. " I am not a weakling like you. I can protect my wife. No one will touch her."

"hmm" Touganomaru looked entertained.

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and smirked. Kagome looked for the nearest exit and gauged the time it would take to run for it. Inuyasha saw the line of her sight and grinned wickedly. " this one is for you Kagome." he said balling his fist and leaping across the table. Sesshomaru was not prepared to receive the full weight of his brother in his face. He collapsed under the force and was rode to the ground eating punches the whole way. He cursed his brother and fought back, tearing and beating him anywhere that he could. In the tight spot trapped against the wall and his brother, he had limited space but, he bade his time waiting for Inuyasha's guard to drop.

Kagome was out of there like a flash. She was overwhelmed, and relieved to get away from them and the thrumming headache they were giving her. The room had erupted into chaos as soon as Inuyasha's feet left the ground. She would have to thank him later, for allowing her time to be alone, she figured that even after just meeting him, he was her friend already without being asked. She was thinking about the swirling energy that she had seen, so confused about why they were so different she lost track of where she was and wandered down the hall glancing from one windo to the next as she proceded towards her room.

She was conscious that she was being watched after a few minutes. She glanced around and moved quickly from that part of the hall to pass the windows facing the direction of her village. She paused momentarily to regain her calm and look around for her maid, who should have been in the hall waiting with the guards. She saw no one, and the hall seemed to get a little darker than when she had begun her walk. " I should go back." she whispered to herself. There was a soft laugh that peirced the eary silence of the hall.

" Its too late to turn back, Kagome." the darkness enveloped her and she could not see anything around her. The moster was close, she could feel it, and he had something powerful in his posession, she could neither see him or the object, but she could feel the energy from both. Spinning around she tried to escape the darkness,, running. She struggled to break free but could not pass the dark cloud.

" You are not going to kill me!" she turned and yelled into the darkness. The hall echoed with the malevolent cackle of the monster. " I burned you once, you cant touch me!" She backed up and found herself against something hard and cold

" it was a minor set back, I was not expecting you to be that powerful. Its fine though, it will give me pleasure to have to work to destroy you." he appeared through the darkness in his baboon pelt. She could see his demented grin, as he walked toward her. She was trapped. He leaned really close to her and she could smell Demonflower on him. She froze realizing that it only grew one place in the province wild. But, she could not process much as he closed the distance between them and pushed her back harder. The firmness behind her gave way and she realized very quickly she was standing against a window.

" Why are you doing this? What have these men done so that you have to ruin any family they have. Why do you hate them that much." she demanded

the monster smiled. " I hate them. That is all that I have to know. And now... you die." he said and pushed her back through the glass. Kagome cut her arms and back crashing through the thick paines of glass and was falling, unable to catch the window cill. she felt the world was in a daze and moving in slow motion.

" SESSHOMARU!" she screamed.

Moments before:

Back in the dining hall Sesshomaru was no longer struggling to beat Inuyasha. " she is gone!" he bared his teeth at his brother realizing for the first time that she had left.

" let her go!" Inuyasha spat in his face causing him to almost explode again. They looked around and noticed that someone else was also missing.

" father is gone too." he observed. Sesshoamru was frustrated. He needed to get to her. He got off of Inuyasha and left the boy laying in his own blood. Inuyasha scrambled up and yelled something that Sesshomaru did not care abou,t and he heard him running after him. He suspected that she would return to her room and headed in that direction.

Touganoumaru was watching intently as the darkness descended in the hallway. He had to breath through the deja vous moment from his second wife's death but he had to see for himself her power. She turned and tried to run out of the darkness but it followed her, encasing her. He yearned to go and grab her out of this, but he had to see.

She was panicking and calling the monster out, but strange enough Touganomaru could not hear the reply or see the man through the darkness. Moving closer he did not want her to die, but, he had been waiting for his moment to kill that beast for over a century. He was almost in the darkness when he heard the footsteps of his two sons.

They looked at the dark cloud puzzled and he beckoned them over. They all heard the sound of glass shattering and they all panicked.

" Is she in there?!" Inuyasha asked worried he nodded and went back to the edge. He could not penetrate it no matter how hard he pressed. It was like a wall.

" Sesshomaru!" her scream pierced through the barrier.

Sesshoamaru could not stop himself from moving. He clawed at the wall of darkness, and forced himself through. He did not see Inuyasha beside him, all he could do was think about how much darker his world would be without her. He felt the presence of a being through the dark, it was not Kagome. Seething anger consumed him, and he lunged at the monster and caught him off guard. Knocking him to the ground. He was on him in a second.

" get Kagome." he ordered Inuyasha. The darkness was starting to dissipate and Inuyasha turned to see the shattered window. Kagome was not hanging on. Inuyasha screamed enraged, and went into a fit of rage tearing everything apart in his pathway.

" she's gone." he yelled agonized.

Seshomaru grabbed the throat of the monster in his hands and began to rip his head from his shoulders. There was a blast of light, and Sesshomaru was left grasping the pelt of an albino baboon. He was gone. There was darkness in his heart that moment. Sesshomaru stood up and gripped that pelt not daring to let it go lest it disappear as well. This was the first time he had gotten his hands around that monster, and he could not save her. He looked at the broken glass still hanging in the window frame.

Kagome experienced two new things while falling through the air. She realized how long it took someone to fall to their death, and that it was fun as long as you didn't think about the last few feet. Kagome missed Songo, Miroku and Shippo in that moment, wishing that she had been able to tell them good bye. She felt the tears welling in her eyes and watched as they flew behind her slower then the speed of her fall. The ground was drawing closer, and she readied herself to die. When she hit, she felt an impact, but not the way she was expecting.

Opening one eye, she saw white. Tendrils of hair surrounded her and she was being engulfed by a vice like hold. " Izayoi!" Touganomarus voice cried out, he was half mad in that moment, but Kagome was unafraid. Relief flooded through her and she passed out in his arms.

Above in the window Inuyasha looked down at the scene that had played out. He could barely breath, overwhelmed by the emotion that was flooding him. He looked at his elder brother, who was almost vacant, still clenching the pelt of the killer. " She's safe"

Sesshomaru was a haze of rage when he heard his brother speak, as soon as he heard she was safe. His senses sharpened, refocusing and he stood with renewed purpose. His rage did not let him go to the window he had to get to her right then. He vaguely heard Inuyasha call after him but he was in no mood to deal with him. He had to kill whoever had been in this disguise. He clenched his fist around the neck of the baboons pelt, he had been in his grasp, so close to ending this all, and then the man had just disappeared? And when he had been trying to get to her before, it was like a wall had been formed right out of the shadows. His mind was refusing to believe what had happened and still he had the pelt of the monster in his grasp. He had to be real.

Inuyasha was on his brothers heels, not wanting to be left in the dust. Keeping up with Sesshomaru, was not easy when he had his mind set, but Inuyasha himself was anxious to get to her. He was still shaking with how soon after loosing Kykio this was. He still did not sleep during the nights, reliving the grief of that day over again in his mind, and feeling helpless as his love was taken over again in his dreams. He studied the rigid line of his elder brothers back. He was almost emanating fury. Inuyasha shivered glad that that rage was not turned on him for the moment. Sesshomaru was almost impossible to beat without a weapon, allied with a blade in war he was unstoppable.

Right now though, his goal was clear, even without saying anything Inuyasha knew what his brother was thinking, it had been the same thing that he had felt when he had found Kykio murdered in their home, kill whoever was responsible. At that point Inuyasha did not care what Sesshomaru had to say, he was staying to make sure Kagome did not die here, unlike Kykio, Kagome did not want to be apart of them and was forced to be used as a tool by their family. He refused to give up to what ever the hell was messing with them.

Sesshomaru walked out the garden entrance and stopped short. His father was holding Kagome tightly weeping and calling for Inuyasha's mother. He did not know how to handle this, he was not concerned with him harming her, but he had come so close to loosing her, and failing in too many ways to think about.

Inuyasha stepped out into the garden shortly after and analyzed the situation. He glanced at his elder brother and shook his head. This annoyed Sesshomaru, but he could not say anything as he watched his brother walk pass him and approach their father gently laying his hand on Touganomarus shoulder.

"Father, that's not mom, it's Kagome. Its okay, you saved her life." he said getting his fathers attention. Touganomaru starred at him blankly for a moment coming back to the present. He shook his head clearing his mind and looked down at Kagome's sleeping face.

" Kagome." he said confirming her identity to himself, he had felt the loss renewed in his heart. He had leaped from the window himself to catch her, it was something he was never had the chance to do when Izayoi died. She looked safe enough and he was happy that she was unharmed, though he was shamefully more grateful for the information he was able to gather observing her. He had a lot to think about, starting with this girl. She was powerful, he had to check some scrolls in his study but his mind was working through the ways that he could use her to free himself. Then he could kill whoever was responsible for the deaths of both of his wives. He handed the girl over to his youngest son and walked back to the palace muttering to himself.

Inuyasha caught Kagome and could not help the weight in his heart staring down at her sleeping face. He turned to Sesshomaru who was standing just a short way off and closed the distance determined. " Sesshomaru,we must find a way to keep her safe." he saidgiving her to him.

Sesshomaru was tired. He took her fragile form in his arms and was reminded again how beautiful that she was for wanting to help them and make the best of the situation that he placed her in. he felt something close to shame, he had never felt shame in his life and the emotion angered him. He tightened his hold on her and looked at his brother square on. " do what you will" he said.

" do what I want? What are you doing! Don't get all sulky over almost loosing her. She is safe for right now. Let me help you protect her." he suggested.

" This woman is not yours. Kagome is not Kykio, nor is she in your protection. I will protect her." he said firmly starting to turn away from his brother.

" Don't you think I know that. Her and Kykio are nothing alike. I am not looking to take her for myself. I only want her safety."he said honestly glaring at his older brother. " I learned a lot wandering the country. I cant explain it but things are different outside our lands. A lot different, and so am I. I only want to protect this place and my family, so I can come back to a home, instead of this dungeon. I don't care if you don't want help protecting her. But, If Kagome dies here, she doesn't deserve that, and father already said, that I would become Lord. Personally, I would hate to end up as some stupid lord like you, so you bet your sulky ass that I am going to make sure that this bastard is killed. And, so I can get revenge for Kykio ."

Sesshomaru didn't want to here it. He knew in a lot of ways his brother was right, I pained him deeply to admit that much, even to himself. As for the title change, he thought about that considering, and feared for the people of the villages, Inuyasha was not a fitting ruler, and had no desire to be. But there he was, in his face demanding to help him, asking for a chance to... do what? Become a family? He had little time for such thoughts, Kagome was in danger, now even in his own home, and the threat was not imaginary, nor was the power that the creature wielded, even with his blade, how could a man defeat something that could disappear right out of a death grip. Inuyasha was looking at him earnestly, as well as angrily, waiting for the Lord in him to make a decision. " Inuyasha, I will repeat my earlier statement. Do what you will. Remain, or go. Either way I will find a way to defeat this beast." he turned fully away from his younger brother and strode into the palace.

Inuyasha watched him disappear into the shadow of the palace and slumped forward letting his shoulders drop and the breath that he had been holding out. " Sesshomaru why do you have to be such an idiot."


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome woke with a start, she was staring at the dimly lit candle light reflecting off the wall of her room. She tried to sit up but a pair of hands stopped her. Keades gentle voice hushed her panicking and kagome flaled for a second before she realized that she was no longer falling.

" kagome child, you have had a hard couple of days, rest." Keades gentle voice reached her. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked at her aunt through the candle light.

" how long was I asleep." she said grogily.

" Lord Sesshomaru brought you here after the accident. That was yesterday, about this time." she shook her head sadly. " I had to drug you into a deep sleep, to assure your body got time to heal from all of the injuries you've sustained."

" I feel like I've been kicked by a mule." she complained.

Keade chuckled, and sighed thinking. " I have never been as scared in my life as when I saw him bring you here uncontious. It was like loosing your mother all over again." keade said trying to keep her voice from breaking.

" I am sorry keade, I wont go off by myself. I don't know what I was thinking, and I almost died, I didn't think I was going to make it, but, some how Lord Touganoumaru caught me." kagome wrapped her arms around herself trembling from the memory of the fall. She felt sick thinking about it. " all I could think about, was that I never got to say good bye to shippo, or anyone else. I don't want to die like this." Keade nodded, she understood how much time she had put into looking after shippo while his mother and father worked. The child was in some ways just as attached to her as he was to his own mother.

" you could talk Songo, and her fiance into coming to work at the palace." keade suggested.

Kagome shrugged too deep in self pity to want to be cheered up. She didn't know how much worse the murder attempts would be. She wondered briefly about Sesshomaru, he had carried her there, yesterday, and she wondered if he had been in there to see her. She looked at her aunt and considered asking, but shook her head not wanting to start _that_ conversation.

Keade didnt seem to notice her brief mental embarrasment but added in as though she were reading her mind." though, in two days, you will return to the village for your marriage ceremony." keade reminded her. She face palmed, closed her eyes and tried to ignore the stress headache that threatened her. She was overwhelmed by everything at the moment, and dealing with a wedding and her new family was taking its toll on her. She was never sure who was going to try to kill her, or if her companion was going to explode into a fistfight with the nearest by passer.

" how am I going to get through this, Keade." she almost plead with the old woman.

" you have strength, Kagome. I have always known, since you were a child that you were meant for a greater purpose. All of your life you have helped people, and used all of your power to heal and mend things that have been broken. You are strong, even stronger then this curse. Just do what your heart tells you."

" ...and if I cant hear what my heart its trying to say." Kagome looked at her mentor, who looked a little older in the dim lighting.

" that's simple; Even when you are overwhelmed, and theres a lot going on around you. Just take a breath, and keep listening to your heart. It will guide you to the right." she said. Kagome thought about this for a while. While they slipped into silent company, she layed back and comtemplated her words. She finally slipped into a light slumber. The next time she woke up, it was full daylight she stretched and yawned.

" wow, you have a big mouth." Inuyahsa observed.

She shook her head and snapped her eyes to him not appreciating his wake up criticism.

"what are you doing here." she nearly shouted appalled

" guard duty." he belched, sat back and crossed his arms. She stared at him for a moment not sure what to say. She wondered, why he would be here and not Sesshomaru. She felt a rush of nervousness from the chaos from dinner. She hadnt meant to cause such a dissruption. Inuyasha read her mind. " its not you, he's sulking and told me not to let anything happen to you while he's in his private study. Looked to me like he got a wild hair up his butt and went off on some half cocked idea."

" oh?... okay." she said unsure but half smiled and went to get up she looked around the room for anyone else and found the room deserted. " where is Keade and Rin?" she asked.

" oh, the old hag and the brat? They went to breakfast a while ago." he shrugged.

" what about Riku? She said that she was going to be my new friend." kagome looked at inuyashas face, which darkened.

" that Riku girl was found dead, along with the guards that accompanied her. We found them shortly after your accident." he informed her regretfully. Kagome felt like she couldn't breath. She gasped to try and catch her breath. Inuyasha understood, it was horrifying how much death happened in the palace, but, he was determined that it would not be her, Sesshomaru had sent him here with the impression that he had something that he was planning, and he had to believe in him.

Kagome cried for that girl, she felt guilty that she had probably been killed by the same monster she was attacked by. This had to stop. Kagome remembered the feel of that power in his possession, and that she had scented Demon flower on him, that was two clues that she might be able to work with. She breathed her way back to calm and looked over at Inuyasha, sniffing and rubbing the tears out of her eyes. " I want this all to end, she did not deserve to die like that.."

" I know kagome, It was a tragety, we are sending her back to her family in the east. The convoy will leave tomorrow if you would like to visit her." he tried to give her some options, she nodded numbly.

kagome sat in the grass by the front gate braiding flowers into Rins hair. The morning had been terrible, but she had gone to the place where they had rested the staff lost in the previous days accident. Kagome said a prayre over their remains. Afterwards rin had found her and insisted on playing in the gardens. Inuyasha followed her from one place to the next. Not really wanting to interact, but keeping his eyes hummed and handed her flowers while rin created a circlet of flowers. Kagome took a few for herself and braided them into rins soft hair.

" I really like the yellow flowers." Rin said happily.

" they look beautiful in your hair." kagome smiled warmly. She finished braiding the last few strands into the stem of the flower. Rin got up and ran around, twirling around and flopping back to the ground. The afternoon was perfect, the sky was spread out above them with no end in sight. Kagome closed her eyes and basked in the sunlight, finally feeling better.

" hello Keade" Rin waved her whole arm as the old woman walked out of the palace entrance. She smiled and walked over to them.

The three of them sat in communal company gossiping about various events that they had experienced while at the palace. Kagome saw Inuyasha watching from a distance, as he had been all day. She had told him that she didn't mind his company but he didn't seem to want to come over and socialize with them. She waved to him he looked away pretending that he didn't see her. She sighed.

Sesshomaru descended a stairway into the dungeon, the air was stale and dank. He walked passed the guards on duty nodding to each of them. He looked into the rows of empty cells for the one who held the key to finding out who was behind this all.

Kouga saw Sesshomaru walk up and glared daggers at him. " come to pay me a visit?" he asked sarcastically. Sesshomaru did not react, though he wanted to slice his head from his shoulders. Kouga stood from his seat on the floors and approached the bars. " what do you want from me. You already stole kagome."

" I want to know who your working with." he said flatly.

" working with... oh I know what you mean. The answer is. Kill me." Kouga sat back down and turned his back on Sesshomaru. He narrowed his eyes at the back of the black haired man. He snapped his fingers, and the guard came running. The man handed him the keys, and pushed the door open, he strode to the brat, grabbed him by the throat and lifted him from the ground.

" tell me who your working with." he growled seething.

" ha ill never tell you, all _you _can do is kill me... what I saw was unreal. Just kill me... kill me!" he croaked gargling from lack of oxygen.

" your death will come. But, not until I find out who your contact is." Sesshomaru spat dropping him to the ground.

" piss off, bastard." he grumbled rubbing his throat.

" was it a guard? A servant. Who told you how to get in?" he questioned stepping on his hand. Kouga groaned. Sesshomaru really wanted to kill that insolent man. Kouga received a barrage of blows to the abdomen and Sesshomaru almost enjoyed administering them. He refused to allow him to cover for the one responsible for all of this, and the staff that has been lost to this madness. He did not want to send any more people back to their families in coffins. Kouga was crucial in revealing who was responsible. He hauled the man on to his feet and stared at him in the eye. " who is it"

Kouga choked on his own blood, hating the bastard in front of him. The dread he felt in his heart was starting to become miniscule in comparison from the inevitability of dying by Sesshomaru's death grip. " piss off... I didn't see his face."

" what did he say to you."

" all I wanted was Kagome. I didn't ask too many questions."

" were you under the impression that you could escape my wrath."he smirked. " my men found you with no effort. You could never escape my reach."

" you have no idea what is out there... what I saw in the Forrest. Kill me I would never tell you who, even if I knew." Kouga insisted. Sesshomaru threw him against the wall of the cell disgusted by him.

" stay here. I will not let you die, before you tell me what I want to know." he turned his back on the irritating man and shut the door behind him.

Kouga watched him walk away and let go of the breath that he hadn't known that he had been holding. He was scarey. There was no getting around it, and he knew that he would eventually run out of patience with him and end his existence,

Kouga had stepped out of his front door and punched the frame of the door cursing. He hadn't even see him at first and slumped over whispering her name to himself. It was then that he glance over and saw his shilloette in the moonlight.

" you want that girl. She was yours wasn't she?" he and asked, hunched over in the shadow of the night time. Kouga stepped forward confidently.

" are you talking about Kagome?" he demanded looking at this stranger in a baboon pelt disguise.

" yes, _Kagome_. You hate that lord for stealing her from you, don't you." he asked.

" I don't give a shit about that lord, I just want Kagome. How can she be mine now, I cant take her back from him." he punched the wall again, angry.

" oh, but Kouga, you can." he saw the evil grin beneath the mask of a baboons face.

" what do you want from me." Kouga turned on him, tired of his games. The man shifted and removed a small jewel from his fur. Twisting it in his hand he created a small mirror which he turned to Kouga. Kouga looked at it suspiciously.

" gaze into the mirror, Kouga. I will show you exactly how you can take her from the palace and escape with her into the northern forests. From there a ferryman will meat you to transport you up the cost and away from the lord." he tilted it revealing the images of him getting past the guard and a rout around their patrol. It seemed easy enough, but he had a feeling that this piece of information would not be free.

" what do you want." Kouga said not playing coy.

" that is personal, not something you can give me. But I will give you a piece of advise. The lord as he is, is nothing in comparison to me." he emphasized this by grabbing an old growth tree with his transformed tentacle and crushed it, leaving the fractured trunk lying there. Kouga took a step back freaked out by the show of strength, and_ tentacle_.

" what the hell are you!" he choked horrified.

The man cackled, and reabsorbed the tentacle back into a hand. " that is no concern of yours. Do as I have instructed and if you should get caught and tell what you have seen of me, death will not come easily, or quickly."

The man backed into the shadow, leaving Kouga standing alone in the night. He stepped back onto his porch and opened his front door with the intention of going inside to pack. He paused, looking back to where the stranger disappeared to, and wondered if it would all be worth it. To be with Kagome.

Kouga spit blood out of his mouth and chuckled. Even then, sitting on the cold dank dungeon floor he could not get the image of them as children out of his head. She had been pure beauty to him, even when the villagers would say that she wasn't right, he always saw her looking out for what was best for others. He loved her... at least, he thought he did. He thought again about his Kagome getting married to that icy bastard, the one that had just beaten him, and it made him sick with rage. He felt so helpless, he needed to get out of the dungeon to get to her.

He tried to stand and found that as he tried to get up off the floor his legs wobbled out from underneath him and he fell back to earth. He cursed and set his head back down.

Above Sesshomaru was brooding over a historical scroll from his grandfathers study. It was concerning spiritual magic. It seemed to be a practice that he was unaware of that involved the natural spiritual energy of certain people. He thought it sounded doubtful since he had never witnessed something like this. He put that scroll aside and flipped through a few until he came across the subject matter of energy barriers. He remembered fighting to get through that shadow wall and still did not understand what happened.

Reading carefully he discovered the need for strong demonic energy to construct a barrier. This means that whatever was coming after them used demonic energy to create that wall. Sesshomaru absorbed information, he was determined. Finishing the scroll, he decided to go back to the one about spiritual energy. Comparing the two he saw no connection except that they were incompatible and would destroy the other if crossed. This gave him an idea, but he was already exhausted and pushed his chair back from the table.

He hadn't gone to see Kagome since she had woken up last night. He hadn't wanted to, and didn't know how to admit the reason to himself. He had wanted to, in some ways, he had gotten used to her smiling demeanor and the gentleness that always seemed to catch him off guard. He caught himself going to the window and gazing down at the crowd on the entrance way grass. Rin, he could see was picking flowers. He thought to himself about the year that he had kept Rin as a ward. After she found him, he could not get rid of her and eventually did not want to. It had taken a while but somehow the girl had wormed her way into his home as a part of his life. Kagome was different though.

She had become a different part of his life. He owed her a dept. she had something about her, power, and a sense that he hadn't felt before. he could not say that is was overly pleasant, but he knew that it may be just what he needed. Something clicked in his mind and he thought for a moment, about the possibility that Kagome might posses spiritual power. There was something about this that felt right. She had burned him and he had watched her heal his injury as though she weilded magic, hadn't she? He could not ignore that, but would that be enough.

Sesshomaru slammed the scroll down on the table, remembering the feel of that beasts neck being crushed in his grip. How could she over come that? He cursed himself for his weakness and walked to the stand above his mantel. He removed his two katana from their resting place, and mounted them on his hip. He would take care of this once and for all.


	11. Chapter 11

Inuyasha stalked behind the girl at a distance. He had been following her all day and was getting bored. But the girl didn't stop. She went from the gardens to the kitchens preparing something she called a healing concoction. The cook was fawning all over her and he was really getting tired of him kissing her ass like that. She didn't seem to take the bait, or get flustered by the endless compliments.

" cook, could I get another basin. I have to start simmering the roots." she asked.

" of coarse my lady. Anything for you." he grinned and bowed lowly. She giggled like it was a running joke and took the basin. She chopped a funny looking root and turned to her growing pile of herbs of all different kinds. A blue steam rose out of the boiling water and he gagged on the smell, Kagome cheered and jumped around.

" what are you making?" Inuyahsa could not take it any more the putrid smell of the steam was going to make him sick.

" don't mind the smell that means its working right." she said happily.

" how can I not mind it, Kagome, its taking up the whole room." he grouched. closing his eyes on the room and trying to focus through the smell. He really wanted to get out of there though.

" Inu, your just going to have to deal with it, or guard me out side of the door." she looked at him challenging.

He snapped his eyes open and looked her over, this girl thought he could challenge him. The glint in her eye told him that yes she was mischievous and was indeed looking for a challenge. " two can play this game, girl." he said and walked over to the counter. He grabbed a handful of what ever she was working on and dumped it in the pot.

She shrieked and launched herself at him thumping him on the arm and chest with her small fists. " Inuyahsa! That root will cause a..." she was too late, a billowing blue cloud exploded from the pot, and filled the room. Inuyasha was dizzy and grabbed a hold of what ever could hold him but fell to the ground anyway. He heard a muffled shriek but could not regain his balance to investigate.

" Lord Inuyasha, lady Kagome! Where are you let me open a window." the cook called. Kagome heard the cook shuffle across the room, and open the shutters to the outside. The smoke billowed from the room slowly clearing enough for Inuyasha to breath, and realize that he had grabbed onto, and fallen on top of Kagome. She looked up at him unamused and he paused.

" hey from this close your even cuter than I thought." he remarked.

She blushed and pushed him off of her. Once sufficiently away she stretched her legs and flexed her arms. " you are impossible." she huffed.

" you had to go and challenge me, so I had to do something." he justified.

The cook looked from one disheveled person to the other and laughed. He held his sides barely able to stand as he guffawed at their expense.

Inuyasha smiled then. He realized that it had been since Kykio died that he had laughed last and was suddenly overcome by the desire to laugh again. He watched Kagome get up and she straightened her cloths with an attitude, glaring at him comically. He snickered at her. It was a few minutes before Keade burst into the room.

" child what went wrong. Your healing potion should have been perfect as it always is." Keade was genuinely curious. And was slightly confused as she looked around the still slightly smoky room.

" yeah, it would have been, but Inuyasha had to get in the middle of it, and dumped too much root in the water."

Keade looked at Inuyasha, trying to figure him out. She came to the conclusion that he was just a boy, and shook her head at him. " master Inuyasha. You should respect your elders, Kagome is a trained healer. This potion has the ability to heal broken flesh, and render it fleshless depending on the amount of intensity it has. So please show caution." she chided while giving him his due respect.

Inuyasha looked wide eyed at the potion and backed away from it slowly. " what the hell! This stuff could take the skin off my bones."

" now it could!" Kagome waved her fist at him. He looked at this and could not help laughing at her again. She ground her teeth thumped him on the head. He scrunched his brows like a puppy that had been swatted.

" hey what was that for."

" you shouldn't laugh at a girl whose trying to punish you." she huffed.

" my bad, want me to bend over so you can give me a proper swatting." he laughed harder. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. She walked around the room and regathered her supplies. Thankfully she had brought extra. He stopped laughing to notice that she was now " ignoring" him. He raised one eyebrow and observed her.

Keade chipped in helping and cutting herbs and root. They brought the water back up to a simmering boil and re added their ingredients. The liquid turned back to the putrid blue color but kagome guarded the bowl carefully. Stirring it until it turned into a lighter shade. Each time she allowed it to come to a boil and stirred it it became a little lighter, until she was left with a clear thick solution.

" Inuyasha, let me see the cut on your forearm." she requested.

" what cut." he put his arm behind him, silently cursing. He eyes the solution wearily. He had a small cut where he had caught the chair jumping over the table at his brother. He hadn't known that she had seen it, but he was really wishing that she hadn't.

" don't be afraid. You'll be fine." she quirked her eyebrow at him and he met her square on. He shoved his forearm into her hands, and she took a small amount of the salve and rubbed it on him. The liquid was hot and he nearly flinched, but was then overcome by the strangest sensation. The spot on his skin was itching like a scabbed wound. He pulled his sleeve back to find nothing but a thin pink line where the scratch had been. He double taked at it and looked back at her. She looked self satisfied and was grinning like and idiot.

" your face is going to stick like that if your not careful." he pointed out bitterly.

" haha, Inu, you have to admit that _I'm right_ now. Who is the queen of_ all_ healing medicine." she boasted. He let his eyelids slide halfway down and refused to give into her with enthusiasm.

" you are. Happy now. I'm bored. I bet Sesshomaru's already in the practice field working on his swing." Inuyasha said glancing out the window.

" practice? For what?" Kagome wondered.

" really? He's a warlord. That man spends more time with his sword then with any other person or activity in existence." Inuyahsa said as though it should be common knowledge. Kagome tried not to be too annoyed at him, to hear what he was saying.

" does he train every day?" She asked out loud. " I have never seen him out there."

" have you ever seen him fight?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome swallowed hard and flashed back to the first encounter she had with him. She had not seen him, or his blade, move and yet he had effortlessly slain his opponent. The thought frightened her still. There was still so much she did not understand about these men.

Inuyasha read her expression. She was riddled with anxiety and he could almost smell the fear on her. " you have... haven't you, Seen him fight."

Kagome had almost forgot what he had asked her, so caught up in her own mind she barely heard him speak. His voice snapped her out of it and she looked at him and nodded. Keade looked at her surprised. She nodded.

" child, ye never said that you had seen the Lord before. When was this?" Keade looked concerned.

" in the forest, the day that he called us to the palace. I saw him kill a man with out even moving. I watched the whole fight and I did not see him move even an inch." she shook the fear off and remembered that Sesshomaru was fighting on her side.

" it makes you glad that hes on your side, doesn't it." Inuyasha said understanding. Kagome collected her thoughts. " lets go out there. I would like to get some time to practice myself." he said and the two women agreed to accompany him.

The practice field seemed to be one of the most well kept area in the palace. There was only short grass, a small building big enough to train inside if need be and an armory of practice weapons.

Inuyasha did not waist time chatting with the few units that had the field for training. Kagome and Keade sat on the grass, watching the men who now wanted to show off. Inuyasha was not one of them. He strode to the armory and grabbed a katana from the stand. He swaggered to the practice combat area and waited for a challenger.

There were a few guards that seemed interested but none would step up. " none of you want a piece of this?" he challenged.

" I will, lord Inuyasha. It will be like old times." a large man stepped from the practice dojo. He was broad in the shoulders but not as tall as Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked him over unconcerned.

" oh it's you Hiyate, I was wondering if you were dead, or not." Inuyasha observed. " you still look healthy... but it wont be like old times," Hiyate just smiled, and stepped out onto the practice field grabbing a katana of his own. Kagome watched the two combatants with a kind of wonder. Inuyasha and Hiyate looked at each other, daring the other to make the first move. Inuyasha lunged forward drawing his blade in a forty five degree arc, throwing Hiyate back off balance, as soon as he was off balance, Inuyasha delivered a barrage if flicker shots. Hiyate staid off the sword keeping his defense tight. The broad man had a grin twice as big as he broke through Inuyaha's barrage and got a clean hilt shot to the ribs. The breath left inuyashas lungs and he faltered for a moment.

Kagome and keada were both fixated on the match. Both men moved with blinding speed clearly knowing how to use their weapons. Neither of the women could tell who had the upper hand just by watching. Inuyasha seemed to be an endless pool of energy, while Hiyate looked like he was wearing down. Kagome sat forward sure that the last blow was coming up.

Sesshomaru watched the practice fields from his tower. He was not impressed by Inuyashas fighting and found himself dissecting the boys style with every move. It seemed that his captain was having trouble beating him, an error in training, if he ever saw one. Sesshomaru was irritated. The studying that he had done, had left him with just as many questions as before. He looked to where Keade and Kagome were sitting on the grass, they looked absorbed in the fighting. He almost growled, finding the reaction odd, he shrugged it off. But that boy had shadowed her all day, he had asked him to guard her, but he was angry that the boy was so _boldly_ attracted to Kagome. The idiot had not been quiet about his feelings and it had caused him to nearly explode.

He saw Inuyasha fall back, tripping over his own slow feet and crash to the ground. Sesshomaru thought that at least he had sense enough to let go of the sward. But as satisfying as watching Inuyashe wipe out was he turned to cold fury when Kagome ran over to him and sat his head in her lap. He did not realize that he had been gripping the windowsill until he felt the wood mantel crush in his hands. He looked down at it and threw it to the ground.

Sesshomaru strode out to the hallway. He saw the guards that were patrolling and walked passed them. Going to the meeting hall at the end of the 2nd story right wing he found Naraku poured over a few documents. "Lord Sesshomaru." Naraku stood as soon as he had entered.

" Naraku,the men's training is unacceptable. Write a mandatory order to all solders, military, and guard that they are to attend an all day training."

" I'm sure Hiyate has a few things he can do with them." naraku smiled.

" Hiyate is the problem. He is sparring with Inuyasha, and was overtaken by him. That is unacceptable. _I _will train the men." Sesshomaru was still angry, more at his brother and Kagome then at the lack of training. He looked at his adviser. He was standing at attention and waiting for another order.

" may I do something else for you my lord." Naraku asked.

Sesshomaru looked at him wearily. " like what."

" If I may speak freely, my lord, you seem to be bothered by something else as well." Naraku said trying not to anger him more.

" It is of no concern." he started to turn away.

" my lord, is it Kagome? Perhaps you find her infatuation with lord Inuyasha to be tiresome. It is only befitting, since you are to marry her in only days. Forgive me for speaking out of turn." Naraku bowed, beneath his onyx bangs, he concealed the smallest of smirks.

Sesshomaru stopped, how had he known that was what was bothering him? he turned back and looked at the man, he was small in comparison to him, some one that he could crush with his bare hands, but he had also been a member of the staff since he could remember. " Naraku."

" yes my lord."

" do not presume to know my mind. The girl has no affection for this ones brother. No one will touch what is mine." he said flatly.

" my apologies lord. the palace staff is beginning to talk of her as a bad omen, since she came here the misfortune has increased twofold."

" It is not Kagome. I'm getting close to the answers. There is something happening here, and I need her here, to find out what it is." he answered. Sesshomaru was not surprised by the staff gossip, they had all been through a lot over the years, and since Rin came to the palace things had begun to calm down. Kagome, and everything that interconnects with her being there, has caused a ripple in the pond that can't just be washed awat to the wayside, like it had been before.

" what are you saying, my lord? That you know who is behind the murders." Naraku looked a little pale.

" no, but I think I know why Kagome and I met. She can help me to end this." he said admitting it out loud for the first time to his adviser.

" _how..._ she is just a _woman_. How can_ she_ stop a killer." Naraku was almost shaking, but he kept his face calm.

" I will not talk of my plans now." Sesshomaru stated eying his adviser, there was something off about him. When he mentioned Kagome helping him to end this he noticed the tension in his eyes. He thought about this, storing it in his memory. He turned away and strode from the hall leaving Naraku staring after him.

Below in the practice field Kagome was laughing at Inuyasha. Loudly.

" hey what is the big idea. I'm hurt over here." he complained wanting to lay his head in her lap again.

" you are not. That bump wasn't enough to knock some sense into you." she giggled.

" Lord Inuyasha, is that not, lady Kagome, lord Sesshomarus chosen?" Hiyate asked.

" yes, I am." she smiled warmly. The guard blushed dazzled by her smile. "don't you fear the wrath of the lord, if he catches you with his chosen bride?" he said quietly not wanting to offend Kagome.

" Seshomaru told me to watch her, I figure, if he worried that much, he would have asked Naraku to guard her or something." he shrugged. Some how Kagome seriously doubted it and glanced up at his tower.

It was the second time that say Sesshomaru found himself going someplace he had no desire to be. His fathers private wing was just as it had always been. The man that he was looking for was not in his library though. Sesshomaru approached his fathers private chamber and pushed the door open. He was surprised to find a pristine space, filled with his father and mothers things. It took him a moment to swallow the surge of memories from his mother. She had been beautiful beyond measure, and resembled him even more then his father did. He had never recovered from her death and found himself thinking about her every so often.

" Sesshomaru. Are you awakened?" his fathers voice penetrated the silence of the room. He hadn't heard him walk up or open the door. He turned though to look at his father, not forgetting why he came.

" I want to know, what you know about spiritual magic." sesshomaru was direct not playing any games.

" priestess magic doesn't work here, either. but, since it was a priestess that cursed us we will have to rely on priestess magic to break it." Touganomaru looked at him squarely. " the curse has never allowed any non-neutral magic to work here. That means that within this area no demon or priestess may access their power."

" how do you explain the barrier father. Surely it must have been demonic energy. There has never been such bold shows of power before, somethings changed." Sesshoamru still did not fully believe what his father was saying, but it seemed to answer some questions he had.

" what have you found."

" Kagome is a priestess. I am almost sure of it. Though she is unaware." he admitted to his father. Touganomaru stopped short, there was s real moment of understanding between them, and Sesshomaru actually saw his father smile.

Touganomaru looked at his son with pride in his eyes. " my son, you have re awakened the hope that we can all finally become whole once again." he was elated

" father, I am not a demon. I have no desire to become anything, more then myself, and still no one can stand before me. She is a priestess, that I am coming to understand, but, I as myself am a _man_ trying to catch the _monster_ trying to kill my wife. That is all." he shut his fathers fantasy down in its tracks.

" Sesshomaru, you deny what is real, in favor of the illusion." Toganomaru protested.

" I am no demon. The sooner you realize that the sooner you can get out of the fantasy your living in." Sesshomaru turned on his father tired of this insanity. He was sure that he was not a demon. Reading the scrolls he had no relation to the mad creatures of abomination he had read about. Was he supposed to be some oger, mad with lust for human blood? He pitied his father.

" Sesshomaru, come to your senses. You are so engrained with the natural want for your own demonic energy, that you have dedicated your life to the pursuit of power. But the power you have and the actual power of your being are worlds apart, when it comes to strength. Right now, you are a human with a sword. That is all. Meanwhile, your enemy has been using demonic energy to out wit and overpower you to get to Kagome.

Listen to reason son. You are an inuyokai, we are different even compared to other demons. As a family we are pack, our pack has been decimated because our women have all been killed. Our line can never survive if we cannot protect what is important. Use your true power to protect kagome."

Sesshoamru felt chastised, he could not understand why his father so adamantly believed that he was a demon. But his father was right about one thing, while he sat there looking for answers his enemy was harnessing demonic energy to use against him, and destroy Kagome. " how do I unleash my true power to protect her."

Touganomaru calmed and he reached an understanding hand to his son. " it is hard to explain, but when you understand that you are a great inuyoukai, things will become less complicated. It is kagome that has to unleash our powers, but understand son. There are two other demons with a score to settle with this bastard. I will accompany you in the death blow."

"as you wish father" he answered.

naraku was livid as he wastched the smug line of sesshomarus back as he retreated from the room. Slamming his fist down on the table he cursed and reached in to his pocket. He grasped the item of his power and took a steadying breath. " things are moving too quickly, mistriss, allow me to buy us some time." he said. He would stop this investigation in its tracks. All he needed was a plan.

Out side the shutters a bird landed on the sil and sang sweetly to him. He snatched it off the wood and crushed it in his hands. The bones cracked in his fist and he felt some of the anger settle. Glancing from the mass of feathers to the twinkling lights of kagomes village, he grinned.

it was nearly dark when Kagome heard the disturbance down the hall from the entrance way. She, Keade, and Rin had spent the day watching the guards practice swordplay and had gone to the garden to work more and gather herbs. They had a bundle of leaves and roots in Rins small collecting basket, but it was nearly dropped as a guard rushed past then almost knocking Rin to the ground.

" hey, be careful." kagome chastised the guard.

" Forgive my clumsiness. I've just gotten word that the village, at the foothills of the palace, is burning." he called and rocketed up the stairs to find the lord of the palace.

Kagome and Keade looked at each other. "We need to go." they said together. At once they moved into action.

" lets go and see the ice prick. He will want to know, before you take off to tend some fire. The kids not going though. I can tell you that already." Inuyasha said moving into action. They all rushed up to Sesshomarus study, only to get the the door and find Sesshomaru coming out of it.

Sesshomaru took one look at Kagome, and knew without words that she wanted to go. Meeting her eyes he nodded. "Come with me and we will see to this together." he said not paying attention to any one else.

" Sesshomaru, Keade an I, have some potions that should be helpful, would you allow Keade to accompany us?" she asked understanding that he was the one making the decisions here.

" Inuyasha, see that Keade and Kagome have all of the supplies they need. Then, accompany Keade to the village." he stated grabbing Kagomes hand. " Rin, stay here. Emergency procedure, remember what I've told you" he looked at Rin. She nodded.

" Lord Sesshomaru, I will do as you ask." she bowed to him.

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha. He wanted the brat to see Rin to her room, Inuyasha met his eyes and nodded. "then, let us be off." he said and strode off down the hall. Kagome had to run to keep up. It was the first time she had seen him in two days, and right then all she could think about was the village that was burning to the ground as they ran.

Sesshomaru burst into the foyer and got the attention of the staff and guards. Everyone in the room had some one in the village, and no one was prepared to watch it burn. "Attention. Guards, I want three groups organized for recovery, rescue and fire extinguishing. Put out the flames and get people out. We leave as soon as the men are ready." he ordered. He saw Hyate ordering people into their ranks and assigning duties. Sesshomaru was pleased, and turned leaving them to sort out their order. He took Kagome out to the yard. Waiting for him was a stable boy who was shaking.

" Lord Inuyasha told me to have this ready for you sir." he bowed and handed him the reigns. He picked Kagome up and set her on the horse. He mounted behind her and bid the horse run. They traveled like lightening down the hard packed road, and could see the glow of the flames rounding the corner overlooking the village. Kagome gasped and buried her face in the crook of her arm not wanting to look.

The village was ablaze with people running and screaming. Above in the air, Kagome could see birds, tail feathers on fire flying crazily into the thatch roofs of the houses. She was horrified at the cruelty of their demise. She looked into the merchants quarters. It was chaotic with activity. People were scrambling to extinguish the flames and save their lives work. Kagome saw Songo amid the chaos. She was running through the village.

"We have to get to them!" Kagome yelled panicked. Sesshomaru kicked his heals into the horses side and it lunged forward.


	12. Chapter 12

The village was an inferno of drama and chaos, there was already a group pf men herding people out of the flames. But a few people refused to be moved, one woman in particular, when she saw Kagome and lord Sesshomaru she ran over and bowed low before stumbling over her words. Kagome was off of the horse, as soon as Sesshomaru stopped. She recognized the woman running towards her as a vender at the town market, her usually shrewd and hawk-eyed stare was replaced by panic and anguish.

" Kagome! Thank kami word got to you in time, you have to come quickly, we have the burned ones gathering at the outskirts of the south entrance, there are several injured." she grabbed a hold of Kagomes arms and nearly shook her in panic.

" yes I will go there." Kagome asked. " is your son safe?"she realized that the woman had a young son who was training ot work at his mothers shop. The woman sobbed a little and shook her head.

" I haven't been able to find him. I need to keep looking." she was just about to run off.

" no" Sesshomaru stated. " go to the group of wounded, and help to evacuate people until my men arrive." she looked up at him, not believing that Lord Sesshomaru had just addressed her personally.

" yes my lord." she bowed and retreated toward the south entrance. Kagome searched the crowd for Songo knowing, that she might have a clue about how this all started.

She turned to see fifty mounted solders breaking into teams and sectioning off the disaster areas. Sesshomaru dismounted and walked beside her through the crowd. People only had to glance at him, in order to make way. They parted around her like the red sea, not wanting to anger the demon lord.

Kagome spotted Songo, and shouted her name trying to get her attention. Songo was trying to reign in a horse who was caught on a burning stand. The beast reared up and struck forward. Songo jumped out of its range, and danced out of the way. Kagome got her attention and ran up to her. Sesshomaru drew his sword and cut the reigns in one swipe, being free, it took off out of the village to the safety of the forest.

" Kagome, Your here. I've been worried about you every day. Things are bad here, suddenly the birds bagan to catch fire, and started launching themselves at the buildings like they were deranged. This is a disaster, we can barely contain the flames." Song briefed her.

" I have someone on the way with my medicines. Lets get people out." Kagome said, Songo nodded and they both set off assuring that people were getting out of the burning buildings. The solders worked steadily battling the flames and trying to get enough water from the irrigation to extinguish the flames. They got to the west side of the village where some of the dwellings were and Kagome felt her heart seize in her chest.

She saw Shippo's house in the distance, bright with consuming flames. " Shippo." she said to herself. She ran to the gate and thrust it open. Sesshomaru had to grab her back form running into the burning building.

" there is no one in that building. Lets go to the south entrance." he said making it a command. She tore her eyes away from her friends burning home and felt he heart lurch in her chest.

Songo walked with Kagome infront of Sesshomaru he guarded them watching the surroundings alert in case of any attack. He felt on edge. There was something going on that was more then just a fire. How had birds suddenly caught flame and set the town ablaze. More so, it was so soon after he had uncovered valuable information. The monster was here, and he was not going to allow Kagome to die. He did not care about the other woman, she seemed to be a friend of Kagome, so he appreciated her for that much, but he himself could find no desire within himself to seek the company of others.

There were solders everywhere, he approached the south entrance to find Inuyasha and the old woman already there. When Kagome saw them, she took off running toward them. She was met with angry stared from some of the villagers, but she did not seem to notice or care. Kagome got right to work, tending to the burns; that ranged from severe to superficial. Sesshoamru felt useless there watching her wrap bandages and apply ointments to the hurting villagers. She was not welcomed when she approached them. He found it strange but most of the people that she was in contact with flinched away from her, rather then accept her aide. He found their behavior vulgar and was close to making an example out of one or two of them.

Kagome was having trouble tending the villager,s there was talk that it was _her_ fault that the town burned down. The old farmers of the village were head long into the curse superstition and one had slapped her hand away when she tried to touch them.

" Ginta, this will help the blisters, your hands should heal in a few days." she wrapped his hands gingerly trying to cause him as little pain as possible.

He nodded not meeting her eyes and left hurriedly.

" Kagome!" she heard a small voice and turned to see Shippo running toward her. He stopped just in front of her, and she could see pain twisted on his little face. "I cant find my mother. She went to take care of my sisters and she never came back. I'm so scared." he looked up at her.

Kagome could barely contain herself. She had missed him so much it hurt, but to find her little shippo in so much pain cut her to the bone. She knelt down to his level and opened her arms to him, he flung himself into them and sobbed. Keade saw this and took over for Kagome wrapping bandages. She buried her face in his red hair and let him cry on her shoulder. He cried until he passed out and slept in her arms. Sesshomaru was close by watching the interaction. Kagome held Shippo, like he was her child. It was so natural that Sesshomaru wondered about the child's parentage and wondered if they could be kin. They did not look alike, but as sure as Rin belonged to him, that child was apart of Kagome.

Songo came over and asked about Shippo. She patted the little guy on his back and her heart broke as well. The entire village was drenched in depression. Work, generations in the making, was ruined and reduced to ash right before their eyes. The solders accumulated a pile of dead dragged out of the unfortunate ruins of family dwellings and businesses. The death toll was 25 tota,l and each of the citizens felt the loss with every moment.

Sesshoamru stood tall, he commanded attention. " my citizens, take care. I will not allow those here to feel the lasting affects of this tragedy. I will rebuild this village and I will not rest until you are all given the relief that is needed. My men will be setting up pavillion tents for the night, make use of them and in the morning, every able man will report to this place, and we will begin restoration. Do not loose faith, I will not allow my own to live in tragedy together we will take back our lives and rebuild homes." he announced the people were silent around him, shocked that there was such immediate reaction.

The night was filled with the sounds of terror, and wailing elders. Some among the farmers just stared into the fire glow, lost and unable to cope with the reality in front of them. So far into the season, the crops were ruined, and the harvest would be insufficient. But they didn't weep, they were passed weeping, in a state of shock as they watched what was left of their lives being swallowed by the blazing inferno. By morning the flames had been extinguished but the moral of the people had not improved.

Men and women showed up at the village square early the next morning. Sesshomaru looked over the prospect and called over Hyate. Naraku, had not turned up. But he could not wait on him, and again stored this information in his mind. Hyate ran over and bowed respectfully.

" we will need supplies enough to rebuild this village." he stated Hyate nodded agreeing

" I will write to the village south of here and have the vassal aide us."

" Tell him what you must, but give him incentive enough not to disobey me. There will be repercussions for not following through. Today we must start clearing the rubble. Are all the fires out." he looked around.

" yes, my lord. I made sure that all of the fires were out personally. Yuka will be informed of your will, with the utmost incentive."

" good. You are dismissed. I will be leading the cleanup crew. I will have the villagers work on this. Take a company of men out to the forest and begin logging for lumber when you can. Leave me six men under my command, I don't care who, as long as they wont get in my way." he was clear in his orders and left no room for conversation. Hyate nodded understanding fully, and began dispatching his lords will.

They all watched with a kind of wonder as Sesshomaru worked tirelessly beside his subjects. Everyone helped. And by the end of the first day, they had buried all the dead, and cleared a huge section of rubble. Kagome had successfully seen to the majority of the wounded and had begun working on cleaning up the merchants quarters, with Songo. Miroku had spend the day with them. They acted more like siblings, Kagome mused, seeing them argue and tease each other constantly. Kohaku seemed to like him too, treating him with only mild suspicion with a little respect.

Shippo's mother still had not turned up, and Kagome was afraid to leave him alone. It was the second day of working, and he stayed by her side, refusing to let her out of his reach. Right then, he worked beside her, he was picking up a burned beam and dragging it on to their growing pile. She stretched her back and stood ready to take a second to rest.

" Kagome," she turned to see Shippo struggling to throw the beam on to the pile. She rushed over an helped him. He wiped his brow and exhaled tiredly. They were nearly half way done moving burnt up debris into the burn pile.

" hey lets all take a break together." Miroku came over with Songo and Kohaku trailing behind him. She nodded happily. They sat together talking and trying to make the situation a little easier to deal with. Miroku and Kohaku joked around laughing and mock fighting, but none of the girls or Shippo were interested in playing.

Kagome looked over to where Sesshoamru was beginning to start the pyre to destroy the remaining rubble. Inuyasha was adding stuff to his pile, regardless of necessity and sabotaging his fire effort to burn, though the wood was dry. She saw how much Sesshomaru wanted to punch his brother but he remained unfettered, dealing calmly with his kin. She stood and excused herself, knowing that if she didnt distract some one there was going to be a brawl. " I need to save sombodys life." she explained and strode over to Inuyasha. Shippo trailed behind her curiously, he felt emboldened by her presence.

" hey Inuyasha." she smiled. The tall white haired boy stopped and regarded her with little interest.

" oh, hey Kagome. What do you want." he said and threw another piece of wood on to a smoking ember of Sesshomarus creation. Sesshomaru clenched his fist and bared his teeth in rage. " here, there's a few more pieces over here." Inuyasha said over his shoulder continuing to work just within in his brothers way. Kagome sighed.

" Inuyasha, go work somewhere else." Keade came up and whacked him on the back of the head with the push broom in her hands. Sesshomaru looked back at the old woman and nodded at her approvingly.

" hey old bat, you aint the lord here." he snapped looking about as threatening as a chastised puppy.

Keade didn't even flinch. She stood as tall as she could and put her hands on her hips. " what are ye planning on doing to this old woman?" she asked challenging him and showing everyone where kagome got her attitude. Inuyasha blanched and stood speechless. Kagome giggled at him.

" your stupid. No one gets to disobey Keade, not even Kagome." Shippo stepped forward and laughed at Inuyasha's face.

" hey brat. Who do you think you are." Inuyasha sized the little man up and dismissed him. Shippo stood tall and clenched his small fist in front of his face angrily.

" my name is Shippo, and I think you are immature, and you don't know how to work right." Shippo stood his ground. Kagome looked down at her little Shippo and then to Inuyashas dumbstruck expression she could not help but laugh at his expense.

" hey, I was going to be nice to you, but your really starting to piss me off." Inuyasha came to his senses enough to be annoyed by the brat.

" don't think too hard about what I said, you'll strain that tiny speck you call a brain." Shippo remarked snickering at the man restraining himself visibly.

" Inuyasha, this is Shippo." kagome smiled noticing that it was the first time since she had found Shippo, that he had found entertainment out of anything. Though in the circumstances she didn't take joy in much herself. " he is one of my closest friends." Shippo puffed up with a little pride. Sesshomaru glanced at the boy over his shoulder but took little interest in him.

" yeah, yeah hes a brat, and hes asking for a bruise on that cheeky little head of his." Inuyasha was sufficiently distracted enough for Sesshomaru to get a real fire going. Feeding it efficiently he began disposing of the burned remains.

The fire burned long and hot all day, and the rubble still had to be moved and replied on to the fire. There was a group of women working on the rice paper walls by the dozens, and men and solders busily stripped and cut wood into planks for building. The villagers worked to the evening light, and all sat by the fire in fellowship and hope for the next days work. There was an air of unity throughout the village. Inuyasha and Shippo continued to fight, much to Kagome's amusement, but he seemed to get along with both Songo and Miroku. But, he only interacted with base comments and poor manners. They weathered his attitude fairly, realizing within their own minds that this spoiled brat _was_ the lord of the lands' younger _brother_. She looked across the fire to where Sesshomaru was discussing tomorrows work with Hyate. Naraku had shown up during the cores of the day, and after copious apologies to Seshhomaru, began working as hard as any one else in the village.

She noticed that he had caught her looking at him, and smiled warmly to him. Naraku nodded his respects and turned his attention back to Sesshomaru. The night was beginning to become colder and she moved closer to the fire. All around her, people were beginning to retire to the bedrolls and tents that the solders had acquired from their supplies from the neighboring village. The mayor there had been speedy in his response, and had sent one and a half times the supplies that Sesshomaru had requested. This spread out among the villagers and the solders made it so that everyone had a place to sleep out of the night air. Shippo was still unwilling to leave her side. Kagome had no idea what to do she knew that she could not leave him without someone to take care of him.

While she was thinking about Shippo, Kagome caught Sesshoamrus eye. They had barley interacted since she had been pushed from the window two days prior. The next day was supposed to be the eve of their wedding and she was not sure if a wedding in the ashes of the village would raise moral, or cause a riot.

" Kagome." Shippo said quietly. She looked at him and saw his nervous stare.

" Shippo what is it?" she asked him

" Is he a demon, Kagome?" Shippo asked once more she saw his big green eyes boring into the lord across from them. Sesshomaru saw the boy looking at him and Shippo looked away quickly. " he is really scarey."

" Yeah, he is, but he also has a better side that is really loyal. I am still not sure of anything, but I'm not afraid of him hurting me." she explained to her friend. Shippo glanced back at him and looked skeptical.

" I don't like it, at all. You don't deserve to be stuck with a man some claime to be a heartless demon. If I was older, I would marry you so I could protect you from him." Shippo said confidently.

" I dare say, you could not stop me, even then." Sesshomaru appeared beside her answering the child's boast. Shippo shrunk behind Kagome, and muttered his apologies. Kagome found this amusing but put a protective arm around him, just in case she misjudged Sesshomaru's patience.

" hello Sesshomaru, this is my friend Shippo." she introduced him but, Shippo refused to come out from behind her. Sesshomaru did not seem interested in meeting him, he had something else on his mind.

" Kagome I wish to speak with you." he informed her eying the child. She nodded and stood intending to go with him. Shippo stood ready to accompany them but Sesshomaru stopped him. " child, Shippo. You will stay and wait until Kagome returns, that is an order." he left no room to get around his will, and the cold stare he sent to reaffirm the child's incentive to listen to him, caused the loud little boy to close his mouth and nod respectfully.

Kagome was nervous to talk to him for some reason, she had lived with them for nearly a week now and she was beginning to get used to them. But this was something else, not fear but nervous excitement. She was grateful for all of the energy spent restoring the villages, but then again that is why he was the most influential lord. He got things done when they needed to be. Sesshoamru was not lazy and he expected things to be done accordingly.

He stopped when they had given them selves space between them and the village. " Kagome I wish to discuss our wedding arrangements." he started, she blushed slightly and tried not to look away from him as he poke. " the fire has caused some setbacks, so the date will have to be pushed back."

" I agree." she answered relieved slightly. She didn't want to be the one to approach this subject, but she didn't see any way around it. Also it seemed like who ever was targeting her was going to kill her weather they were officially married or not. There was something else though that she saw on his mind. He was struggling with himself." the village is more important at this moment, is that all you wished to discuss?"

" there is something else I have suspected, that I would like to discuss with you." he said getting her attention fully. He reached a hand to her and pulled her closer to him. She kept his hand and he leaned close to speak to her.

" what is it?" she asked curious.

" Is there any one in your family, that claimes to have priestess powers?" he asked.

" I wouldn't know much about my mother and aunt, but you could ask Keade. She moved here with her mother and sister when she was a child. She could tell you the most about my family." Kagome answered honestly. She hadn't spent much time thinking about it but she was aware of rumors that she had inherited her powers from her mother. But Kagome was young when her parents were killed and never knew any one other guardian then her great aunt. Keade had always discouraged her powers unless she truly needed it. She would never tell her why and it came to where Kagome just didn't care beyond the fact that she had them and they helped her to heal the sick and wounded.

" I believe that you are a priestess." he said without flinching. " I was unsure at first but I am now convinced that it is true."

" that's a big accusation. What is a priestess and why do you think that I am one?" she asked raising her eye brow as though questioning his sanity.

" they are a shaman capable of astral projection and communication with spirits of the dead. They are also a tool of the kami gifted with the ability to draw on their power to heal and to exorcise evil spirits. They are the enemy to demons and can purify them and send them into the underworld." Sesshomaru said theses things, determined that she listen carefully. She listened, still not fully convinced, willing to hear him.

" You think... that I can do that." she said sceptically. He nodded.

" yes, you have already done all of those things already. When I first met you you knew without seeing that I had been stabbed by a poisoned blade. The next time I encountered you. You had in your possession the bracelet only gifted from one of our blood to the person of our choosing, yet without me giving it to you, it was in your possession."

" you gave it to me." she interrupted defensively.

" how, we hadn't met in person until that moment." he asked trying to make his point. She looked like she was really trying to figure it out in her mind.

She knew, she had lived these experiences and yet, there was so much that still did not make sense " I had a dream. I cant remember all of it but you gave it to me. I'm sure." she recalled trying to fight through the fog of her memory.

" your right, only I could have placed that item on you. And yet, you had it before I could do so. I have thought about this seriously and there is no other explanation. I believe that it is why whoever is behind this has tried so hard to kill you. They know as I know that it is you that will help us end this all."

" so I am a priestess? I have no training in anything except medicine, I rarely even go to the shrines. How can you count on something that, until you brought to my attention, I had no idea of." she was trying to come to terms with it herself. He took her shoulders in his hands.

" you have the power." he believed what he was saying, she could see it and could do nothing but nod, trying to accept it. He drew his arms around her and pulled her into an embrace. Kagomer was hoping that he would, and melted content. She had missed him the past few days, she didnt know why he had kept his distance, but she was glad that he still wanted her.

" I have to tell you some thing," she looked up at his face and started trying to explain about the item she had sensed.

There was a sound to the right of them, and He reached for his sword reflexively though he was not alarmed by danger.

" Come out." he demanded.

" Okay, okay, don't kill me. I was just worried about Kagome." Shippo scurried out of the bushes with his hands raised.

" Hear this child, I am the Lord, and will not be questioned by the likes of you. Do not assume you are immune to my wrath, for Kagome's distress." he insured that the little boy was completely aware of the real danger of spying on him.

" yes, Lord, Sesshomaru." he bowed and looked up daring to glance at Kagome. She could see that he wanted to come to her and he was nervously looking at the arm that was still wrapped around her unmoving. Sesshoamru still had no feeling for the boy, but he too could see how attached he was to her, from this bond, he discovered the reason she longed to return. He would have to deal with this. He would not allow her loyalties to be divided.

" answer me child. What is Kagome to you." he demanded testing him to see his intent.

" she is my dear friend, and the closest thing I have left of family. I beg of you please allow me to be with her. I don't know where my father or mother is, and I need her." Kagomes heart ached for Shippo.

" will allow you this. But understand, that you answer to me. I am the ruler of your life as well as everyones' in this village if you betray me, I will kill you." he did not spare the child as he would not spare any other. Why should he. Shippo nodded enthusiastically.

Sesshoamru made clear in no uncertain terms that he wanted him to leave them alone foe a few more moments. When he was sure that Shippo was gone he turned back to Kagome, and tipped her chin back with the tip of his finger and kissed her.

Shippo ran back to the village. He knew it would be risky to follow them but he just didn't want Kagome to get in any trouble with that scarey lord. He could barely see in the dark but he kept walking. There was a noise in the background and he flinched scared, thinking that lord Sesshomaru was coming back. He had threatened to kill him if he disobeyed. He decided to hide and jumped into a bush nearby.

There was a man coming down the pathway. Shippo squinted and tried to make out his face but could not in the star light. As the man passes he was overwhelmed with an enormous fear and held his breath. The mans footsteps echoed in his heart and he begged the Kamis that he would go unseen.

Watching for a reaction, Shippo didn't see any indication that he had been caught and his curiosity got the better of him and he could not resist following.

The man traveled down the path in much the same way that lord Sesshomaru and Kagome had gone, but he turned to the left suddenly and went off the pathway. Shippo waited for an opportune time to cross with the shadow and stopped meters away from him, behind an old tree twice his width. He stilled waiting for something to happen.

" My servant, have you finished the job." a woman's elegant voice appeared seemingly out of no where. Shippo jumped, surprised and he tried to peek around the tree. He could barely see the mans profile but he noticed long black hair. But, there was no woman around, he seemed to be speaking into a black jewel that floated in front of him.

" She has been more difficult then the last women to kill." the man admitted bowing.

" Unacceptable, I need the power you must kill her this one I feel is more powerful then the last woman. They are undermining my plans." she chewed him out, causing the man to flinch back as though burned.

" My precious Mistress, I assure you, that they have no awareness of our workings. They will be a willing pool of energy all for your taking."

" Don't make me regret making you my instrument." she paused enough to chuckle at her own private joke. " remember our deal. I will not hesitate to take from you everything that has been given."

" You will not regret putting me in charge of this prestigious mission." he assented " Mistress, I wish to kill the youngest lord of the region. He is troublesome, and his senses are too keen to allow him to exist."

" You cannot. I need his power as well, though soon it shall all be enough." she said dreamily. " we have a spy, my minion. Not far from here in the trees, kill it." she said making Shippo's heart stop.


	13. Chapter 13

" Shippo!" he heard Kagome call him from behind. He turned nervously and waved back at her. The lord was trailing behind her, his stoic mask unreadable. Shippo held his breath. He had to tell them what he saw.

The night passed over the village and fires were lit for light and warmth. It was chilled out that night and people huddled together looking for warmth. Kagome was separated from the rest of the village, and not by her own doing. She went to an old oak and lay beneath it. Almost immediately, six guards came over and stood around her, strategically blocking her from the rest of the villagers. Kagome did not even seem fazed, but Shippo looked from one guard to the next with a mixture of wonder and fear.

" don't worry, there here to protect us." Kagome said happily. She smiled and waved her good nights to them and laid down on her bed roll. Shippo scurried in beside her and welcomed the warmth of her protective embrace. The day had not been anything like he had hoped and the little boy could not help the tears that spilled out of his eyes. Kagome felt him shake a little and held him tighter. She was not going to get any sleep. Though she did find the arrangements to be perfectly comfortable, there was some thing else. She felt a change in the wind and something close to fear settled into her heart.

" Kagome." Keade called, she looked over and waved her aunt over. " this is a lovely place to sleep." she complimented and put her bedroll beside Kagome.

Within an hour the village seemed to have drifted to their final places to rest for the night. Shippo curiously watched as Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru, went through similar routines of checking the people and talking with the guards to establish a shift. Inuyasha was to be apart of the night watch. Sesshomaru retired close to them he sat with his back to the oak and Shippo nearly pooped himself when he came over to look at Kagome while she slept. Sitting next to the head of her bedroll, Shippo could hear the steady sound of his breathing. He tried harder to go to sleep, but found it to be impossible with so much fear.

Sesshomaru was not tired, but the day was ended, and the village was on its way to being taken care of. They would start construction the next day, and he was planning on being able to go home by the end of the week. He moved and went to where Kagome rested. Taking a seat next to her, he noticed that the boy with her was wide awake. He tried to ignore him, but the boys eyes kept wandering to him.

" Sesshomaru," Kagome mumbled and reached her hand to to him. He looked at it, not sure if he wanted to take it or not. But he found himself grabbing her hand before he could tell his arm to do so. Her hand was small in his grasp. She yawned and drifted into a light sleep. When she was fully asleep he let go of her hand, he frowned when the warmth seeped back into the night air. He noticed her hair covering her face and leaned forward to brush it away. She did not stir, and shifted slightly pulling the child closer to her. The boy struggled alarmed that she was cutting off his air. Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and loosened her grip on the boy.

" thank you my lord." Shippo gasped.

" sleep, there is much work to be done tomorrow." he mad e it a command and continued to watch over them through the night.

The village was nearly restored by the end of the fifth day of construction. Sesshomaru no longer overlooked the work of the villagers, and was beginning to send groups of guards back to the palace. They had been reestablishing the council of the board, and Takeda convinced lord Sesshomaru to widen the trade area as well as the village square. Sesshomaru agreed, though Kagome could tell that he did not personally like the man, and was only thinking about the welfare of the village.

" Lord Sesshomaru." Rin called. After most of the dangerous debris had been cleared, Rin was sent for and allowed to come and visit during the daytime, Sesshomaru thought it would be good practice for diplomatic missions. But, each night she was sent back to the palace with Inuyasha as her guard, Kagome had suspected, it was a ploy to get Inuyasha out of his hair.

" Rin, this one would like you to remain with Kagome during this day. We will all be returning home tonight." He announced kneeling in front of her, her tutor, a small man Sesshomaru found to be an excellent scribe, sighed relieved, sometimes Rin could be ha handful. She nodded and put her arms around him, she was the only person who openly expressed affection for the stoic lord. Sesshomaru did not hug her back but he patted her on her head before she turned and ran to Kagome. Her and Shippo had begun to be friends and she had to remind herself sometimes that they had just met and could not possibly already by life long friends.

" Lady Kagome, Rin would like to see the place you lived." she looked up at her. Kagome smiled.

" You know, I haven't gone up there since we came back. I would love to check on my garden." she looked up at Sesshomaru who got Inuyasha's attention and signaled him over.

" Accompany them." he said and turned back to more pressing matters.

" Accompany them!" he mocked in a squeaky voice. He snorted and looked at them. Shippo crossed his arms and turned up his nose not wanting the grumpy man to go with them.

" Rin, I'll show you the way. I go there all the time." Shippo said. " It's so far out of the village that it couldn't have gotten burned." he said happily. Rin quirked one black brow and looked at Kagome.

" Lady Kagome why did you live so far out of the village?" she asked innocently. Kagome smiled.

" It was easier for me to be close to my herb garden." she lied to the child, but how could she say that the villagers didn't want her any where near them. Rin accepted this, smiling and Kagome, had to look away. Something that Inuyasha didn't miss.

Shippo took Rin's hand and the two of them set off out of the village and down the road. They passed through a section of forested area before they reached her hut. Kagome felt her heart quicken at the sight of her childhood home and she found herself racing with Rin and Shippo to the front gate. Inuyasha walked, keeping up but refusing to look enthusiastic about it. He also looked around her home with a peaked interest.

" You lived here Kagome?" he sniffed the air and could pick out the scents of flower garden. He could see Kagome in every inch of that place. The patchwork on the roof, and the walkway meticulously placed with care for beauty and safety. The garden was far from the perfect rows and eye appealing arrangement, but everything burst with life like it was clamoring for the love that was put into it. Kagome took a deep breath herself and walked straight to the front door, pushing it open and going to the remaining belongings that Keade was unable to pack. They consisted mainly of cook wear and furniture, all of her things, cloths and tools, were packed away still, in her chamber, far away in the palace. She took a seat at her old place by the hearth. Inuyasha entered and looked around curiously.

" What do you think, Inuyasha. Its not quite a palace."

" I like it. I lived in something close to this with Kykio." he brought his hand up to dust away a spiderweb that had formed since she had left.

" Kykio?" she asked. Inuyasha looked at her over his shoulder.

" Don't give me that. I know how the palace staff talk, they probably told you all about me... and Kykio." he trailed off and gathered himself again.

" I honestly don't know much, other then it hasn't been too long since she died." Kagome said regretting asking about her.

" Forgive me, Kagome. It hasn't been long. We tried to get away from all the palace drama, we married and went to a village at the outer most parts of the land, but it wasn't far enough. She had been targeted. Kykio was strong, she could fight, and I thought that I could get to her in time. But I came home one night and found her murdered in our home." he admitted hollowly. Kagome's heart went out to him, he was gruff and obnoxious but, he had looked out for her safety since he first met her. She was beginning to think of him as family, and he made her proud to call him her brother.

" I am the one who should apologize. It was careless-"

" Don't apologize, that's what friends are for." he shrugged she could see a tint to his cheeks and giggled. " since you know, now. You can understand me fully when I tell you that I do not want you to marry my brother." he stated boldly.

" You know, it is not only_ my_ choice." she pointed out. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. " I have a suspicion that whoever wants to kill me, is going to do it weather I am married to him, or not. I can't tell exactly what is going on, but I think it has to do with me having priestess powers."

" You have priestess powers? That makes sense. My brother is a bastard, no way he would actually love any one other then himself." Inuyasha snorted. " So girly, what are you going to do now that you know you have them."

" You believe me?" she asked curious.

" Kagome, growing up in that palace has taught me one thing, anything is possible." Inuyasha said.

" hey Kagome!" Songos voice called through the door. Kagome waved them in and both Songo and Miroku walked in. they looked around and found some place to sit. " we saw you take off and I guessed that you would come here. I knew it would be okay. I should have learned by your example and moved out of town too." Songo joked, Kagome laughed at their running joke. She had to laugh about it in order to deal.

" hey guys." Inuyasha said finally getting used to them being around. He noticed that wherever Kagome was these people seemed to join her. He liked them well enough. He thought that the man, Miroku was a little friendly with Kagome, but Kagome handled herself and Songo was not shy to slap him either. She hit hard for a woman.

" Hello Inuyasha, Kagome you look lovely today... as do you my spring blossom Songo!" Miroku back peddled as Songo clenched her fist. He settled down to behave himself and Inuyasha laughed at his expense.

The girls ended up out in the garden. Kagome was eagerly finding plants to take back to the palace, and add to the garden. Songo gossiped with her cheerfully while Shippo and Rin ran around playing in the small yard.

" Songo I was wondering if I could ask you some thing. Before I went up to the palace you offered to teach me how to fight, is that invitation still open?" Kagome asked. Songo grinned.

" Of cores! I would love to teach you how to fight. Would the lord allow such a thing?"Songo wondered.

" If I asked him. You would be welcomed, you might even be able to stay there while you teach me, Songo, there is something else that I need your help with. we haven't gotten to speak much about what has happened while I was at the palace."

" Kagome I heard from the butcher, that Kouga was imprisoned for attempting to kidnap you from the palace. I didn't believe it at first, but I haven't seen Kouga in days."

" It's true, but that's not all. While I was running from him, someone found me in the forest. They tried to kill me out there, Songo, but some how I burned them with my hands. I was able to live until Seshsomaru got there, but he escaped."

" What are you telling me, that there _is_ some monster that is killing all those people?" Songo said in shock. She drew her hands to Kagome's shoulders. " I don't want _you_ to be killed, my friend. I will train you, until you are able to stand on your own." Songo was serious.

Kagome nodded " there's more, the day before the fire was pushed from a window, but before I fell I sensed something on the person. It was different then anything that I've ever felt before." Kagome let the fear show in her eyes. " I think its what hes using to gain all this power. I think its up to me to destroy it." she said aloud. The rightness of it was unmistakable. It was her duty, her life depended on it. But there was so many unanswered questions.

" lady Kagome," Rin came over and sat down.

" what is it Rin."

I have this flower on my bed side table. She said holding up a wide petaled pink flower. The odor was unmistakable.

" lord Naraku gave it to me. He said that it was as beautiful as I was." she smiled. Kagome felt her heart warm, Naraku did always know how to compliment someone.

" He's right." she patted the child's head the way she had seen Sesshomaru do earlier. She beamed and hugged her tightly. Shippo ran over jealous of the attention.

" Kagome, watch me." he said and jumped off a rock, pretending that he could fly.

" Wow, that was impressive." Kagome said happily.

" shes' lyin boy. That was lame." Inuyasha heckled

" oh, Inuyasha! Why do you have to bully me!" he said turning on him angrily.

" Why do you have to be such an easy target." he shot back. Shippo ran up to him and punched him in the knee. Inuyasha swung at him and Shippo dodged under his legs and ran around frantically. "Why you little brat." Inuyasha shouted and chased after him.

" Inuyasha. He is just a child. Get a grip of yourself." Kagome called to him. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and he blushed. Shippo smirked and walked over to Kagome sitting in her lap trying to look innocent. Kagome wasn't fooled but he was just having a little fun. Rin went over to Kagome and sat next to her. Eventually they all gathered their things and went back to the village.

" Their party was barely noticed as people scurried from place to place finishing the work at hand. Some had already started harvesting and mining to rebuild the tools of the trade and the furnishings that were necessary to life's duties.

Sesshomaru was standing off apart from the solders that were grouped waiting for their next orders. Kagome could not read his expression as she walked up, he was staring off into the distance but turned to see her approach.

" Did you enjoy you time." he asked knowing that he might have to chase her to get her back to the palace. He had thought seriously, watching her during the disaster and he saw why she didn't want to leave. She had some deep ties in the community, her closest female friend was the daughter of a formidable warrior in this village division, he didn't know the person that she was intended to, his information system was resourceful and he would not forget this oversight. All of them, seemed to have a commonality, they were different fro the other inhabitants of the village. Even he could see that there was an unspoken division, one from Songo's fathers status, she could pass, but Kagome and the man and even the old woman was treated with a suspicion that the villagers would not openly reveal. He had his ideas, but until he could test his theory, he was unable to change the situation.

Kagome could tell that his mind was wandering and thought about asking him about songo. " Yes, we had a good time and I got some of the plants I want to transplant out of there. I have a request that I would like to make." she got his attention.

" Ask."

" I would like to bring Songo to the palace." she asked hoping that he would allow it.

Sesshomaru frowned she slumped and nodded, he snorted. Kagome snapped her eyes to him and he smirked " Your friends are welcome, it is your home." he shrugged.

" Was that...a joke? " she asked surprised. He raised his eyebrows and looked at her.

" I am capable of anything." he said taking a shot at humility. Kagome cracked a smile and giggled noticing this relieved.

" This means that Songo, Miroku and Shippo are all welcome?" she lead hoping that this was not also a joke. He nodded resuming his usual attitude.

" I am looking forward to returning. This week has been eventful, but, I am looking forward to going home."

Kagome tried not to glance back toward her hut. She wasn't ready to leave but the thought of taking them with her made her less weary of going to the palace. The fire had been too conveniently timed, so soon after a second murder attempt, this was obviously a ploy to buy time. What ever was going on Kagome was certain that they were responsible for this.

Naraku noticed the look of serenity on Lord Sesshomaru's face. He excused himself quietly from the strategics meeting with Hyate, the dark haired man was going on about safety in numbers, and he tried not to laugh in his face. Naraku reached into his vest pocket, and grasped the precious item he possessed, like magic Hyate stopped talking and turned to another task. He brushed past him on his way buy and excused himself like it had been an accident, Hyate stared at him blankly, but nodded. Naraku did not waste time talking with him and left him to return to his private tent. He had insured when he was commanded to stay in that filthy village that he had residence befitting the real ruler of this region. For now though there were things to be see to. He pulled the gem from his vest pocket, once he was in the security of his tent. He turned it and whispered the incantation for a sound barrier, he would need to be discrete. After the close call the last time he made contact with her, he wanted to be certain that no one would over hear him this time. He cursed himself for letting what ever it was go the last time, but his cover didn't seem to be blown and Sesshomaru was ever dependent on him as always.

" Naraku, have you completed your duties? Is she dead." the mistresses voice emanated from the jewel and Naraku gazed into it transfixed.

" That is not what I've called for. I have a request that I would like to make."

" I am growing impatient. You know how long I've waited for this moment. So close to my victory w cannot risk failure. She must die before the next full moon." her cutting voice sliced through all of his arguments and had him nervously scrounging for words.

" She is more difficult, her powers are not the same as the others, she is more powerful, I think she might have been sent by your si-"

" enough, I killed that wench a century ago. I don't care what you have to do to get rid of her. I cannot afford to loose the power of those three dogs. They are essential to opening the gate."

"Yes mistress, your humble servant will end that girl for you." Naraku vowed excited by the rush he got from thinking about finally acquiring all the power he desired. If she did not care how he got rid of her it made his job easier. He would kill her in the most gruesome way yet. The thought of it gave him excited chills and he shook them away. He could not tell her that he had been seen, he still remembered the death grip Sesshomaru had, he had escaped easily, but never before had any of them gotten their hands on him. The memory of it still ensighted rage in him and he wanted to blow his cover and laugh in his face at how powerless he was under the spell. He could destroy them at any time as they were.

" Do as you wish. remember that the power that your using belongs to me, if you fail again you will suffer the consequences." she dismissed him sounding as if she already was intent on punishing him. Naraku cringed. Her punishments scared even him, and he considered himself to be a monster. He was glad that she was no there in the room to watch the look of terror cross his face.

" Please... Mistress, I will do as you bid." he vowed again thinking about how much joy it would give him to see them suffer with her passing. He could see them getting attached to her. Even the old lord had accepted her as one of them. It would be a high to watch them all weep over her mangled corps. Sesshomaru would fall the, and as the last qualified person to take the lordship. He would sit openly in the lords seat and rule the people of the west, in his stead.

Naraku was so lost in his daydream that he almost didn't hear his mistresses final warning. "Naraku, if this girl is one of _her_ bloodline, she could destroy everything. The next new moon is in four days. Kill her before then at all costs... Or you will die."

" four days?" Naraku confirmed.

" Yes." she answered evenly. The challenge was clear in her voice and he didn't dare question her.

"As you wish."


	14. Chapter 14

The palace came into view, just at the moon began to show in the sky. Kagome was happy, Shippo sat in her lap, and Keade sat next to her in the carriage as they traveled back to the palace. Songo and Miroku were going to be coming up the next day. Then, there was just the matter of the curse. She needed to get back to searching for that item. She had felt glimpses of power throughout the week but it had been snuffed as soon as she had distinguished the feel of it.

Everyone seemed to be weary as they returned to the palace gate. The guard on duty nodded to them reverently and they all proceeded in. servants came out of the front entrance to get there things and help them from the carriage. Kagome accepted graciously while she watched Sesshomaru shake them off and stalk into the front door.

Sesshomaru had one thing on his mind as he strode through his home until he opened the door to his fathers study.

" has the village been taken care of? How unfortunate of an incident, so soon after a murder attempt". Touganoumaru not pulling punches, he had been working while his son was away, and he was actually overjoyed to see him come to visit.

Sesshomaru was ready for the onslaught, but he was loosing patience fast. " father, I have come to this conclusion already. I have confirmed that she is a priestess and that it is one of my own who is behind this."

"Who do you suspect, son." Touganoumaru was adamant. Sesshomaru tried to quell his anger before answering, he hated the way his father could tip the balance of his perfect calm.

" I will tell you, father, when I have made a decision of what I will do. My reason for visiting this day, is that I will be going through with the marriage ceremony tomorrow and I command you to be present and to behave in a way that will honer our family."

" Oh, come now Sesshomaru, after everything you don't think I can hold up in a crowd?" he sounded offended. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his father. He knew that there were certain triggers that sent him into a fury or a mass of emotion, as a man of still youthful appearance, it was for the fact that he was unpredictable and no longer wished to be bothered by the duties of a lord, that he was entrusted with the responsibility before he was of an age to accept it.

"Of cores father. I expect you to be there."

" Miss my eldest sons wedding? I never thought it would happen." his father looked him over. " you should make it up to the girl, your not the most interpersonal man to marry." Sesshoamru just rolled his eyes.

" I will take it into consideration. But make no mistake, this is not to be taken lightly. Inuyasha is not as strong as I am and I will need... assistance, to keep her out of harm." he said frankly.

" excuse me? Did I just hear correctly. Sesshomaru, just asked for help? You _are_ weak."

" father I will seek another." he said not wanting to be berated for asking him. He was a little more then embarrassed when he turned to leave. He clenched his jaw kicking himself for swallowing his pride.

" hold on, son, I didn't say I wouldn't help you... The girl is unique and until we figure out how to use her powers, we will have to keep her alive." Touganoumaru was done teasing his son, for the moment. He looked again at his eldest son. His stubbornness made him angry, but, there was a determined and loyal part of him that he just could not overlook, no matter how unpleasant his attitude was. He had also changed. His stoic son had just asked him for assistance and wasn't at the brink of death himself. " she means something to you, doesn't she?" he asked surprised. Sesshomaru looked at him surprised himself.

" Father-"

Touganoumaru held his hand up to stop him. " No, don't say anything... yet, just take some time before you make any hard decisions. Alright." he asked hoping that his son wasn't as big of an idiot as he pretended to be.

Sesshoamru looked away not wanting to dwell on this longer then he had to. For now he had a wedding to prepare for. " I have things to attend to father, so I will bid you goodbye until later... oh and father, you will be required to dine with us until the last feast of the ceremony."

" Sesshomaru, be gone, before I decide to journey to your mothers home lands."

" Father spare me the threats and do as I have asked. We will need an extra pair of eyes." he said finalizing it. Touganoumaru looked dubious. He shook his head at his son and agreed.

" As you wish. Lord Sesshoamru." he mocked to his sons dismay.

" That is correct father, _as I wish_."

Kagome had Shippo by the hand wandering around the hall, Rin had excused herself from their company and attended a tutoring lesson in the 2nd floor library. They were followed closely by Inuyasha who was intent on causing Shippo as much turmoil as he could. Kagome was getting impatient with his attitude and was almost to the point of ordering him away.

"Kagome he is so mean, cant we ditch him and go to the forest." Shippo asked quietyl.

"I heard ya, you know. You're loud as hell." Inuyasha interjected. Shippo stuck his tongue out at him.

"Anyway, I want to explore. This is supposed to be a haunted palace right. Are there any scary things here to see?" he asked wide eyes. Kagome gulped nervously.

" Shippo, we don't need to go looking for trouble. I seem to find plenty on my own." she laughed. Shippo slumped discouraged. Kagome picked him up and squeezed him in a huge hug. " you are too adorable Shippo!" she giggled.

He gasped and waved his arms around unable to breath. She let him go and set him back on the ground, Shippo stumbled and leaned against the wall dramatically. Inuyasha looked at him jealously

" Lucky brat." he muttered. Kagome rolled her eyes.

Shippo caught his breath and watched the casual exchange of conversation between the two. He looked at the ground. He hadn't said anything about what he had seen in the Forrest. It seemed every time that he had tried , he felt watched. There was something here that he wasn't able to describe.

" Lady Kagome," Narakus smooth voice interrupted Shippo's daydream. " you are a vision to behold today." he bowed. Kagome blushed flattered he smiled easily.

" Hello, Naraku. We were looking for something exciting to do around the palace before dinner." she smiled. Shippo looked unsure at the smiling dark haired man. Naraku quirked a brow and considered her mission for a moment.

" My lady, and lord, I might be able to aide you in your quest." he gestured. Kagome considered him surprised. She had watched him work hard during the last week and she was surprised that he was not resting. She smiled and looked at her companions. Inuyasha looked like he didn't care and shrugged, Shippo looked unsure and looked to her for assurance.

" Alright, lets go." she smiled, Naraku grinned and smiled himself. He stood straight and ushered her ahead of him. " my lady and lord I will take you through the servants passages. This is a rout of the palace used for staff, and as a new come to the palace, it would be an interesting way to see your new home." he purposed. Kagome shook her head and looked at him.

" Staff routs? That sounds exciting. Lets go." she said excited.

" Wow, Kagome, its really not that big of a deal." Inuyasha snorted.

" It is interesting, to me. I grew up in a hut." she snapped. Inuyasha snorted again but was content to follow. Shippos' interest was peaked. He loved to explore, and liked to pretend that he was a rouge, sneaking around unseen.

Naraku did not disappoint, they slid open a panel hidden behind a tapestry and entered a narrow hall that was parallel to the one they were just in. they journeyed, to the surprise of many of the staff members, from one side of the palace to the other. Kagome had to assure many flustered maids that she did not require anything, she just wanted to explore, and they accumulated few who insisted on serving them through the narrow and dusty passageways.

When they were nearly to the servants quarters, they passed a door with a set of guards posted at the entrance, Kagome, looked wide eyed at them and turned to Naraku. " where does this passage lead to?" she asked innocently. His face drooped a little and he met her eyes nervously.

" that is where the dungeons are, my lady." he said clearly wanting to change the subject. She thought back to Kouga and wondered if he was there. She had thought about him through out the week, he wasn't there to bother her while she worked like he would have normally, she didn't miss the attention, but she had hoped that they could have been friends instead of having to be in this mess.

They concluded the tour and Naraku was just showing them back to the dining hall when Sesshomaru entered the hall that they were in. Kagome smiled and felt excited to tell him what they had learned.

Shippo had been creeped out by the scary looking dungeon, Kaogme had gotten quiet for a while, and all he could think of was that he had to find a way to tell Kagome what he had seen. Just as he was thinking about this, Lord Sesshomaru swept into the hall. Shippo hoped that they would not attract his attention but, just as his luck would dictate, Kagome grabbed his attention with her warm smiles and laughter. He thought he saw Naraku cringe but the look was masked instantly. Shippo shook his head and looked up at the lord. He was like a statue, big and formidable, just his stare alone made Shippo quiver in fear. Tonight, he vowed to himself, he would tell Sesshoamru what he had heard.

Sesshoamru was surprised to find his adviser with his brother and Kagome, her companion was with her, shaking behind her kimono and looking at him in fear. He snorted, at least the child was aware who ran this palace. " Sesshoamru," Kagome chirped happily. " I just got the most amazing tour of the staff routs." she informed him. Sesshoamru looked at Naraku questioningly, from everything that Naraku himself had expressed he did not care for Kagome.

" My lord, the lady and her young companion asked that they have a small adventure before dinner, and being such an innocent trip, I assumed it would be alright with you if I accompanied her." Naraku said while bowing low. Sesshoamru though for a moment.

"That is fine, Naraku, I have gotten word that our guests have arrived, I wish for you to prepare the rooms and arrange for them to wait in the meeting room for my presence." Sesshoamru said dismissing Naraku. He bowed low and scurried off to accomplish his task.

" you got a way with words." Inuyasha snickered at Naraku's retreating back. Sesshoamru met his brothers eyes tiredly. Sesshimaru stepped closer to Inuyasha and punched him, knocking him out against the wall. He brushed his hands off and looked at Kagome who watched wide eyed.

"He is a nuisance." he said she shrugged and shook her head not wanting to take sides. He raised one eyebrow at her. Shippo gulped.

The servants scurried from place to place resettling the lord and lady, and their company into the palace. They had all been surprised when the couple had shown up out side the wall a day earlier then expected and declared themselves to be friends of Lady Kagome. They had been given an audience and maids had gossiped all the while preparing tea for them. When they left them alone with their tea, the staff cold not help the chatter outside the door.

Lady Kagome walked up with Rin trailing behind her. The maid in the front most of the group bowed and they all panicked bowing low and chucking nervously.

" Please forgive us, we were just curious," the girl blurted uncontrollably. Kagome laughed and Rin snickered behind her.

" Its okay. I'm just here to see our guests." Kagome held up her hands smiling to let them know that she wasn't mad.

" Leave and go about your business." Sesshoamrus' voice cut through the crowd and the scattered. Kagome turned to greet Sesshoamru and smiled. Rin waved cutely and he nodded at the two of them.

" Kagome I have asked my father to join us for dinner, please invite Keade." he said before sliding open the door and striding in. Songo and Miroku bowed when he entered and he gestured for them to rise. He waved Kagome over and she came to sit by his side Rin followed and sat off to the side realizing that it was a formal occasion.

" Lord Sesshomaru we are honored that you would extend your hospitality to us." Miroku said for the two of them. Songo smiled nodding and trying not to glance between Sesshoamru and Kagome.

" You are welcome as long as the lady wants you here, my rules are simple and abiding with them will result in gratitude of different sorts, breaking them; will result in relocation or death depending on my mood at the time."

Kagome tried not to drop her head frustrated., he hadn't been in a good mood since he and Inuyasha had gotten In another brawl outside the dinning hall and, it had resulted in his favorite white hakima getting ruined by Inuyashas' bloody nose. He had been surly every since. Songos' face paled and both Miroku and Songo took his words to heart. She wondered at his sense of humor and considered the possibility that it was a joke.

" I have already arranged your quarters, I am told that you wish to train in fighting here?" Sesshoamru looked at Songo waiting for a response.

" yes my lord that is true. I would also like to make a request that I may be able to protect Kagome. I would give my Life to for her, she is my dear friend, and has saved my life before. I only wish to return the kindness, lord Sesshomaru." Songo said vowing loyalty.

Kagome sputtered, Sesshomaru held up his hand to silence her and looked at the girl unblinking. "You know what you are agreeing to, becoming a staff of the palace? This means that you will answer directly to me, and I will tell you when to fight or die." he said heartlessly. Songo nodded bowing.

" my lord you will find me to be an excellent worker. I have no goals here, other then to protect my Songo, as the lord of this palace, I leave my placement in your hands, I am just honored that you have allowed someone such as myself to stay here, even for a short while." Miroku finished eloquently. He too bowed awaiting the lords decision.

Sesshomaru wasn't impressed and nodded bored. Kagome was glad when the maid came in with a tray of tea and served them graciously. Sesshomaru drank quietly before excusing himself. Kagome held her breath as he left the room and exhaled as the door slid shut behind him.

" So welcome to your new home." Kagome smiled.

Shippo sneaked around the corner narrowly avoiding the lord as he swept out of the room Miroku and Songo had entered with the maid minutes ago. He looked around for anyone else in the hall and found it empty. He sighed and began treading down the darkening hall.

" Hey, little fox boy, what are you doing here.", a deep voice caught him off guard. Shippo spun around to be greeted by a giant man that looked scarily like Lord Sesshomaru. Shippo cowered, ready to be scolded or beaten for spying, but the man just looked at him slightly amused.

" Excuse me, I was lost-" Shippo tried lying, he got away with things because he was cute but it didn't seem to work on this man.

" Ha, little fox I saw you spying, cant say I blame you, there is something going on here." he said, Shippo looked at him surprised and tried to gauge weather he meant him ill will or not. The man just nodded at the boy ant turned his attention more fully to him.

" are you related to Lord Sesshoamru?" he asked after a moment, the two looked a lot alike, but there were ome major differences, like the man before him smiled clearly amused. Shippo shuddered thinking about the kinds of things that might make Lord Sesshomaru smile.

The second heir looked down at the little boy and decided that he would like this kid. Kneeling down he made sure he had the boys attention. " I am Sesshomaru's father."

" You are Lord Touganoumaru?" Shippo said nervously. Touganoumaru smiled wider at the recognition and nodded. Shippo saw that the two men _were_ very different.

" Lord Touganoumaru, you are different from lord Sesshomaru, your not as scary as he is." Shippo admitted before looking around quickly. The second heir laughed.

" I hoped raising him that he would lighten up, its so hard to talk to him." Touganoumaru sighed. Shippo looked at him uneasily.

" I have something that I wanted to tell some one, but I just didn't know how." Shippo started, feeling that he was safe enough.

Touganoumaru listened careful to everything that Shippo said. Nodding when he understood and asking questions to get more detail Touganoumaru was engrossed in the child's words, Shippo himself was relieved to get it off his chest, but he recalled everything about the conversation and the strange jewel that the man had been carrying, when he got to the part about the strange woman's voice Touganoumaru stopped him.

" Did she name herself boy?" he asked.

" No, my lord, she was really scary though, she said Kagome could ruin everything and she had to die. I don't want Kagome to _die_. She is the only family I have left." Shippo said scared. Touganoumaru frowned understanding.

" Little fox, I will protect Kagome, You know also that my son, lord Sesshomaru, is not an easy man to go up against."

" Lord touganoumaru, why do you call me little fox." Shippo asked curious. Touganoumaru looked at the small boy and considered telling him.

" you are cunning, _little fox_, but I cannot reveal everything to you at once." Touganoumaru smiled dogishly. Shippo smiled himself at the compliment. " I could use some eyes and ears as discrete as yours."

" you want me to spy?" Shippo whispered nervously.

" that is right, it's dangerous, beyond belief, but if you want to protect Kagome there are a few more things that I need to know." he looked at the child trying to convey the seriousness of their covenant. "..and I would like you to report directly to me."

" what about lord Sesshomaru?" Shippo asked anxious.

" he is on his own path to discovery, my son has been every thing I wanted in my heir, strong, hardworking and loyal to his people, but he is stubborn, lad. There are things that he does not want to hear from me."

" what do you want me to do, my lord?" Shippo asked

" for now lad just keep your eyes open, if you see the man with the jewel, even if your not sure if it's the right person, come to me immediately, you have my permission to enter my private wing. I will protect you" he explained. " but, do not confront him, you are not strong enough to destroy him and, he will kill you."

" yes, my lord."


	15. Chapter 15

Kagome looked once more at the door to the dungeon. Sesshomaru stood close behind her. Not happy that she had discovered the dungeon entrance, Narakus doing. Kagome strode through the door and was shocked to see the transformation from the beautiful palace to the dank and dark dungeon. She looked from cell to cell hoping that she would not see something terrible inside of one. Kouga was sleeping on a thin mat on the floor, his back was to her when she approached. Sesshomaru stood off a distance away. He had dual motives, if he could overhear something that would be of use to him he would decide what to do with the nuisance. As of now, he was just a pain in his ass.

Sesshomau frowned, seeing the sad look that contorted Kagome's features. She was looking at him with a mixture of pity and anger. She knelt down close to where he sat. " Kouga." she said causing him to stir, but not wake up. " Kouga, " she said again a little louder. Kouga mumbled and turned on his back in restless slumber. Kagome sighed and looked at Sesshomaru.

" Boy... Get up and face your lady." Sesshoamru came over and kicked the door rattling it and causing him to sit up startled.

" Kagome!" Kouga said coming awake. He hadn't noticed that she was there and she blushed realizing that he had called her name in his sleep. Sesshomaru was not amused, but resisted beating him in front of Kagome.

" Kouga, I am over here." she said getting his attention. Kouga looked over at Sesshomaru and sneered, before looking over at Kagome and shaking his head.

" Kagome? Is that really you?" he got on his knees and turned to face her. She nodded.

" Yeah I wanted to see you. There is something that I need to talk to you about." she started Kouga glanced back over at Sesshomaru and frowned.

" I already told _him_, that I don't know." Kouga crossed his arms.

" I want to know if there was an item, with the person that helped you, it may have allowed him to do things that are unnatural." Kagome urged Kouga looked at her like she had struck a chord. " I need to know because he is trying to kill me." she said trying to coax a response.

Kouga looked up at her, surprised and shook his head. " its not supposed to be like that. I never wanted to hurt you. I have no part in that."

" I know... I knew when it happened. But, the person that helped you is responsible for everything that's been happening here. Tell me if he had some thing, a jewel or amulet, anything." she urged. He got closer and reached through the bars to grasp her hands.

" Let go." Sesshomaru snapped venomously. Kouga looked into certain death and backed away, letting her hands drop. Kagome didn't want to look, and kept her eyes fixed on Kouga.

"Please, tell us what we need to know" she plead. Kouga nodded and leaned close to whisper. His voice was nearly inaudible but she could make out his words.

"There was a black jewel that he had, he created a mirror out of thin air, kagome I dont know who it was but he could do things that no man could do, if he is after you, you have to get out of here." kouga stood from his place and turned to Sesshomaru. " I cant tell you what you want to know. I told you already. All I wanted, was to get you away from here, and spare you a life of misery away from your herb gardens and forest." he said loudly giving Kagome a hard look, she nodded once to signify that she understood, enough to play along. Kouga was worried about being watched. Kagome heard the fear in his voice when he had whispered to her, and the look in his eyes confirmed it to her.

Kagome turned to leave the dungeon. She spared him one last glance before leaving him with Sesshomaru. It had been part of the deal, if she came to see him, Sesshomaru would have a moment alone with him afterward. Kagome had urged him not to kill him, but Sesshomaru had made no promises. She waited outside the door, worried.

Sesshomau looked at him comprehending that there was an exchange between the two before his outburst. Kagome looked pale, she nodded at him as she passed to leave and he fixed his eyes back on the dark haired male.

" Lord Sesshomaru, are you going to kill me now?" Kouga said disrespectfully. Sesshomaru snapped his fingers and the guard fetched the keys, Kouga gulped readying himself for the beating that was sure to come.

" I have made the decision, of what I will do with you. Remember this, Kouga, no one touches, what belongs to me..." he trailed off before letting his elegant features settle into a small smile. Kouga paled and found himself backing to the bars of the cell and wishing that it were bigger. Sesshomaru was merciless, he conceded grudgingly to not kill him, but the man had crossed the line putting his hands on her. He had made a decision alright, break his arm. The twin bones snapped in Kouga's right forearm breaking roughly across. And, he didn't conceal the joy in his eyes as he wrenched the arm in his grasp once more.

He howled in pain and vomited where he stood. he tried to remain standing, but fell to the ground when Sesshomaru let go. Sesshoamru kicked him. " never touch what belongs to me. This is your final warning. Thank your lady when you see her next, that she asked me to spare your life. Don't make me regret this a second time."

" Are you... going to let me out."

" Eventually... I have a wedding to attend." he smirked. Kouga was in too much pain to tell him how much he hated him, so he glared from his place on the ground. He must have looked pathetic laying there in his own blood, but he couldn't get past the feeling of emptiness that filled his heart at the thought of Kagome marrying this bastard.

Sesshoamru went out to Kagome, she was pacing worriedly and looked up at him as soon as he closed the door behind him. He could see the question in her eyes. " he is alive." he assured her but didn't spare her further details. She sighed and nodded.

"Thank you." she said grateful for being able to see him,he was about to say some thing when they were interrupted.

" Lord Sesshomaru, lady Kagome, I have been looking for you." Naraku strode over and bowed his most elegant and lowest bow. Kagome giggled and he smiled at her. Sesshomaru was unamused. " I hope your meeting was... productive."

"Naraku we will speak of this, later." Sesshomaru nodded at Kagome and Naraku nodded understanding. Kagome kept her face impassive. " tell me why you are here, I did not send for you."

"es, my lord. The wedding party has arrived. And they are requesting the presence of the lady for her final fitting." Naraku said recalling all that the angry women had shouted at him as he had left hurriedly to find her.

Kagome cringed, remembering the group of enthusiastic handmaidens, ready to pounce on her once she stepped through the threshold of her waiting chamber. She nodded.

" Shall I accompany you my lady?" Naraku said respectfully.

" There is no need, I will accompany her." Sesshomaru finalized it grasping her wrist and pulling her roughly behind him down the hall. Kagome followed looking down at his hard grasp that was beginning to hurt. They turned out of the passage and entered the main hall. Kagome barely stumbled through the door, before she was shoved against the wall staring into angry ember colored eyes. " how dare you allow him to put his hands on you." he growled.

Kagome was speechless, she had never seen him this angry before, and it was more then frightening. He still had her wrist grasped firmly and pressed it against the hard wood of the door frame. " Your hurting me." she gasped and tried to pull out of his grip, but he slammed her back to the wall effortlessly.

" This is nothing, never allow another man to touch you. You are mine, make no mistake." his nose was an inch from hers and she nodded. The fire in his eyes lessened. He dropped her hand but did not step back. " what did he say." he asked taking a breath letting the anger subside completely. She took a second to get over the shock he had just given her. She glanced around and saw some staff dusting the mantel on the far side of the room they didn't seem to be listening, and if they valued their life, they would mind their own business, she thought thinking about his lack of patience at the time.

" He said, that there was a black jewel that he used. That it is the source of his power," she whispered.

" Is that all that he said?"

" Yes," she said breathlessly. Sesshoamru was still not happy that that mangy wolf had had his hands on Kagome. He could almost smell the stench of his filth on her skin. She was looking at him nervously and he watched the emotions flicker through her eyes. " Sesshoamru... I am sorry, I did not know that it would bother you that much." she said trying to smooth things over.

" I do not like to share." he admitted straightening a little. " ...Forgive this one, for hurting you.." he asked reaching to brush the hair from her eyes, Kagome froze not daring to shy away though she was still nervous from his assault. She nodded uneasily.

"I will remember... you are scarey." she said finally chuckling and smiling up at him he raised one eyebrow at her. " I didn't realize that you were so jealous. Sesshomaru. You would think we weren't getting married or something." she giggled. He allowed her infectious smiled to settle on his own face and she shook her head and looked twice. He could not miss the opportunity to close the already small distance between them and kiss her gently before letting her go and stepping back to give himself some breathing room. She smiled at him. " that's nice, you should smile more often."

" I cannot promise you such a thing." he said sliding back into his usual impassiveness.

Sesshomaru walked Kagome to the awaiting party of women. They bowed respectfully to him, and promptly asked him to leave. He left shaking his head and headed to his own quarters. The rehearsal had gone well, his father would stand in her fathers place giving her away and Keade cried during the rehearsal when she pulled the veil back from Kagome face.

He was feeling a strange anticipation, he knew in his head that they had planned this with an agenda that had nothing to do with personal interest. But, he had always hated going to ceremonies and political gatherings. Especially when he was the focus. He snorted at the notion of not showing up to his own wedding, and shook the idea from his mind sighing. He resigned himself to his fate, It had been his decision after all.

The village was a buzz with activity. All of the recently rebuilt buildings were decked out with the most elaborate decorations that Kagome had ever seen. As she rode in to the village people were waiting for her and she was greeted by a group pf women ready to whisk her away to her preparation room. Sesshomaru wold be arriving shortly after, to be greeted by another party of people. Kagome allowed herself to be taken by the women, who made jokes graphic enough to leave her blushing and speechless.

She was painted white every where that she skin would show. She was chastised several times for itching the paint, but she was dressed and her hair was done and Kagome sat in wonder as these women turned her into a bride. When they were done they gathered around her and she looked from one face to the next and saw only admiration.

" Darling you are the most beautiful bride I have ever created." Kagomes' seamstress piped up and the rest of her ladies fawned and chatted away in agreement. Kagome sighed feeling butterflies in her stomach.

Sesshomaru was not happy. He wanted to get away from all of the people. He hated their jokes and idle chatter, each person brought new annoyances until he was dressed in his favorite white robes and was listening with all the patience he could muster to the priest as he began the marriage ceremony with a prayer to the Kami. The entire village was gathered and the ceremony as annoying as it was to Sessshomaru was going smoothly. Touganoumaru was there with Keade waiting at the end o f the walk, to give Kagome away. There was a moment of silence while Kagome emerged from the preparation room to walk down the isl.

Kagome held her breath as she emerged. Everyone was quiet and she herself was nervous. The veil before her face did not inhibit her vision but she found herself looking at her feet afraid that she would trip in front of all these people.

" Kagome, allow me." Touganoumaru reached a hand to her as she moved into position and she took it gratefully. He was sturdy, an anchor for her as she looked to the place where Sesshomaru was waiting for her and they locked eyes. Suddenly there was no one else in the world except him.

Sesshomaru was struck when she appeared, the gown its self was immaculate, something fit for the lady of the west. He could not look away. As she approached he was trapped in her azure blue stare, fixed by what her eyes were doing to him. He reached for her hand when she got to the alter and bowed to his own father, who took his place beside him.

"We are all gathered today to join these two people in marriage..." the priest started, he lead them through the time old ceremony and when they were done he asked Sesshomaru to provide the proper documents. Sesshomaru reached into his shirt pocket and withdrew a scroll which contained the official marriage document. The priest took it and provided both people a place to make their mark. Sesshomaru signed quickly, used to signing off on paperwork, and handed the quill to Kagome she looked up at Sesshomaru and glanced over her shoulder at the waiting crowd of villagers and signed it. The village erupted into cheers and the priest raised his and to quiet them. It took a moment, but he called out. " I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Sesshomaru pulled back the veil and lifted her chin placing his mouth firmly on hers. The kiss was over quickly, but it left Kagome blushing to see the possession in his eyes when they separated.

From there they were whisked away to the celebration. There was no holds barred for the marriage of the youngest lord of the west. There was dancing and drinking and a feast. Kagome felt like her head was spinning by the time they were in the carriage to return home. The party lasted until early into the morning.

Sesshomaru was glad to be away from the bustling noise and crude jokes of the villagers. Kagome seemed to handle it better then he had, she was completely at ease, but he had had a hard time not throwing people when they reached out to touch or talk to him. He was glad to be going home. And since the wedding was over he could get on with his investigations. His mind was cycling on the evidence of demonic and spiritual energy.

Shippo was there when they arrived. He had ridden home with Rin after the ceremony. He was happy to see them arrive and had insisted with Rin to stay up and watch for their carriage. It was late when they came back. Rin had fallen asleep a while ago but from her chamber window you could see the edge of the entrance gate where the carriages arrived. The guards called out and the gate was opened when they finally arrived. He watched as Sesshomaru stepped out and reached for Kagome's hand to help her out. Shippo jumped up and down excited that she was home.

" Rin, they're home!" he turned and shook Rin. She slapped his hands away tiredly and he shook his head. She was asleep in he rocking chair and he knew by then once she was at that point it was no use trying to wake her up.

Shippo slipped from the room and made his way down the dimly lit hallway. His eyes were keen and he had no fear of the dark. About halfway down the hall he heard a noise. He jumped under a table and hid beneath the table cloth. He saw Lord Sesshomaru's adviser walk down the hall toward the second story library. Shippo let out the breath that he had been holding when he was sure that he was alone in the hall. Sneaking down to the stare case he watched as all of the adults gathered. Sesshoamru and Kagome were standing together, Lord Touganoumaru was talking loudly and clapping his hands together excitedly towards Sesshomaru and Kagome.

" Father, that is enough." Sessnaomaru said trying not to loose patience, Shippo was amazed that Touganoumaru was heedless and continued to congratulate his son. Kagome was trying not to laugh covering her face with her hand, clearly blushing. Inuyasha belched and yawned, he had been drinking and you could tell that he was a little tipsy. Shippo snickered. Touganoumaru's eyes snapped to where he was and Shippo froze, knowing that he had been caught. Touganoumaru winked at him and he looked back at his sons.

" Lets take a moment, and have a drink in the next room, there are still matters that we need to discuss." Lord Touganoumaru said looking at everyone in the room. Shippo gulped and understood that he was supposed to hear whatever was going to be said. He waited until everyone had exited and left the tight spot he had been hiding in. descending the stairs carefully he was silent, knowing that his life depended on it.

He tracked them to a sitting room designated for formal meetings, it was some where that he had been personally chased out of, and knew that only the most important of guests was welcome there. The staff was mainly asleep. So early in the morning the maids weren't due to rise for laundry and cooking for several hours still. There was one lone valet departing holding a candle. Touganoumaru was leaning out the door to dismiss him for the night. Before shutting the door he glanced in Shippos direction. Shippo was completely hidden where he was. He was sure that even with the keen fighters sense he could not be detected, and just as he had hoped Touganoumarus eyes passed over him without spotting him. He smiled to himself and watched as he stepped fully back into the room and closed the door, it swung open slightly revealing a sliver of light in the black hall. Shippo approached quietly and peered in.

Sesshoamru and Kagome were sitting at the end of a low table, placed perfectly atop a cushion. Inuyasha was across the room against the wall slumped and rubbing his eyes ready to pass out.

" What is it old man, what do you want to discuss?" Inuyasha said when their father sat on a cushion facing his sons.

" We have made a commitment to this arrangement. I would just like to solidify our agreement. Kagome as we have all come to realize is the key to restoring our demonic forms. Her priestess powers can detect and defuse the spell that has been cast."

" Yes, I have been searching. I have felt it before and I am sure they are inside the palace now. It was just a moment that I felt it but I know that it is the jewel." Kagome said as Touganoumaru gestured to her.

" Precisely, it will not be long before you are targetted again. We have to end this before that happens."

" I have doubled the guards father. Ther will be no chance for her to be killed." sesshoamru said

" he will wait, until you believe that she is safe then kill her when you are least expecting it. What I am proposing, is to end this... soon."

" how." Inuyasha said drunkenly.

" shut up and allow him to speak." Sesshoamru snapped impatiently. Inuyasha folded his arms over his chest and turned up his nose.

" my sons, we have lost a great deal in our lives, and lived in a lesser existence, allowing an unseen terror to hold us back. I say no more. Let us take back our power by killing the monster that has lain among us for far too long. We will devise a trap..." Touganoumaru described in detail the plan he had been working on. Sesshoamru listened keeping his face impassive and not interrupting. It sounded crazy, he was counting on a miracle, but it also sounded insane enough to accompany the rest of this madness. Kagome followed the whole thing nodding when she understood his points and cringing when he got to her part in all of it. She was nervous, but if everything worked out they would be there with her.

"I think your nuts old man." Inuyasha said bluntly, then he laughed out loud. " that is just crazy enough that it might work. What do you think stuffy pants?" he hiccuped and Sesshoamru nearly stood up, but Kagome grabbed a hold of his arm and held him next to her.

" I do not want Kagome to be harmed." Sesshoamru spoke finally, the room quieted for a moment and all eyes were on him. His father nodded once.

" you have my word son. I will stand between her and death, even at the cost of my own life." Touganoumaru vowed.

" I second." Inuyasha chimed in soberly.

" then let us drink. To our covenant. Kagome will not be the last victim of this curse." Sesshomau said pouring sake for his father, Inuyasha stumbled over and he poured him a drink as well as himself. They raised their glasses and drank. The room was silent for a few moments before it digresses into idle chatter. Shippo watched for a while longer but realized that he had seen what he was supposed to and left.

He doubled back to the library side corridor and froze as he spotted a dim purple glow under the door of the library. He crept closer and stopped hearing a familiar voice.

" -might be the heir, I destroyed her daughter and niece,leaving only the powerless second daughter. They should all be dead." his voice was raspy whispering, Shippos ears could barely pick up the sound of his words. He moved closer trying to peek inside the door.

He once more heard the sound of a woman's voice, he could not make out her words and was frustrated. He moved over to the wall and sat beneath the window. All at once he looked up and got an idea. Scurrying up onto the ledge he opened the window and looked over at the slightly open library window. He judged the distance and reached out on to the stone. He tested the hand and foot holds and found the climbing to be difficult, but manageable if he kept the toe holds perfectly. He crept slowly over to the open window and caught the ledge with his fingers, he pulled himself up and peeked in.

the glow was emanating from the same dark gem that he had seen in the forest. The man had his back to him, Shippo strained and saw the back of his robes. They were palace staff, with trim that portrayed a status of higher rank. He looked for anything that he could see to identify the monster. After everything Shippo had heard over the last several days he was beginning to see a different world then he ever guessed existed.

" -sn't matter. She must be killed. I gave you time, but I am running out of patience, if she interferes with my plans, a little power is going to be the least of your worries, Naraku." she spat. Shippo gasped nearly letting go of his hold. He gripped tighter feeling his heart race. " in order for the door to be fully opened I need all of their power, every last demon in that miserable region."

" Yes we are close to our goal, I will not fail you."

" See that you don't, I would hate to have to go there myself to deal with this."

" That would not be necessary, I will get you the power you need, and kill this nuisance." Naraku vowed turning and placing a scroll on the table beneath the table. Shippo saw his face and had to hold back the scream as he looked at the blood red eyes and fangs of a spider. He reached over to the window and closed the shutters. Shippo let go of the ledge as the shutters skinned his knuckles and fell into a prickly bush beneath the window. He laid there for a moment winded and found himself swallowed by black.

Sesshoamru had to carry Kagome back to their wing, he walked passed all of the doors and pushed his chamber door open. He set Kagome on her feet, and she swayed tiredly. It was nearly dawn and they had not been to bed yet. His mind was still trying to process the information that they had shared in their family meeting, but for once, they were all on the same page about something in their lives. None of them wanted Kagome to die as a result of their problems.

She was resistant, insisting that she return to her own room, but he just herded her to his big bed. Kagome blushed, and refused to get in, he realized that she was afraid of the situation, and thought that it was appropriate for a virgin to act that way, but he was not interested in sating his carnal needs at that moment, and brushed aside her protests.

" You cannot sleep in a kimono. Put on the yukata that I had made for you. He gestured over to the wardrobe. She walked over to it and pulled the doors open. She was greeted by the sight of his immaculate white robes and a few sleeping yukata's, that looked much too big for her. At the end there was some smaller cloths that looked like a child's cloths in comparison. she grabbed one, and turned to find him bare from the waist up, with his back to her. She untied the obi holding her gown together and slipped the many layer of fabric off until she was left nearly bare, she shimmied into the robe and tied it firmly, doubling the not just in case.

Kagome walked over to the giant bed and slipped into the blankets. She was tired and found the cool feel of the sheets a stark contrast to the warmth of his body sliding I next to hers. Kagome was wide awake. She could not possibly get to sleep with the butterflies that raged in her stomach. She gasped surprised when she felt his hand brush the hair back from her eyes and heard his voice in the dark.

" Sleep." he commanded. She snorted thinking it odd that he would order her to sleep, but she soon found the pull of sleep too tempting to resist, and drifted off.


	16. Chapter 16

here ya go im just gonna go ahead and post the last two chapters today. :)

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kagome was fully asleep, but she felt as though she had been running for miles. Her breath was short and she was dreaming of running down the pathways to her mothers gardens. When she arrived there, she was greeted with all of the herbs and flowers that her mother loved, and used to work as a healer. Kagome sat in the flowers, and basked in the heat of the afternoon.

" Where is this place?" she heard Sesshomarus voice. She turned and smiled.

" This is my mothers garden, isn't it beautiful?" she said reaching a hand out to him and taking his clawed hind in hers.

" Hn." he said taking a seat next to her. She kept his clawed hand in hers and leaned on his shoulder resting. Sesshoamru scented the air and then turned to her and buried his nose in her hair sniffing deeply he took in her scent finally able to realize the uniqueness of it. She giggled and pulled back putting her hand in his stripped cheek.

" Hey, that tickles." she said with mock anger pushing his face back.

" I am entitled to whatever I wish, I am the lord here." He said with authority in his voice and grasping her wrist in his hand. Kagome snorted play mocking his authority in this dream world of theirs.

" Right...you think this will ever be reality?" she asked wistfully. She devoured the image of his demon marks with her eyes. She reached up and touched his face tracing them with her fingers. He closed his eyes and was perfectly still until she dropped her hand to her lap.

" _It is_ reality, we are just not living in it at the moment. We are close though I can feel it, everything that we've been working for until this moment, is going to come to reality," he was sure and took her hand in his and lifted it to his lips kissing it softly. " we are close to ending this. I am _going _to be freed from this curse."

" Sesshoamru, you _are_ a demon... I know that you are. I have suspected it, even when I am away from this dream world, and I _am_ a priestess aren't I?" she said as though saying it aloud would make it more real. She hoped that it was real.

" Yes, it was that that drew me to you. We, together, can end this." he turned her to look up at him.

" We can... cant we?" she said realizing it as a possibility for the first time. She smiled seeing the wave of hope that washed through him. Sesshomaru closed the distance, placing his lips against hers. Kagome.s eyes drifted closed and she melted into his embrace, he was gentle trying not to slice her lips with his fangs, she groaned when he grazed her, but he seemed to just become more aggressive, licking the drop of blood that beaded from her cut.

Kagome awoke to the feel of lips pressed against hers. Opening her eyes slightly, she froze as she saw the indigo crescent that she had only seen on her dreams before. He was still kissing her, her lips were pressed firmly against his and she felt the cut she had gotten when his sharp canine fang had grazed her. It was a moment before he pulled back, clearly still asleep, his eyes opened slightly and then focused, coming to alertness. Within the span if a blink her mind was blurred and the marks gone from her reality, he was startled when he felt the energy from her pulse and sting him she but as soon as it happened it disappeared like an electric shock. evidence, undeniable evidence that everything that his father had idiotically spouted for years was true. Sesshoamru felt a wave of nausea and sat up

" ...I am a demon." Sesshoamru said aloud to himself.

Kagome sat up beside him and he turned to look at her millimeter from each other. She touched the place where his indigo crescent had been just moments ago and missed the sight of it. the marks were beautiful and exotic making him more mysterious looking then he already was. Sesshomaru closed his eyes remembering for the first time, that he was a demon.

" I... I have always known what I was. But I thought.. I had hoped that father was just a fool." Sesshoamru was overcome by the truth of it. He realized the magnitude of power that was inside of him but all out of reach. He had so much strength and power locked away that it set his teeth to clench to realize how much of his life he had spent with this mediocre strength and had though of himself as strong. " I actually thought that I had a chance, as I am." he shook his head and felt like he was loosing his mind.

He slammed his fist down hard. " Sesshoamru, we are going to find a way to get your power back. If we go through with your fathers plan, we are bound to find him one way or another." she tried to sooth his anger but he was not having it.

" I cannot protect you, as I am." he said aloud.

" we are not alone in this, we have your father and brother, that have also lost everything to this. We can end this." she said turning his face to look at her.

Nodding Sesshoamru took a hold of Kagome's shoulders and pushed her back to the bed, he heard her gasp surprised but swallowed the sound in a heated kiss.

Shippo came awake with a start. A frog jumped on to his face. He shook his head and sat up. He was sore, like he had fallen two stories into a bush... he tested his limbs to see if anything was broken and tried to stand. He found that he could walk and didn't feel any damage beyond the aching of his limbs.

He trotted to the entrance to find the maids already taking in the second load of sheets from the lines. They barely noticed him as he slipped into the palace. Shippo walked tiredly to the fourth hall on the east end of the palace and tread down the hall. Looking around he glanced from dusty piece of furniture to the next and realized that he had never explored that area before. Forgetting some of his soreness Shippo began opening doors. He found several empty chambers that look like they had been inhabited a long time ago. Shippo walked around as though in an ancient mausoleum. The next rooms weren't as interesting, ending up a study and library. Shippo slid open the second to last door of the hallway and slipped inside. It was the biggest chamber yet.

Touganoumaru came awake as soon as he heard the soft footsteps of his spy treading down his hall. The boy was a kitsune, he was sure, an he could not let his curiosity go unsatisfied. The boy explored the rooms, Touganoumaru was patient, but he need e all of the information that the child could provide. At last the boy stopped at his door and entered, he was already sitting at his chair sipping tea from his favorite teacup.

"Enter." he said

"Lord Touganoumaru..." Shippo stuttered looking ragged.

Touganoumaru wrinkled his brow looking him over the boy was still wearing the same sloths as he did the day before. " you have something to report." he raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, my lord. I have found out who the man was that possessed the jewel." he bowed.

Touganoumaru crossed the room and picked the child up by the back of his vest and belt. " tell me."

" I was on the ledge on the outside of the window I heard a woman's voice, the same one as before and she called out Lord Narakus name, I saw his face, and confirmed it, but he was some kind of monster and I fell when he surprised me." Shippo said hurriedly. The old lord looked at him piercingly, trying to figure out if he was holding anything back.

" Naraku!?" He dropped him, and Shippo gulped the air glad to be on the ground once more. He looked up at Lord Touganoumaru and saw a man who was half mad with rage and grief. Shippo was dead silent afraid that the slightest moment would set him to chaos. After a moment of uncertainty, he smiled and Shippo's blood ran cold with fear. Touganoumaru began to laugh, he looked once more at Shippo and beckoned him closer. Shippo stepped forward afraid to cross him. " Tell me what else you heard."

Shippo explained everything to the best of his abilities, Touganoumaru listened intently, he was statuesque in his stillness. " Is this going to interfere with your plan my lord?" Shippo asked afterward.

Touganoumaru smiled. " No, it makes everything easier, to know who the traitor is. Now, my job is destroying him. And holding him accountable for all that he has cost us." he stood tall and retreated back to his place at his chair.

" Then what will we do, now that you know that it is him?" Shippo asked getting excited for whatever was going to happen next.

" Nothing, we will wait ,until we have the opportune moment then our trap will be laid out. You are not to tell anyone of your findings, and should you cross paths with Naraku, treat him no different. He could kill you at any moment, do not delude yourself into believing that you can defeat him. You are my spy,and under my protection, I can only do so if you abide by my rules."

" I understand my lord." Shippo bowed and accepted the duty that was being given to him. He had never imagined that he would become a spy for a high lord, he was quaking with the excitement of it all. Everything till this moment seemed to be leading to this moment. At least that's how he felt. Touganoumaru saw the enthusiasm in Shippo's eyes and smiled.

" You may stay and rest, while you recover from your fall." Touganoumaru said gesturing to a cushion beside the lit fireplace. Shippo bowed gratefully and waddled over sitting. He slumped where he sat and drifted to sleep, curling up on the soft cushion.

Rin was awake at the break of day. She sat up out of her favorite chair and yawned stretching her limbs. She dressed quickly and went to the window, she looked down to the practice fields for Lord Sesshoamru but frowned not seeing him in his usual spot in the gardens she wandered out into the hall and looked to see her lords chamber door still firmly shut, she furrowed her brow, lord Sesshomaru had never slept in before and it almost worried her.

Rin turned down the hall and pushed Keade's door open. Rushing over to the old woman's bed she jumped up and pounced on her waking her effectively.

" Child, Kagome, let an old woman rest. " Keade sleepily batted her away Rin sighed and left.

She could not find Shippo, or Inuyasha, or Kagome anywhere. Rin set out for the breakfast hall and found lord Naraku eating alone. She ran up and smiled wide at him. " Could I join, you Lord Naraku, for breakfast."

" Rin, I would be honored,would you like to walk with me in the gardens afterward?" he asked, Rin looked at him excitedly nodding.

" That would be great." she said taking her seat and reaching for some food for the plate in front of her.

Inuyasha woke from a nightmare, sweating and gasping for breath. He shook the dream from his mind and sat up in his bed. The sheets around him were warm ,but shifting slightly he was assaulted by cold. He sighed feeling the loneliness that he had dealt with anew. He thought of Kykio.

After just a few minutes, Inuyasha threw back the covering, and jumped out of bed. He was still a little wobbly, from drinking so much the night before, but he dressed and strapped his katana to his hip. The old man was going to go over final plans today, and he was determined to be there for all of it.

Inuyasha tread down the corridor, passing Rin's smiling face on her way to the gardens with Naraku. He nodded in their direction, and received a bow from both of them. He snorted and walked on.

Sesshoamru and Kagome were there when he arrived to the tower. He left the guard at the entrance and dismissed him, informing him of the Lords displeasure if anyone were to enter that hallway. The guard nodded, understanding, and set off to do his will. He tread up the stairs to the tower and pushed the door open.

" Inuyasha!" Kagome called, waving when he entered the study. He nodded in her direction, feeling relief at her cheerful attitude. He glanced over at his brother and met his eyes, he despised the smug superiority that he always portrayed. Sesshomaru looked away, uninterested, and inuyasha took a seat next to his father.

"I have news, my spy has uncovered the fiend." touganoumaru announced to everyones shock.

" Tell me, father." sesshoamru demanded adamantly. Touganoumaru smiled, he noticed a change in his son, and he suspected that the stubborn boy had finally awakened.

" Naraku."

" Lord naraku! This is another one of those flowers you picked for me." Rin ran up with a big yellow flower.

" Yes indeed, this flower is paled in comparison to your beauty my young friend." he charmed her setting her smile to a grin and she ran off to catch some butterflies that were floating around the garden.

Naraku hardened his heart, and reached into the pocket that contained his jewel. " Rin, what do you know about your father?" Nakaru asked. Rin continued playing.

" he was real scary, like lord sesshomaru..." she said over her shoulder.

" ah that is to be expected of the second heir to the empire." Naraku let his calm facade slip, Rin paused and turned around.

" papa... was in a war. How did you know that?" Rin asked taking a step back.

" I know everything about your father. I killed him. I was there when your grandfather The Great Emperor was slain in the war. I did not realize it at first. Yes... you hid your powers well, but I realized, Rin, that among all of the women in these dogs' lives, you never even peaked my interest. I accepted you, child. I even liked you. But _I hate_ you, you have the same feel of the man that I hated more then any other human. He who had the power to control _us._ Somehow you found them, even after all the efforts we've gone through, my mistress and I. We even killed that do good-er, father of yours when he tried to stop us. " he grinned. " I thought, that the line was ended, but he managed to have a bastard child with a peasant whore."

" My mother was not a whore." she yelled angrily Naraku stepped forward and withdrew the jewel and Rins' eyes grew impossibly big. " How... that's mine!" she yelled " your tainting it. Why do you have that!" she atacked him with her little fists and grabbed her by her kimono and lifted her off the ground.

" it has taken me a while to find out what you were. Your going to die here, and my mistress will reward me handsomely for your death, and the power I've been sapping from these dogs. And all the demons I've absorbed will finally be turned to my own control."he turned the jewel and transformed into a hideous spider. Rin screamed and tried to run away but the spider trapped her in a web of silk that he launched at her. She struggled and he was about to crush her. " no don't kill me!" she screamed and he froze.

Rin looked up at his foot that was suspended just a foot above her. Realizing that he was trapped she wiggled out of the silk and ran. Naraku snapped out of it and hissed persuing her.

" Naraku!" Inuyasha jumped up. " Rin just left with him!" he said panicking. He liked the child and was charmed by her innocent attitude. Everything in him wanted to protect her and he found himself unable to stop himself from running to the door.

Sesshomaru was in shock for a moment but then the realization of Narakus' guilt sent him into a fury. He flinched when he heard that Rin was with him and stood. " father we must go." he said standing. Kagome stood then she gasped and nearly fell back to the ground. Sesshomaru caught her against him.

" He is fully powered. We have to hurry." she said and pushed her self to stand and nearly ran for the door. She opened it to find Shippo outside of the door. She just grabbed him up and ran down the stairs with him. " you have to hide there is a monster here and he has Rin. Shippo... please go hide in Keades' room. If she is there, tell her that I asked that she stay also." she said setting Shippo down at the bottom of the stairs. He nodded and watched her run down the hall with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha behind her. Lord Touganoumaru was behind them and he nodded at him.

" Do as she has said. This could be dangerous."he commented.

The four of them arrived at the gardens as they heard the blood curdling scream that peirced the gardens. Kagome sensed the power emanating from the right and grabbed Sesshomaru. " over here. She said and took off in that direction.

They were not ready for the scene they happened upon. A giant spider had the grounds destroyed and a hole was punched through the outer wall leading into the forest. They ran after hoping that rin was still okay.

" Lord Sesshomaru help me." Rin screamed. He quickened his pace unable to do otherwise, as he heard the crashing and screaming from somewhere in front of him. He pushed himself as fast as his human powers could carry him.

"Naraku. This is ended. Your life is forfeit." he said strongly as he stepped into the meadow where a black spider larger then most of the surrounding trees turned on him.

" So you have found me. _Lord_ Sesshoamru." the spider hissed and shot a web at them catching missing him and catching Inuyasha up, pinning his against a tree. He heckled.

" You bastard.!" Inuyasha screamed. And drew his blade slicing through the tendrals of silk. Kagome felt for the power of the jewel. She could see a dark light that pressed against the spiders abdomen. Touganoumaru stepped forward and he and Sesshomaru drew their blades simultaneously. All three men walked toward the demon.

" In his abdomen. That's where the jewel is."Kagome yelled.

" I see you do know more then I thought. No matter. I will finish my duties and make sure that the emperors child will never come to power." he turned to Kagome and leapt over the three men to grab her, and launch into the trees, jumping from tree to tree.

Kagome screamed. " I will sacrifice you to the rift, and return to kill that nuisance once and for all." he hissed. They came to land at a stone cave that was made with hands. Kagome reached for the closest flesh that she could reach and hoped that she could burn him like she had the last time. Sure enough when she made contact with him the blazing light shot out and withered the leg that she had grabbed. He screamed and threw her down. Kagome was on her feet and running through the forest. He was on her tail crashing through the trees.

Kagome saw a hollow, beneath an old growth tree, and hid there as Naraku crept up. She prayed, realizing that she would probably die there. She was shaken to the core and when she was about to loose hope she heard a familiar voice.

_Kagome, I want you to believe in yourself. You have the power to destroy the jewel, just listen to your heart. _Kagome gasped hearing the words of her mother, echo through her memories. She saw her spirit in front of her, she looked exactly the way she remembered her as a small child. Kagome reached out to the apparition hoping to grasp her hand once more, but when she reached into the light she withdrew not her mothers hand, but a bow and arrow of pure pink light. She felt the resolve in her heart, and stepped out from her hiding place ready once and for all to destroy the jewel or die trying. Naraku turned and saw her immediately.

Kagome had never shot a bow before, and was nervous, but seeing the black light she prayed with all her might that she would reach it she loosed the arrow... and it left the tight grasp of her fingers to whiz through the air hitting him.

When the arrow and jewel collided Kagome was laid back with a pulse of imaginable energy. She felt like she had been kicked, and fell to the ground in agony. Naraku screamed, not in pain but fear. It consumed the area like a miasma and they were cloaked in darkness.

Sesshomaru wretched and collapsed to the ground. Inuyasha and Touganoumaru did the same. They screamed as their bodies transformed, Sesshomaru convulsed feeling the most amount of pain he had ever experienced. All at once he felt the tremors of power thrumming through his veins he managed to glance over at his father and brother to see the same fashion of agony.

Touganoumaru stood through the pain and knew in his hear what was happening to them. He threw his head back and laughed. Sesshomaru watched as his canines elongated into fangs and his father flaexed his claws. Sniffing he looked at his sons.

Sesshomaru was able to sit up and he looked at his hands seeing first the claws then the stripes on his wrists. Looking at his father he saw the same markings on his face and wrists.

" What the fuck!" Inuaysha yelled he was holding the top of his head and looked angry beyond belief. Removing his hands he revealed two twitching Inu ears. He looked at his brother angrily noticing that he didn't grow dog ears. " What is that?" he pointed at something that wrapped around Sesshomaru.

" There is not enough time we must hurry." Touganoumaru said. He looked at his son daring him and Touganoumaru changed once more, growing in size till he was larger then even the spider demon. Sesshoamaru looked at this and was determined not to be outdone by his father. He felt the power and willed himself to change just as his father had.

Sesshoamru was exhilarated by the rush of power and ran after his father. He felt inuyasha following, jumping from treetop to treetop.

They saw the spider in seconds and he could barely keep up with his father as he watched the dog demon tear into him viciously. When he got to him he took a chunk out of him and ripped him to shreds

Kagome sat wide eyes as she saw the demons fight. It was like watching a legend come to life before her eyes. All three of the men, that she had begun to love like family, reduced the spider demon to a bloody pulp. Inuyasha still looked like himself, his eyes were blood red and she could see that he was absorbed with the blood lust. She could not tell which of the giant dog demons were hers. Their white fur was covered with blood and neither looked like they were ready to stop.

Sesshoamru was gasping for breath, when he finally came back to himself. He and his father made eye contact and he glanced at Kagome, who he could smell was to his right. He froze when he saw a look of terror in her eyes. Feeling overwhelmed himself he turned and bounded away.

Shippo fell to the ground, everything in his small body hurt, he felt like he was being torn apart by the seams and screamed. All around the palace there was the sounds of agony. Servants military, staff, crumbled and writhed in pain. Then at once the pain stopped. Shippo was assaulted by the overwhelming scents and noises of the palace and passed out as Keade was calling to him. He heard her wail in fright but he could neither move or look up to see what had shocked her.

Sesshoamru found a spring nearby. Looking into the water he saw the demon markings that adorned his face, he cringed a little seeing the markings on his eyes that resembled women's make up. Bur the dog beast, that stared back at him from the water was something that he had never imagined. He tried to change back and watched as the dog featured melted into features of another man that he did not recognize. He was young, much younger then he has looked an hour ago. He rubbed his chin, the stubble that had grown since the last time he shaved was gone. He had regressed to that of a teenager and he knew he was a man in his early thirties. He looked around everything was sharp and clearer then ever before. He could pick out the individual sounds of nature and scented the different smells. Everything was clear to him for the first time in his life.

" My son." Touganoumaru walked up Sesshomaru heard each footfall and scented him storing the smell in his mind.

" Father." he turned and they made eye contact. Touganoumaru growled and he could hear the displeasure in his tone.

" You have work to do my son." Touganoumaru turned and disappeared. Sesshomaru knew that he had to return and set off to rejoin his family. He could scent the distinct difference and found himself running directly to where they were. He nearly growled when he saw Inuyasha sitting on the ground with Kagome standing over him rubbing his Inu ears. One of them twitched in his direction and Inuyasha looked at him.

"Hey prick, here to see your woman?" he sneered. Kagome froze and turned to look at him. Sesshomaru actually heard her heart beat pick up.

" Kagome." he said gazing at her she nodded and stepped closer to him, her eyes devoured the demon markings on bis face and his changed appearance. She was a meter from him, when he reached fro her and drew her into his arms. Overcome with emotion she clung to him burrying her face in the front of his armour. He breathed in the scent of her and memorized it.

" Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said running up. Her brown eyes sparkled when she ran up to them she looked at Kagome and hugged the girl around her waist. Kagome looked down ad hugged the girl back, picking her up. Sesshomaru looked from woman to girl, relieved that the two people that he cared about in his life were okay. He took Rin from Kagome and inspected her. " I think you look pretty, Lord Sesshomaru." she smiled and touched his stripped cheek.

" Rin, do you know that I am a demon, now." he sad to her.

" I always knew." she hugged him around his neck and he paused before raising his hand to pat her back. Kagome was crying, so happy she could not hold it any more.

" we did it." she breathed. Sesshoamru looked at her.

" I had hoped my whole life that I could once more become a demon. Thank you. I swear that you will always be protected by this inu clan. You have my word, as your alpha and leader." he said turning to go home. " my sons, let us go home, there is much to learn still." he said


	17. Chapter 17

To my most gracious audience,

Here we are. at the end of my first published work on . thank you all for being with me and supporting me as you have, **I hope that you will join me again with the next phase of my saga, The Rightful Heir**. thank you again and see you all soon.

Your author,

idreamofinuyoukai

Here goes...

xxxxxxxxxx

x

Shippo fell to the ground, everything in his small body hurt, he felt like he was being torn apart by the seams, and screamed. All around, the palace there was the sounds of agony. Servants military, staff, crumbled and writhed in pain. Then at once the pain stopped. Shippo was assaulted by the overwhelming scents and noises of the palace, and passed out as Keade was calling to him. He heard her wail in fright, but he could neither move or look up to see what had shocked her.

Sesshoamru found a spring nearby. Looking into the water he saw the demon markings that adorned his face, he cringed a little seeing the markings on his eyes that resembled womens make up. Bur the dog beast, that stared back at him from the water was something that he had never imagined. He tried to change back and watched as the dog featured melted into features of another man that he did not recognize. He was young, much younger then he has looked an hour ago. He rubbed his chin, the stubble that had grown since the last time he shaved was gone. He had regressed to that of a teenager and he knew he was a man in his early thirties. He looked around everything was sharp and clearer then ever before. He could pick out the individual sounds of nature and scented the different smells. Everything was clear to him for the first time in his life.

the palace was in chaos when they arrived. There were creatures all kinds running and fighting around the grounds. Sesshoamru could hear the commotion from the edge of the forest and hurried.

Upon seeing his arrival many of the creatures fled, feeling the unmatched power that emanated from the three men.

"As your lord I command you to cease." Sesshomaru said. The majority of the grounds stilled, except for the crazed who continued to rampage. Sesshoamu grabbed a hold of a demon that crossed him and crush3d his skull in his hands. He flung the brains from his hand and the rest of the field quieted.

"I know that this is a surprise, none of us expected to become demons but I have had your loyalty this far and I ask that you re-pledge yourselves and rejoin the ranks of my demon army. There is much work to be done. As you have also experienced this chaos, so had the rest of the region." everyone, who valued their lives listened. All around demons knelt and bowed. Sesshomaru stood tall and looked at each of his men, seeing all manners of demons among them.

Touganoumaru swept inside and looked around anew at his residence.

Rin toured the palace with a kind of wonder. The creatures were unimaginable and beautiful in both their terror and elegance. She moved effortlessly through them feeling more at home then she had ever before in her life. She went to her room though, ready to lay down for a nap.

Sliding into her comfortable bed she tried to forget the anger that she had felt when naraku had called her mother a whore. She knew different, before she had gotten sick she was both kind and beautiful. Her father had left them In the village and told her that he would be home but we was killed in a raid. Rin still felt sick when she though about the way that her mother had cried. She tried to remember her father more but she always was drawn back to the same image of his retreating bach and dark hair that was very much like her own. She had gotten her eyes from her mother though. Rin drifted to sleep remembering the worst days of her life.

She had been small as a child of five winters. Her mother passed away in her arms and the same day, the villagers came to drive her out of town, calling her a leach on the community. Rin watched from the bushes as the people burned down her family hut, with her mother still inside. She ran, for what seemed like hours, before she felt it. There was a feeling of serenity, that pinged her interest, and she followed it. She tread for a mile, continuing to pursue the sense.

Then she saw him, through the bushes laying against a rock for support. He has bleeding out of his side. But he didn't show any sign that he was in pain. He looked at her as soon as she broke through the trees. He was different then anyone she had ever seen before. He sneered at her but she felt no danger being near him.

" Hello, you are wounded, sir." she said coming closer.

" Leave girl. I will kill you." he growled. She could tell that he couldn't move from his place and approached.

" I know, some water will help." she said.

" I need nothing from you, go." he turned his face from her.

Rin didn't pay him any mind and set of to find the river that she had cam upon in the forest. Rin was resourceful and managed to create a small cup from leaves and dried bamboo shoots. She drank some for herself and carried back what she could fro the injured man. When she set it down before him she smiled. " drink it, it will make you feel better." she suggested. He was trapped in her gaze and fought to keep from bending to her will but he found himself reaching for the container and drinking as she had said. Rin cared for him for two days before he told her who he was. He demanded that she leave him but she confessed that her parents had both died.

" Child, Rin, leave me alone. I do not wish to be burdened with a child. I have the duties of a Lord to attend."

" My lord. I will not be a burden." she promised. He tried to leave her several times after he was able to walk. Each time she would call out to him and run after him. He would fight to get away but she knew that he remained just in front of her out of her sight. After three days he stopped and waited for her. She caught up to him and watched as he held out his stoic hand to her and she accepted it gratefully. He carried her the rest of the way to the palace and placed her there under his protection. She had always felt safe. She had known since the moment that she saw him that he would be her protector. She could trust him with her life and she clung to him, grateful for the safety that he provided.

That was three years ago. Rin came awake when she heard the door to her chamber open. She knew that he was there and turned, sitting up. " Lord Sesshomaru." she said happily. He looked different but she loved the pretty markings that covered his cheeks and forehead. He scented the room.

" Rin, there is much that has happened this day, I want to know if you are harmed." he said coming closer and sitting near her on the side of her bed. She shook her head.

" I am alright, my lord."

Misaki felt her body convulse and her energy dwindled causing her to rapidly age. She cursed and dragged herself to the mirror at the far side of her chamber. She waved her arm before it and nearly gasped when she saw Naraku bleeding and unconscious in the forests. He had been defeated. She frowned and swept her graying hair back over her shoulder.

Misaki walked to the window of her chamber that faced the western lands. " have you came back to ruin my plans sister, or is it you brother that has meddled in my fun. I will just have to see to this personally." she muttered to herself. Summoning a cloud of demonic energy Misaki stepped out onto it and whizzed away into the afternoon sky.

She found Naraku easily and stepped gracefully onto the forest floor. " mistress." Naraku grumbled trying to pull himself up. She smiled at her faithful minion and knelt to him taking his face in her hands lovingly.

" Naraku, you have watched this region for many years. And, you have done an acceptable job, up until now." she frowned.

" No my lady... I will redeem myself."

" shh. Naraku, we both know that you failed me.." she leaned down to kiss his forehead and felt him tremble crying in pain and fear. He begged her, pleaded on deaf ears. Misaki pulled his aura into herself and devoured him. Standing she looked down at his empty clothing and picked up his chest covering to wipe her mouth. Turning her eyes toward the demon village at the edge of the forest. " I will just have to do this my self." she said blandly, and set off toward the village.

Shippo came to, looking at Keades shocked face. He heard Kagomes' voice in the background and reached out for her. She grasped his hand.

" kagome..." he struggled to sit up she was looking at him shocked.

" Shippo. you're a fox demon." she said and pulled on his bushy tail. Shippo looked behind him and felt the fangs in his mouth with his tongue. He scented the air and almost passed out again from the assault on her senses.

" Child, Shippo." he heard lord Sesshomaru' voice and trembled. Looking up he knew was almost overwhelmed by the force of his aura. He gulped and reached for Kagome. She brushed his hair back gently. " You are a demon, as this curse has been lifted the area has been unsealed and the demonic energy belonging to the inhabitants of the village has been restored." Shippo looked from one person to the next.

" Kagome smells different." he observed and wrinkled his nose. " he scent burns my nose. He said before sneezing.

" That is because she is a priestess. But do not fear her powers. You are safe with her." he said assuring the young demon. Shippo felt stronger, faster everything that he had ever wanted seemed just at his fingertips.

" Shippo, you have a cute tail" Rin said running in happily. Shippo got up and found that he could not only see farther but run faster without getting tired. He chased Rin all around the room and ran cirles around her when she got tired. Shippo sat on a low chair and scented the air once more.

" There are a lot of demons aren't there?" he asked looking around. Kagome nodded.

" The village was made up of mainly demons, it seems like myself Keade, Miroku, Saongo and her family were the only human inhabitants. She explained. Shippo looked at her understanding for the first time.

" I want to be with you still. Do you love me, even if I am a demon?" he asked. Kagome smiled brightly at her young friend.

" There is nothing that would make me love you any less." she said taking the child in her arms.

" Does this mean, that your going to stay and be with lord Sesshomaru' and be my family as well?" Rin asked innocently.

" Rin I will stay as long as lord Sesshomaru wants me." she said turning to look at her husband. He nodded, telling her that he indeed wanted her to stay and took her hand in his own.

Touganoumaru toured the village he experimented with speed endurance and accuracy and found his skills sharper then he had ever imagined. He looked into the fading daylight and saw the first stars twinkling through the sky. He set off for the north that day. Not looking back to the place that had stolen much from his life. He turned to look into the distance he would return to the place of his birth and redeem himself for the death of his wife, if the old demoness would see him he planned to beg her forgiveness. taking one last look at the disaster that he had left for his sons to clean up, he sighed, and summoned a traveling mist to carry him to the tribe and flew into the distance.

In the private chamber of the western lord, Sesshomaru waited until the stars had totally conquered the night sky, before waking Kagome from her rest. He had been watching her sleep all night and could not stop himself any more from waking her.

" What is it Sesshomaru? " she asked sleepily.

" I am a demon now. I am beginning to forget what it's like to be human." he said concerned. He had been thinking about this since he had returned. He had been shocked himself when he saw the look of terror that had crossed her face. Kagome sat up and reached for his hand.

" You are not human. You never were, and its alright to be what you are meant to be." she said reassuring him.

" this is all so new, I do not know how to control this, and I am afraid that I will hurt you." he admitted trying to scent for her reaction, she was calm, unwavering and when he looked at her she was sitting up staring at him with eyes that told him how foolish that he was being. she had a way of correcting him when he wasn't thinking clearly. he exhaled the breath that he hadn't realized that he had been holding and sat up beside her.

" I know that you wont hurt me. I love you." she said taking his face in her hands and rubbing his cheek with the pad of her thumb. he caught her and and folded it between his own clawed hands.

His eyes were filed with gratitude and genuine nervousness when he leaned forward and lifted her chin in his fingertips. Closing the distance between them, he placed his lips against hers and pulled her close. " I want you to stay." he said meaning it " I will never allow you to leave me, you are mine, and I will always protect you." She felt the tears well up and he wiped them from her eyes.

gasping Kagome felt the strength leave her body when she felt his hands caress her back and follow the line of her hip, almost as if trying to memorize her, she found strength grasping his shoulders and felt the granite like flesh of his naked back. Kagome was mesmerized in the feel of protection and comfort that being in his arms brought to her. finding some courage of her own she leaned up to place her lips against his and moved closer.

Sesshomaru' mind was brought to attention scenting the change in her. She grasped his skin trying to reach for the pleasure that he was awakening in her, and he was beginning to loose patience himself. Sesshomaru took a steadying breath, and chastised himself for being in too much of a hurry when his claw scraped her thigh, and a red bead dripped from the cut. Kagome did not notice and complained when he pulled back to look at it.

The scent of her blood was tempting, instinctually he leaned to the scrape and licked it before he could even understand what he was doing. Kagome sucked in a cold breath, startled at the unexpected action, but froze when the red hot stare of her husband told her that he wanted more. she whimpered, feeling the lust that surfaced in him as soon as he tasted her blood, he licked his lip where some of her blood had smeared his skin. Then he was on her before she could make a sound. sesshomaru crashed his lips to hers and pealed her youkata from her body. Kagome shivered embarrassed, but he didn't care, couldn't focus on any thing else. With adrenaline and hormones batting at his defenses, he was barely able to control his hands as he touched her every where, wringing throaty moans from her, until finally with his eyes locked on hers he entered her unable to wait any longer.

Kagomes' hands clenched in the sheets when pain shot through her, but as soon as he began to move she was gasping unable to believe what he had awakened in her, she was helpless nearly at the point of tears when he reached something inside her that set off an explosion of reactions through her. crying out, she held on to him as an anchor. he was close too, he could feel the ecstasy that was rising in his entire body, he growled and tried to be gentle but found himself helpless to the feel of her body surrounding him. finally he crested, moaning aloud and holding her with arms like iron bands to him, until he was able to once more see past the red haze that had overcome him. taking control of himself once more he move away from her and settled back onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow. she was still coming down and had her eyes closed with a smile playing across her features. Sesshomaru felt his chest tighten, looking at the smile that held more influence over him then any other being possessed. he wanted to keep it there, always.

feeling protective Sesshomaru pulled her to his chest and breathed in the her scent which making her smile grow" I love you." he said to her , meaning it. he was still amazed that she was really in his life. it was more then he had ever expected, that so much had happened and still he had her there with him. She cupped the side of his face.

" I love you too Sesshomaru." she said before drifting out of contentiousness.

Sesshomaru watched over her all night and was content when she awoke the next morning and rolled over with the blanket wrapped around her. Going down to the dinning hall he discovered his fathers departure and sighed much the same way that his father had. He had suspected as much. Inuyasha was yawning and looked at him bored.

" So, dad took off... did he say anything to you?" he asked Sesshomaru didn't answer. He had not seen or heard from his father since the day before and was perplexed with the idea that his father had left him to clean up everything from the curse.

" Lord Sesshomaru what are we going to do now." Hyate asked he flashed his pearl white fangs and shook his wolfs main which has put several inches on his hair and claws. Sesshomaru was satisfied with this question.

" That is simple. I will become the most powerful demon in existence." he said confidently.

" What, your not powerful enough already." Inuyasha said not shocked by his response. " really what is your plan, world domination?" Inuyasha snorted. Sesshomaru growled at him threateningly and shut his brother up.

" I will reassert my reign, as a demon. I am to carry on grandfathers name and become the most powerful demon in japan." he said done discussing it. Inuyasha believed him and just shook his head. He wanted to get out of there himself. He scented the power from his brother and knew in his heart that Sesshomaru did not need his help in protecting Kagome, or Rin. It was okay with him, he was going to miss Kagome, but he could live without his brother.

Sesshomaru walked through his palace and marveled at the sense of uncertainty that the future held for him. He rounded the corner to where his wife waited for him in their chamber and entered the still dark room. He opened the curtains letting the light in and waking her simultaneously. Kagome groaned and rolled over.

" Sesshomaru! I need a few more minutes of rest. She complained muffled in the pillow beneath her head. He walked over and yanked the covering off of her.

" Kagome, there is still much work to do, as the lord and lady of the region we have a responsibility to ensure the safety of our lands. Wit the recent turn of events. Let us suffice to say that our people need us." he said leaning over her and picking her up out of the bed. She clung to him grumpily but sighed knowing that she had lost the battle for sleep.

They did have a lot of work ahead of them. Thinking about it set Kagomes' teeth on edge but as she looked up at the serene look on Sesshomaru's face she knew that after what they went through together they could handle anything.

AN: eeeek! so exciting. now don't forget to check on the **sequel**. **it will tie up a lot of loose ends as well as introduce a few new characters! its called the rightful heir **just click on my page and enjoy. also, if you wanted to check out my SESS/KAG one shot, called silent night. its rated T with no sex and not much violence, but its sweet and I tried my hardest to keep Sesshomaru and Kagome in character.


End file.
